Desire To Love
by Alex. for now
Summary: After years in the Volturi as a human,Bella decides that it is time to visit her father in Forks, since the last time she saw him was before the incident that took her mother away.But the visit was ruined when she was assigned to go with the witch twin...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Leaving Daddy

BPOV (7 years old)

I cried harder in by bed as I heard my mommy yelling at my daddy.

"CHARLIE! We barley have enough money to food, how do you expect to be able to buy a bigger house! FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"It's what you want, isn't it Renee!"

My mommy and daddy thought that I was asleep, but I wondered, how do they expect me to sleep with them yelling at each other?

"I want a new LIFE, Charlie. Not only a new HOUSE!"

I put my bed covers over my head and tried to shut out all of their yelling. I was now sobbing and repeating in my head 'It's my entire fault.' I tried falling asleep but I just couldn't. I hugged my teddy bear tighter when all of a sudden the sheets on top of my head were pulled off.

"Honey," my mummy whispered, "I'm going to pack your stuff, okay?"

"W-why?" I sniffed. She saw my puffy red eyes and she gave me a sad smile.

"Bella, we're leaving." She looked down at the floor.

"W-what?" I asked, staring at her. She looked back up to me.

"We are leaving." I smiled, and she looked surprised.

"Where are the three of us going?" Maybe if mummy and daddy spent more time together they would be happy again and we would be a happy family like we were before. Mummy frowned.

"Bella, sweetheart," She said, "by we I mean you and me."

"We're leaving daddy?" I turned to see the door and my daddy was there leaning on the doorway with his eyes also brimmed red like mine. I turned back to mummy. She nodded.

"Why?" She looked startled.

"Um…Well, Bella, How do I say this?" She mumbled the last part, "Your daddy and I think that it would be better if we went our separate ways." She said once she knew what to say.

"Mummy, are you and daddy having a divorce?" I asked. In school there's a very smart girl named Amy who told me what a divorce is. My mummy's forehead creased.

"How do you know about that, Bella." She asked and I shrugged. She sighed.

"Well yes, Bella. We are having a divorce."

"But, WHY!" I yelled.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare yell at me like that." My mummy said sternly, staring me intently.

"Why, mummy," I whispered, "You used to be so happy together."

Instead of saying anything else my mummy got up from my bed and started throwing my clothes into a luggage. Daddy was no longer in the doorway.

"Mommy." I whispered, waiting for her answer patiently.

She stopped and turned around to look at me straight into my eyes and then I finally got my answer.

"Things have changed."

**Whatcha think?**

**Love it, hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Ya, It's a short boring chapter but I promise that it will get at least a little interesting by the second or third chapter.**

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, Alec is coming, Just wait, it will be soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey…**

Chapter 2- The _Feeling_

BPOV (14 yrs old)

"Where do you want to go now?" My mom, Renee asked, enthusiasm written all over her face as she sat down on my bed where I was still laying.

"I don't know." I mumbled as I reached over to take my IPod to check the hour. 8:15. Ugh, too early.

"Come on, Bella. Where's your spirit? We can go _anywhere _you want! Rome, Egypt, Tokyo… ANYWHERE!" She said. I sighed.

It's been 7 years sine we left Charlie, my dad, and Renee and I have been traveling the world on summer break when I don't have school even though out real home is her in Phoenix, Arizona. I used to visit Charlie in Forks every spring break but last year I put my foot down. I hated Forks and I really didn't want to go back. I Arizona it's always sunny and hot, and I loved it, while in Forks it's always cloudy and cold. So it's always rainy, which means I always slip on puddles and hurt myself. Apart from it always being rainy I didn't know _anyone _there. Only Charlie and Charlie's best friend, Billy Black.

"But mommm." I whined. Renee didn't like it when I called her by her name.

"Come on, Bella." She whined back. Renee isn't known for being mature.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled, turning my back to her, closing my eyes and covering my face with the sheets. Then, Renee took the sheets off me.

"Bella, I'm going to pack your stuff." Déjà vu. The both of us froze and didn't say anything. She had said that when we left Charlie. I decided to end this silence.

"Um. I-_I'll_ pack my stuff." I stuttered while jumping off my bed. I crawled on the floor and searched for my slippers. I looked up to see Renee still frozen as if lost in thought but when she caught me staring at her she snapped out of it and mumbled something that sounded like "I'll pack too" while walking out of my room.

I sighed and slipped my feet into the slippers and when I spotted my luggage, I got it and swung it from one side to the other and when it was high enough, I threw it onto my bed.

Great. I don't even know where we're going so I don't know if I should pack sweaters or not. Ugh, packing can wait.

I got ready to take a shower, stripped out of my clothes and got inside the shower, letting the cold water wash over me…

I walked into the kitchen once I was changed and grabbed the first apple that I saw and sat on a stool while taking a huge bite out of my yummy apple. **(I know, **_**shocking.**_** Apples can be yummy.)**

"Sooo… Where are we going?"

I shrieked, and then put a hand over my heart when I saw that it was only Renee.

"God, MOM. I _literally _almost had a heart attack!" I said, breathing heavily. Renee giggled.

"Sorry, Bella. Anyway, are you done packing?" She asked.

"I haven't even started since I don't even know where we're going. I took a shower though. Now, can you tell me where we're going so I can actually start?" I said.

"How about Italy? I've _always_ wanted to go there!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"Alright. Italy, here we go!" I shouted, trying to get excited for Renee. But there's something. A feeling I'm having.

A feeling that tells me to stay home if I want to live.

**Okay. Yes, I know. I suck. **

**Feel free to get mad at me for my updating taking long but I'm quite busy.**

**I **_**promise **_**that my next chapter will be longer.**

**I know this because I have already written some chapters and the next one is pretty long.**

**ALEC COMING REALLY SOON!**

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, Keep reviewing, and I shall upload a new chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 3- Humans

BPOV

Renee kept asking me if I was excited on the plane and it was getting on my nerves so before I answered her I kept myself in check to make sure I don't snap at her.

"Are you _sure_ that you're excited, Bella." She asked me for the millionth time.

Checking… "_Yes, _mom. I'm completely excited to get to know another part of the world." It wasn't a lie. I'm happy but what worries me is that I still have the weird feeling and ignoring it seems impossible.

"We Shall Land In Thirty Minutes So Please Start To Gather Your Belongings. I Repeat, We Shall Land In Italy In Thirty Minutes So Please Start To Gather Your Belongings." The woman on the front of the plane said in a speaker then said something weird which I supposed was the same thing only in Italian.

Who the fuck needs _thirty minutes_ to gather their stuff? From what _I_ know they tell you to gather your stuff _five minutes_ before landing.

I shook my head and did what everyone else on the plane was doing. I got up from my seat and started unloading the small bags we had that were in the shelves with doors on top of my and Renee's seat. Along with a hairy man that sat next to her so she was in the middle of us which I was grateful for. The hairy man gives me the creeps.

Once I had all our bags down I sat in my seat with the bags on my lap and took my IPod out of one of them. I started listening to _Grenade _by _Bruno Mars_ but then blackness took over me…

_Easy come, Easy go,_

_That's just how we live, Oh,_

_Take, take, take it all,_

_But you never give…_

"Bella. Bella? BELLA!" I jumped from my seat and turned to look at Renee staring at me with a worryingly.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you alright, Bella?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She fidgeted in her seat.

"It's just, well; you started to say things having to do with something about a 'feeling'. What did you dream, Bella?" Shit.

"Nothing that I remember." I replied.

Not completely a lie. I really don't know what I dreamt. I have an idea of the feeling I was talking about but of course I won't tell her. I don't need to ruin her spirit.

She stared at me, probably trying to see if I was lying since I'm a _really_ bad liar, but once she saw that I was telling the truth she nodded and turned away to look out the window so I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep even though I have no intention in sleeping…

"Five Minutes For Landing. I Repeat, Five More Minutes For Landing." The same woman said in English and in what I suppose was also Italian.

The seats started to move. I turned my head to my left and found my mom jumping up and down in her seat, the hairy man next to her staring at her butt every time she went up. I glared at him and he awkwardly turned to look out the window. I gave a smug smile.

It reminded me Renee's #1 fan, A.K.A. boss, Phil Dwyer. I could tell that that Phil liked Renee _a lot_ because he gives Renee a vacation whenever she wants so she could travel with me and even pays her _everything_. Hotels and plane tickets included. Also it's pretty obvious that Renee likes Phil because every time someone mentions his name she looks down and turns pink.

They're perfect for each other and I hope one day close to this one Phil will _actually _have the nerve to ask her on a date.

"Can you _believe_ it, Bella? Five more minutes and we'll be in Italy!" Renee said with a huge grin plastered on her face. I beamed back.

"Yeah, I know, mom. _Exciting._" I replied, but once I knew there were only five minutes to land, the feeling I had just got bigger and bigger.

Renee stared at me worried again when she heard me respond since she knew I was lying but shook it off.

"MOM! Hurry up if you want to get a taxi. There're a lot of people in this Italian airport and I'm starting to think that if we don't hurry up we'll have to WALK to a hotel!" I yelled at Renee who was running behind me with her luggage while I was running ahead of her with mine.

"I'm trying to catch up to you, Bella but you're too fast! SLOW DOWN!" She shouted back. I was about to respond when someone caught my eye. I stopped running.

"Tour Bus To Italy's Favorite City, Volterra! We can take you through the Volterran streets and show you around but also to Volterra's famous castle!"Come this way and you won't regret it!"

I couldn't help but feel that the woman was lying on the last part; she was extremely gorgeous and pale with her eye color weird, like brown over red…

I felt a hand grab my arm so I yelped and pulled away.

"God, Bella," Renee said, "I was just going to tell you that we should go take the tour through the place called Volterra. I mean, there's even a castle we get to visit!"

"Um… Fine?" It sounded like a question.

"Come on then!" And she dragged me with the luggage to the woman.

"Well, Hello." The woman greeted us politely once we got to her.

"My name's Heidi, how can I help you?" She continued with a warm smile.

"I would like to know where exactly you would take us in Volterra." Renee said. Don't get me wrong, Renee can be mature when she wants to.

"Well," Heidi said, "I would take you in a tour bus to Volterra to check out restaurants, hotels, famous museums, and of course, the castle."

Renee grinned. "That sounds _really_ interesting! How much does it cost, Heidi?"

"Twenty Euros per person." Heidi grinned back.

Wow. I barley got here and I'm already surprised. This tour is _really _cheap and to top it off, I just found out that this _huge _part of Italy is touristic so there are _a lot_ of American English-talking people here and the Italians also speak English to communicate with the American tourists. Including Heidi. Damn, we're lucky that we don't have to speak Italian to ask where the bathroom is or something like that.

"Even better!" I jumped up in shock when Renee completely snapped me out of my trance with her outburst.

Renee turned to me, "Want to go!" I sighed.

"Fine, mom."

"YAY! Wait, what about the luggage? Where will we put them?" Renee pouted. Immatureness coming out…

"No worries, you can leave your luggage in the back with the rest." Heidi said.

"Perfect!"

And so we got in the crowded tour bus, the feeling unbearable now…

"Please be careful getting off the bus, we have finally arrived t the Volterra castle." Heidi announced.

The tour was actually interesting. We ate at different restaurants and I feel like if I'm going to explode any minute for how full I was.

"We _finally _get to see the inside of the castle!" Renee exclaimed with a grin. I forced myself to smile back and when I did, Renee's grin wiped off her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sadness filled in her eyes. Great. I made Renee's happiness disappear.

"N-Nothing." I lied. She sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to make me tell her the truth.

…

We toured the castle, that was 99% made of gold. There were some really cool -rich type- rooms and every time Heidi opened a new door everyone around me would gasp, including Renee. They were beautiful. Sometimes Heidi would skip doors but no one ever asked.

After a couple of hours later (around three or four) we finally ended up in front of a _huge_ golden and the two people guarding it opened them. They were as pale as Heidi and their eye color was the same as hers too.

What pretty much freaked me up was that when they closed the doors behind us when we stepped in the room, they closed them with them inside too… with smug faces. I gulped.

Everyone then turned their attention towards the front of the room where there were three thrones of gold wit three men in them. There was also a lot of pale people around the room. Some at the left and others on the right.

Correction. 99.9% of the castle is gold. Rich much.

"Well, This is wonderful! We have new tourists!" The man in the middle exclaimed.

"My name is Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius." He continued motioning to his left and his right. Caius stared at us sourly and Marcus just kept staring at a wall. He looked bored and uninterested.

Everyone gasped as we noticed at the same time how Aro, Caius and Marcus' eyes were red.

Aro's grin widened, if that were possible. "Alright everyone. Let's drink."

And at that moment I didn't know what to do when everyone in the room besides Marcus ran towards us so fast that it was a blur so I escaped them and ran towards the corner of the room and sat under a table and sobbed when I saw Heidi bit Renee's neck.

I didn't know _what_ they were but it's for sure that they aren't humans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**

**Sorry for taking long on writing. Ya know, problems in life are **_**really **_**irritating me now. God.**

**K, I'll let you read.**

Chapter 4- The Human's Name

BPOV

I just stared as Aro, Caius, Heidi and all the others (except Marcus) finished everyone else that was one the tour with me off and I felt more and more tears come down my cheeks every time I heard a scream. A painful scream. I held back whimpers.

The worst scene was my mother. Her body was on the floor and she was staring at me. Eyes open, blank face on. I stared back.

"Alright. Chelsea, would you take these bodies to the dungeon please?"

I snapped out of my daze. I looked up and just got to see a woman no older than 19 nodding her head. One minute she's nodding at Aro, the next second the _bodies _of everyone are in her hands and the next she off the room and back.

"Thank you, Chelsea." Aro said, nodding his head to her. Chelsea nodded back. Now _everyone's _eyes were red. Even Heidi's.

I cursed in my head. God, kill me now. My heart raced faster at the thought of the same death happening to me and then everyone's head turned so fast to look at me, it was a blur.

_I didn't mean it literally._

Aro smiled at me. "Hello, little one." He said.

I breathed in and out really fast, looking at everyone one by one, panicking. They're going to kill me. I was freaked.

Then the bid bold one began walking toward me really slowly, as if trying not to scare me. Not that it helped. I scooted back, against the wall under the golden table as the bold guy bend down in front of me, kneeling in front of me so he would see my face and not the top of the table.

"Hello there, little squirt. My name's Felix." He said, smiling kindly at me. He extended his hand to me so I could shake it but I just stared at it. He put it back to his side awkwardly.

I felt something poking the back of my head and so I turned my head left to see a small girl who had blonde hair up in a bun that make her seem older and had a black cloak on, her cloak a shade darker than anyone else's except Aro, Marcus and Caius'. She was glaring at me. I stiffened and then her eyes widened. She whispered something too low for me to hear and then everyone took their attention from me and turned to stare at her questionably. I then noticed that Marcus had left the room earlier without taking a look at me.

"What do you mean by 'it's not working'?" Felix asked while he was still in front of me, just his head turned to the blonde small girl. She may be small but I think I'll get a heart attack if she glares at me again.

She whispered something again, still staring at me with her bloody red eyes, surprised.

"You _tried _it on her! She's only like fourteen!" Felix growled at her. I flinched. I don't know how he heard her and I really _don't_ want to know. I just want to get out of here. Alive.

The small girl turned her gaze at Felix and glared at him.

"So now you're protecting _her_! Why _now_! She was supposed to be our food anyway!" She yelled. I felt a tear come down my cheek and I flinched again once I remembered my mother, Renee Swan. Dead. And Felix noticed.

"Shut _up_! You're scaring her!" Felix shouted. And the girl didn't respond. She looked hurt.

"Felix. Jane. _Please _calm down." Aro interrupted. Jane. That was the girl's name. She was small, blonde and looked like a 16 year old. **(A/N Remember, **_**looked**_** like a 16 yr old. Not **_**is**_**.) **She was even freakier with her black cloak hood on. She put it on once Aro calmed down and now I could only see her shiny burgundy red eyes.

"Sorry, Master." Jane said. _Master. _

Aro nodded.

"Now, Jane dear. Do you mind explaining what you meant when you said that it wasn't working?" Aro asked.

"Not at all, Master. What I meant was that –as Felix had said-," I caught her stealing him a glance, "I used my talent on the young girl and she showed no hint of pain." Huh?

Aro also walked slowly toward me and I scooted back again as far away from him as I could. Once he was in front of me he also extended his hand and said for me to put mine inside. I sighed, knowing I had no other choice. His hand gave me chills. It was like ice.

Once my hand was inside his, Aro waited for something and after a while waiting, he gasped and let go of it. I flopped it back to my side.

"Fascinating," He said, "I can't read her," He grinned.

"A mental shield. She may be useful once she grows up and changes into one if us. Keep her." He continued. _Changes into of us? What are they?_

Felix POV **(tada -_-)**

Aro waited for the girl to put her hand inside his, she just sighed and did what she was told. Aro then put his concentrated face on and waited to read her every thought but after a while he let her go and gasped.

"Fascinating," He said, "I can't read her," And then he grinned. I bet everyone was thinking the same thing. Huh?

We've never come across someone who Aro couldn't read!

"A mental shield. She may be useful once she grows up and changes into one of us. Keep her." Aro continued.

I saw how the girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion once Aro said '_Changes into one of us_' and I couldn't help but chuckle at her face. Her eyes snapped to stare at me and I just shook my head, still chuckling. If we're going to keep her might as well know her name. Right?

I sat down in front of her and smiled kindly.

"What's your name, squirt?"

She smiled back so little that I barley saw the sides of her lips pull up.

"Bella." She said.

**I hoped you enjoyed this Not-So-Interesting chapter.**

**Alec is going to be shown in the next chapter but don't get too excited, it's just going to be a fast Who-Is-Alec chapter.**

**I just need to give important information.**

**Human Ages:**

**Aro: ~ Rather not know ~**

**Caius: ~ Rather not know ~**

**Marcus: ~Rather not know~**

**Sulpicia: Not going to be very mentioned in this story**

**Athenodora: ****Not going to be very mentioned in the story.**

**Jane: 17**

**Alec: 17**

**Heidi: 19**

**Chelsea: 18**

**Afton: 18 –****Going**** to ****be****mentioned **_**a lot**_** later so that means that he isn't part of the guard **_**yet**_**-**

**Felix****: 18**

**Demetri: 19**

**Renata: 19 (Her age doesn't matter since she's not going to be mentioned much but if you want to know. Alright. She –Like Afton- doesn't exist in the Volturi yet) **

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, I like Emmett, but I like Felix and Demetri too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**O_o **

…

Chapter 5- No Nightmares

BPOV

Aro smiled.

"Well, Bella. I suppose you already know that we aren't human." Aro said.

I nodded stiffly.

"Then since you are going to stay with us, I guess you should know more about us." He carried on.

"Do I _have _to stay?" I whispered so Aro and Felix would only hear. And so I thought.

"Of course you do! We just can't let any human that knows about us go!" Caius snapped. I cringed away. I didn't mean for him to get mad.

"Caius, brother. _Please._" Aro said calmly. Caius sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Aro smiled.

"You have no reason to be so," Aro replied, "And as I told you, I shall tell you what we are. Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

I bit my lip. Would I? I have to, I guess. It's that or I die. I nodded.

"Alright. Bella," He took an unnecessary breath only making it _more_ dramatic, "We are vampires."

I froze. Vampires. Blood drinking creatures. _Human _blood drinking creatures. And I was alone in a castle full of them. But yet, they weren't harming me. Or at least not yet.

Everyone stared at me probably seeking my reaction.

"Might as well drink my blood right now" Was the first thing that I said.

Everyone stared at me for a moment then burst out laughing for who knows what reason. I don't see what's so funny about what I said. I guess they've never had my type of reaction. They probably haven't ever told a human.

Everyone kept on laughing. Everyone except Jane and a guy her age next to her. They looked so alike that they could surely pass as twins. Only Jane was blonde and the guy was a brunette.

Even Caius cracked a smile but Jane and the guy just gazed at me.

"I don't see what's so funny about watching someone drink your mother's blood in front of you." I said while getting up from under the table. Aro and Felix stopped laughing and got up quickly too and then everyone stopped laughing at once.

Heidi gazed the floor and I sighed. I don't know what got into me but I was no longer scared. I know they're vampires and that I'm a human alone with them but I'm not scared. I felt normal. Angry even.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Heidi whispered, still staring at the floor. I pretended that I didn't hear her.

"Well," Aro said, breaking the silence, "We shall go on," He turned to me, "Bella, Do you know everyone's name here?"

I turned to him and shook my head.

"Whose name do you not know?" He asked. I pointed to a guy next to Heidi and the other guy next to Jane.

"This is Demetri," He pointed to the guy next to Heidi and Demetri nodded to me saying hello, "And this is Alec." He pointed to Jane's look alike.

"Alec is Jane's brother by blood. They are twins," Oh, "They are seventeen."

I nodded.

"Will I be changed into a _vampire_ and be part of the guard to work for you for eternity?" I asked. I actually wasn't really freaked out of the idea anymore.

Aro nodded and I sighed.

"Then can I know more about you? I don't think you've told me everything."I pointed out. Now it was Aro's turn to sigh. He turned around to look at the huge golden clock on the wall on top of their thrones.

"Chelsea, please take Bella to one of the guest rooms and find her some pajamas. Once she is ready for bed, answer every question she has. Its 10:30 and I'm sure she's tired. Then tomorrow morning would you find her something _decent_ to wear and bring her here back to the throne room?" Aro asked Chelsea. Talk about favors. Chelsea nodded and walked to my side. I nodded to her and walked toward the golden doors. While Chelsea was unlocking them I looked behind me.

Aro was smiling at me, Caius was staring curiously at me, Felix was grinning at me, Demetri was beaming at me, and Alec and Jane were staring, no, _glaring _at me.

I quickly turned away and found Chelsea waiting with the doors open for me with a smile. I smiled back and walked through the doors. I stood there as Chelsea closed the doors again.

We walked in silence through the empty never-ending halls that Heidi had showed me and the _dead_ –wince-tourists.

Every one in a while I would feel her staring at me and I would look up at her and when I did, she would just smile and I would smile back.

About 15 minutes later of walking and walking Chelsea _finally_ opened the door of a room.

"Sorry for taking so long," She said, "I was looking for the best room that would fit you."

I gasped. The room was beautiful. This was one of the rooms Heidi had skipped during the tour. The color theme was light blue with white and brown. A unique combination. I loved it.

"Like it?"

"No. I _love_ it."

She grinned.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'll go find you some pajamas." She said as she turned around to walk towards the door.

"Wait." I said. She turned around and waited patiently.

"Is it alright if I wore my old pajamas?" I asked. She stared at me confused.

"Where are they?"

"I was a tourist remember? My luggage is in the back of Heidi's tour bus." I said. She nodded.

"What color is your luggage?" I bit my bottom lip, knowing that it had some of Renee's clothes in it too since she had refused to leave any clothes in our house in Arizona and not all her clothes fit in her own luggage.

"Pastel green with white stripes." I finally answered. She nodded and all of the sudden she went in position to run and then she disappeared in thin air. Hm.

I was barely walking toward a bathroom to check it out when all of the sudden the bedroom door opened and Chelsea came in with my luggage in her hands like if it was nothing but a feather.

"Sorry I took so long. There were _a lot_ of luggage in the bus and it was quite difficult to find yours." She said.

"Yeah, Chelsea, Two seconds late. I'm furious." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

She put my luggage on the floor and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked. She turned around, confused.

"Aren't you going to change?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. But wait and sit on the bed while I change in the bathroom." She nodded and sat down like an obedient dog.

I opened my luggage and avoided Renee's clothes while I got out my old blue t-shirt and my comfy black polka dot pants. I got inside the _huge_ bathroom with two sinks and a bathtub and changed, throwing the clothes I had on in a corner. I opened the bathroom door and found Chelsea lying down on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"I told you to sit down on my bed and wait for me. Not to lie down and get comfortable." I said. She looked at me then rolled her eyes. After, she sat up. **(A/N This is not supposed to be funny –well, for me anyway- so don't tell me that I suck for humor. I not in a good mood enough to do a funny part in this chapter.)**

"How come humans take so long just to change?"

"Because we actually _care _about how we look."

"In a castle full of vampires?"

"We forget."

"You're the typical teenager."

"Look who's talking."

"At least I can control my girliness."

"I'm not girly."

"I can see that."

"What do you mean?"

"Who wears _that_? I mean an old shirt and a polka dot pants?"

"Spit it out, Chelsea."

"You look like a cow and so you have no fashion sense."

"I don't need it."

"I can tell that we'll get along."

"Mm Hm."

We stared at each other then burst out laughing. We kept on laughing for a while but when it died down I broke the silence.

"How about you start telling me about vampires?"

"Ugh. Where do I start?"

"I recommend you from the beginning."

"That's not what I meant."

"The I don't care from where you start. I just want to know more."

"Alright. I'll start from the basics. We have unbelievable strength, speed and…"

4 Hours Later

Chelsea talked and talked about vampires and I learned a lot of new things. For example, their eyes are red because they drink human blood. She said Aro had a friend who chose to drink animal blood instead of human and that was the way their eyes were the color of gold instead of red.

Every minute that passed I just got more and more interested in vampires. Hollywood is completely wrong. On everything.

I also learned how the city was called Volterra because this _coven _ –as they called it- of vampires was the most powerful and rich of the world and they were called 'The Volturi' and I was now part of them too.

Chelsea insisted that now I knew everything she did about vampires and that she had filled me in everything. Even the abilities of the Volturi and that Jane had tried to use her painful one on me today and that thanks to my _mental shield_, I didn't get hurt. Apparently 'mental shield' meant that no one's mental power worked on me. Which I'm 100% happy for. I don't know why Jane already hates me but I really don't want her to hurt me with her strength and less with her power.

"Alright, Bella. It's already 2:30 a.m. and I bet you're going to pass out any minute. Don't worry, you know everything. Now go to sleep." Chelsea said.

"No," I whined, "I want to learn more." She rolled her eyes.

"You know everything, now go to sleep. Aro wants you in the throne room tomorrow morning. Go. To. Sleep."

"Why does he want to see me?" I asked. She sighed.

"He probably wants to know more about you. You know, like your life and also your future here in the Volturi. Go to sleep." She responded. I nodded tiredly, closed my eyes and threw myself on my pillow.

"You're lucky you don't sleep." I mumbled, half asleep. She chuckled.

"Yeah. Sure. Go. To. Sleep."

"But don't leave me. Stay with me here until tomorrow."

"Alright. Now. Sleep." She said sternly.

"Good night, Chels." I mumbled.

"Good night, Bella. Sleep tight." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep…

No nightmares this time.

**Hey everyone.**

**Why are there two chapters more?**

**Cuz you guys deserved it.**

**I have been tarding a bit lately so I decided to make this one with the other one.**

**Bye. **

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Aro creeps me out,**

**And he wound scare the shit out of me with a simple 'boo.'**

***He **_**really **_**does***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello**

**My name is Isabella Swan.**

**I just want to say this LOUD and CLEAR.**

**Alec Volturi belongs to Al's Lullaby.**

**To only her so stop your dirty little head from thinking about him.**

…**.**

**Ugh. I wish.**

**But still… Don't think about him. He's mine.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Al –me of course-: Twilight is MINE! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Alec: *shakes head in shame* Alyyyy….**

**Al: *frowns* Don't call me Aly.**

**Alec: Say it.**

**Al: *says innocently* Say what?**

**Alec: *dazzles her* Say it and I'll be at your room at night waiting for you and **_**only**_** you.**

**Al: *stares at him with widened eyes* I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND NEVER WILL! IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Alec: *smirks* I had my fingers crossed.**

**Al: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Chapter 6- Getting Ready

BPOV

"BELLA! WAKE UP! We still have to get you ready for your meeting with Aro, Caius and Marcus!"

I groaned and rolled over so my back would face Chelsea, only, lucky me. I fell off the bed.

"And _that's _what you get for ignoring me." Chelsea giggled.

"It has _nothing_ to do with ignoring you." I muttered.

"It's called karma."

"Whatever." I could have sworn that I heard her roll her eyes.

"You _do_ realize that you're still on the floor, right?"

"It's just as comfy as the bed."

Then there was silence. And so I thought.

"Look, Bella! This is the perfect outfit for you!"

I groaned and sat up on the floor, rubbing my eyes with my fists knowing that with Chelsea you never argue unless you want to lose. I learned that yesterday when she was telling me about vampires.

I snuck a peek at it and then I lost it.

"THERE IS _NO_ WAY THAT I'MPUTTING _THAT _ON!" I yelled, no, shrieked.

Then Felix came busting through the door.

"You guys okay? I heard a shriek and it sounded like if it came from here." He said.

I felt my blush creep on my cheeks and thankfully, no one seemed affected by it, being vampires and all.

"We're fine." Chelsea muttered while eyeing me intensely. I glared back.

"Speak for yourself." I said back. Felix stared at us, not comprehending at all. I rolled my eyes and put my hand out toward the pink miniskirt and the tank top. My palm up toward the ceiling.

Felix followed my arm until his eyes finally reached the outfit. Then he pursed his lips together and I could tell that it was to stop laughing. Only, he didn't last long. Not much later he was rolling on the floor.

"What!" Chelsea and I yelled at him, clearly annoyed.

Felix kept on laughing until he finally calmed down a bit and had enough control to get up from the floor. He turned to Chelsea.

"Are you seriously going to make Bella wear _that_?" He asked, apparently still a bit in his laughing state. Chelsea frowned.

"What's so awful about this outfit?" She shouted at us. I huffed.

"Oh, _nothing_," I said sarcastically, "Only, EVERYTHING! I'd look like a full time job _slut_!"

Chelsea glared at me.

"Felix," She said while glaring at me, "Get out of Bella's room. We are about to argue about clothes and I doubt that you'd like to hear it." And then as fast as he came busting in, he disappeared as if he was never here. Only leaving behind a breeze of wind.

I turned to her.

"I am not going to wear that you know." I said, 100% percent serious.

"Yes you are." She replied.

"No. I'm. Not. I mean what's so formal about _that_. Aro specified formal." I said grimly.

"Formal for _us_ is something that isn't a t-shirt and some old jeans." But once she saw that I was completely serious she changed her expression.

"Oh, PLEEEEEASE!" Chelsea pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Please." She stuck out her bottom lip more.

"No."

"Pl-ease." She said, splitting the word into two syllables.

"No."

"Please."

I groaned. She's never going to let this go.

"Fine," I didn't get to continue because she gave a squeal, "BUT!"

"I should have known there was a but." She said with a frown.

"A longer skirt at least." I continued. Chelsea grimaced.

"All right." And she left, seconds later reappearing with a _little_ longer skirt. But it was better than nothing.

Without another word I grabbed the outfit and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

Once I changed to the sluttly clothes –thank god Chelsea's power is not to read minds and that I have a shield, I'd be dead by now- I walked outside to my room where Chelsea was still waiting impatiently but once she saw me a grin spread across her face.

"You look awe-some! Now for the make-up!" She squealed. My eyes widened. I'm only going to see Aro for God's sake!

"I'm only fourteen, Chels!" I screamed at her. Chelsea frowned.

"Fine but you owe me."

"Riiiiiiiiiight." I said sarcastically. No need for a make-up session.

"Let's just leave." Chelsea said, in no need to go in another argument. As me.

I nodded and made my way to the door, closing the door behind Chelsea and me. I saw Chelsea shake her head.

"God. You're sooo slow." She groaned. Then all of a sudden we were flying. Well, that's what it felt like. The air wept me face and so I hid it in the stone like chest holding me. Wait…

"CHESLEA! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO RUN!" I yelled. I heard her giggle, and then I didn't feel the wind hitting me with force anymore.

"We're here." She responded shortly.

I jumped out of her arms and I stared at the huge golden door. The same ones I had crossed two times just yesterday. First with my mother and the other tourists. Then I had crossed these doors again with Chelsea toward the hall. Alive. Unlike the rest of the _humans_. I flinched.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard Chelsea unlocking the doors. She was now waiting with them open and I now saw that everyone was inside. The kings, Heidi, Felix, Demetri and, what I was fearing, the witch twins, as they are known for. I don't have to guess to know how they earned that name. From what I've heard from Chelsea, they enjoy harming punished vampires _and_ humans. Especially Jane.

I started walking toward the throne room where everyone was waiting for me. I had barley took _one_ step and I already feel Jane's intense ability on me.

I sighed. Here goes nothing.

**I hope this was a review worthy chapter.**

**I am sooo sorry for my delays.**

**Anyway,**

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm actually good at these poems, Complement, will you?**

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nope, no important A\N in this chapter.**

**Just a…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Al: *grins* I only own Alec.**

**Alec: *frowns* Ugh, not again.**

**Al: *pouts* What did I do wrong?**

**Alec: Say it whole.**

**Al: But-**

**Alec: NO BUTS!**

**Al: *sighs* I don't own Twilight, not even Alec.**

**Alec: *throws hands in the air* I'M FREE!**

**Al: *runs away sobbing* **

**Alec: *goes running after her* No, AL! It's not that I don't like being owned by you! It's just-**

**-You may now start reading and stop listening to Alec's stupid excuses-**

**Alec: AL! THEY'RE NOT STUPID! Just listen to me! It's because…**

Chapter 7- Family

BPOV

"Hello, Bella." Aro greeted with a smile. I nervously smiled back. After all, they _are_ the kings of the vampire world. And besides that, I'm human and they're vampires. They could kill me with a simple squeeze.

"Hello, Aro." I timidly responded. I didn't have the courage to say anything else, not when everyone was staring at me. He turned to Chelsea.

"You told her everything?" He asked.

"Yes, Master."

Aro's smile widened. "Perfect," He turned back to me, "Alright, shall we start?" I nodded and as I did, I noticed Marcus' throne empty. Aro caught my gaze.

"Do not worry. Marcus shall join us soon," He said with his Italian accent thick, "He's in his room and he will be listening so you will be in no need to repeat yourself."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I saw from the corner of my eye Chelsea roll her eyes.

"He _means_ that you should start your introduction, Bella. All we know about you is your name." She whispered, even though I was sure that the whole room heard.

"Oh. Oh!" I all of the sudden reacted. I heard someone chuckle and everyone including myself turned to see Caius laughing. I think I heard a couple gasp and everyone stared at Caius with dumbfounded expressions. I decided to ignore it.

I then heard Aro clear his throat and all eyes shifted back to me. Aro motioned for me to start, so I did.

"Um, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm fourteen and I was born in a little town in Washington named Forks. My parents are, or _were_ anyway, Renee and Charlie Swan but got divorced when I was seven. Renee took me to live with her in Phoenix, Arizona at the same age and so I lived with her for another seven years. I used to visit Charlie a lot but then I got sick of it and stopped, so on that time I would travel with Renee around the globe instead.

"One day Renee decided that we visit Italy and so we took a tour to Volterra's castle and everyone except me ended up being vampire's meal, so…here I am." I finished. Everyone stayed still after, either with a thoughtful face like Felix or just bored and irritated like Jane. Aro suspended the silence.

"So your name is Isabella?" He asked with his never-take-off smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"May I call you Isabella?" He asked. I nodded once again, I mean, I didn't like being called Isabella but with a vampire, I didn't have a choice to tell him no. And just when I was about to say something, Marcus walked in through a door near the thrones so he wouldn't have to pass us. He was about to sit on his gold throne but when he took his first glance at me, he gasped.

"Are you alright, Master?" Heidi asked him while taking a step forward as if ready to catch him if he fainted, which for him, is impossible.

Marcus just quickly put his hand over Aro's, and it took me a while to comprehend what was happening. Marcus wanted Aro to read his thoughts; the only question left now was, why?

After a couple of seconds Aro gasped too and then a huge grin spread across his face.

"Now, Isabella. I am aware that Chelsea told you that you shall join the Volturi since you have a mental shield and your destiny to be changed." He assumed. I nodded as Marcus stiffly took seat in his throne.

"Well, would you want to know the bonds?" He asked. I stared at him for a couple of seconds while everyone was waiting for me to respond until I finally comprehended what he meant and nodded. Marcus was the bond prophet. Marcus sighed and finally talked to me -or to anyone in that fact- for the first time and smiled, receiving gasps after and I felt a stronger poke than yesterday's on the back of my head. No need to guess to find out who it is.

"Alright," Marcus said, snapping everyone out of their shocked states, "Heidi and Chelsea are your new sisters, Felix and Demetri your cousins and, well," He suddenly looked a little nervous and paused for a while before continuing, "Isabella, would you like to be my daughter?"

I froze. Marcus as my father? One of the Masters of the people who pretty much helped kill my mother? Would I be able to accept him as whom he asks to be? I mentally forgave Chelsea, why not Marcus? Could I? The answer was yes. I could.

And then out of nothing I said, "I would be honored."

Marcus smiled again, only this time with a real glint of happiness in his eyes, something that had seemed extinct in his life for a long time.

"Well then, Aro and Caius are now your uncles." He went on. I turned to Aro and Caius and while Caius had a simple smile on his face, Aro had an ear to ear grin.

"Wonderful! Just Wonderful!," Aro exclaim, "I have a niece!"

I heard a grunt and I turned around to spot Felix.

"No fair! How come Heidi and Chelsea get to be her sisters and I don't get to be her big brother!" Felix whined. Then I was startled by the poke again. I mentally sighed and stiffened. I can't _bear_ to imagine if I had no shield…

"Felix, calm down," Marcus snapped me out of my daze, "You shall be Isabella's cousin as for Demetri but you two shall act like big overprotective brothers. And that is why young Isabella won't have _one _boy talk to her with one of you two around." Marcus ended with a chuckle and Felix and Demetri grinned proudly. I couldn't hold the urge to roll my eyes. As Chelsea described him, I think of Felix as the big baby of the family, I find it funny to see him scaring a boy near me away. But then again, they _are _practically made to scare humans, much as myself.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VOLTURI! Don't you _dare_ roll your eyes at me!" Felix roared. I sighed. I can already imagine how Felix will grow to be with me. Yeah, take advantage of the human playing jokes on her and scaring her to death with your super speed. You're free to do so. **(-_-)**

But then I couldn't help but smile a bit after, Isabella Marie Swan _Volturi_. I liked the new name.

Aro then excused me to leave back to my room to do whatever I wanted for the rest of the day and so I did as told. Alone this time since Chelsea said to just walk forward, ignoring other hallways until I reach a door that should say 'Bella' in big, black, bold letters which Chelsea had put up a while ago while I was distracted talking to 'The Masters.' I thanked her and just as I was about to cross the doors, Marcus called to me.

"Isabella?" I turned around to face him. He smiled.

"Welcome to the Volturi family."

I smiled back. "Thank you, father." His smile turned into a grin and so I left.

Minutes later after I had finally gotten to my room and was ready to take a nap, due to Chelsea's waking me early, and was lying on my bed a thought struck me.

Why hadn't Marcus mentioned the twins?

But I mentally slapped myself. I didn't need to get my hopes up. I already knew that Jane and Alec for no motive hated me. Marcus probably didn't want to hurt my feelings telling me that they were destined to be my enemies. Nothing more.

And the same people I would have to live with for eternity.

**Girl: Whatcha Doin'?**

**Boy: Eatin' Chocolate.**

**Girl: Where ya get it?**

**Boy: The dog dropped it.**

**Girl: Where's the dog?**

**Boy: At the door.**

**Girl: What's he doin'?**

**Boy: Makin' more.**

**Lol. Get it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, and Vampires are hot (not counting the Kings), isn't it true?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Hey, Al's okay**

**Ok, **_**that**_** was a dumb rhyme.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alec: *awkwardly waves* Um, I have **_**no **_**idea where Al is sooo… Um, without her this isn't a disclaimer.**

**Al: *screams from the other side of her bedroom door* YOU HAVE**_** NO **_**RIGHT TO CALL ME AL! ONLY **_**FRIENDS**_** CALL ME AL! **

**Alec: *pouts* Fine, **_**Alexandra**_**. Be that way. But will you forgive me?**

**Al: *once again shouts from her room* ONLY IF YOU DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!**

**Alec: *whines* Oh, come **_**on**_**. You know that I can't let you do that!**

**Al: WELL, TOO BAD! YOU'RE **_**UN**_**FORGIVEN!**

**Alec: *sighs* Alright, let's change the name from disclaimer to-**

**Al: *runs out of room and hugs Alec* YAY! I'm sooo happy that I can scream 'I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT'! *pauses* … *widens eyes* **

**Alec: *pulls away from Al to stare at her* HA! You said it!**

**Al: *pouts* No fair.**

**-You may now read, reread and REVIEW-**

Chapter 8- Big _Overprotective _Brother (Cousin)

BPOV (5 Months Later)

It has been 5 months since I've been in Volterra and it's been great. Days after I was named Marcus' daughter, my real dad, Charlie, called me and asked how everything happened and if I was okay. To him and everyone else we were in a car accident while we were in the 'tour' bus and I was the only person (besides Heidi of course) who survived.

Apparently he knew about Renee's death a _little_ late. 3 days late. If it wasn't for the Volturi I would have been in the street waiting for Charlie to find me or something like that. He had asked where I was so he could pick me up but I had refused. I had passed the phone to Chelsea –since I can't lie- and she told Charlie that she was a 'teacher' from a boarding school here in Italy and that she would be honored to take me in her 'class' since I seemed like an intelligent girl. Of course, Charlie accepted and he even sent me money to pay the 'boarding school'. When I got it Chelsea just shook her head and said "Trust me, you won't need it" so I just sighed and put it in one of my locked drawers, not that a simple lock could stop vampires from opening it.

But at least it gave the message for them to not look in.

Marcus, being a father, refused for me to stop my studies in which that this _is _a boarding school in a way. But not only do I have normal classes, but extras as well.

Defense and Attack.

**Teachers**_**:**__ Felix and Demetri._

(Not only karate, tae kwon do and judo, but even how to 'cat fight' as Felix puts it.)

Heels and 'Fashion'.

**Teachers:** _Heidi and Chelsea._

(I swear I've almost killed myself various times in this one.)

Sports and Gymnastics.

**Teachers:** _Felix, Demetri and even Chelsea and Heidi._

(They have told me that this one urgent since I need balance because I walking in heels isn't enough.)

Italian.

**Teachers:** _Aro and Marcus._

(Uncle Caius is too 'busy' to teach me. I say that he just doesn't have enough patience.)

I have these classes every day, half an hour each. It gets irritating after a while. It's pretty obvious that I'm not getting coordinative any time soon. I'm just lucky that the twins have nothing to do with my classes. They extremely dislike me.

I have become everyone's family member or a least friend but Jane and Alec's. They completely ignore me. Well, except for the glares.

I've tried to talk to them a couple of times. You know, like with a simple 'Hello' or even a 'How are you' but they only leave the room, like if I'm not even there. Also, every time Felix talks to me and Jane is present, she tries to use her gift on me, full power. Marcus just tells me to ignore her but I'm _sure _he's hiding something. I just need to find out _what_.

*In the Mean Time*

I started unpacking my stuff from my luggage. I sighed in relief. Finally! I'm back at the castle, in a place where Heidi and Chels won't be able to drag me around like a doll, or as a minimum not greatly. **(A/N did you understand that? Cause **_**I**_** barely did. :/ …)**

I've been gone from here for a total of 7 days because Chelsea and Heidi took me in a tour around Volterra. Even though I told them that Heidi already did it, but they said that I wasn't shown the 'right way.' Their words, not mine. The tour was taken to malls, vampire legend museums (I was cracking up here with Heidi and Chelsea. The people stared at us as if we were crazy) and other places which Heidi didn't take me in the tour last time. I slept at _least_ in 5 hotels during the night.

I took out my IPod from my front left pocket and put it on my dresser next to the door. I walked back to the luggage that was sitting on my bed and kept on unpacking when I heard a door slamming open, a

"BELLS!" and a _crack_. I sighed, knowing that I was going to have to face Felix's hug and when I turn around I'll see his huge grin, his usual, since I haven't seen him in a week.

Only, when I turned around I didn't see Felix with his grin. He had his Uh-Oh face. Shit.

I looked at the floor where I ad caught him glancing, and there, on the floor, in pieces, was my IPod.

"FELIX VOLTURI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY IPOD!"

"It's cause…I was excited…the door…well, you know." Felix stuttered.

Then a figure was in front of me and hugged me, I stiffened a little but relaxed when I saw a head of blonde hair. I hugged back.

"Hey, Bella."

"What up, Demy." I used his hated nickname. He grimaced.

Then from the corner of my eye I saw Felix tiptoeing slowly out of the room.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily, Felix." I muttered, still in Demetri's arms. I pulled away and glared at Felix who was staring in front of him at my bedroom door with widened eyes. Demetri smirked.

"Ok, see ya, Bells. I'll leave you two alone. Felix, enjoy your punishment." And with that he was gone. Felix glared at the place where he once was.

"Feeeeliiiiix." I sang. His eyes snapped to me.

"You know you're going with me to buy a new one, right?" I laughed. He groaned.

"Chelsea and Heihei aren't going, okay?" He said.

"Of course not!" There is _no_ way I'm taking them to the mall with me. They'd go clothes crazy. I've experienced it once. I'm not going to experience it again. Felix sighed, in relief I believe.

"Fine," He mumbled as he walked toward the door.

"Wait," I said and he stopped and turned to me, "Stay here while I go tell Uncle Aro."

He nodded and threw himself onto my bed. I rolled my eyes and went to tell my uncles and father. They quickly agreed with only one condition. That I wear my cloak, which I don't understand why I have to since I don't twinkle in the sun like them.

I was walking through the halls back to my room when all of the sudden I heard my name being called not so far behind he. Great.

I knew those voices a little too well. I began running toward the room and when I got there I saw Felix lying on my bed trying to solve my Rubik cube with his eyebrows furrowed in frustration and I could tell that his patience was running low.

I ran to my closet; put my cloak on and whispered-yelled breathlessly.

"Felix! Let's get going if you don't want Heidi and Chelsea dragging us into stores! They're coming this way!" And before I could say anything else, I was on his back and we were flying out the window, and then dashing to the mall. Running for our dear lives.

*Half an Hour Later*

"Black or blue?" I asked Felix.

"Hmmm… Black's cool." He answered. I nodded and took my new IPod to the counter to pay where there was a boy around my age working. Not every day you see a 14 year old working at an electronics store.

"I'll be right back, Bells." Felix called to me. I nodded and kept walking to the counter. The boy smiled at me.

"Hello." He said. I smiled back. Do I look _that_ American? He even knew I talked English.

"Hey." I replied, giving him my new IPod and IPod cover to him.

Once he finished checking it he gave them back to me in a box with a bag.

"Is that all?" He asked, eyeing me. I nodded.

"Your _boyfriend_ won't want anything?" He continued. I stared at him, confused. But when he pointed his chin to the door I burst out laughing while shaking my head.

"No, he's _not_ my boyfriend… or anything close," I kept on laughing, "He's _much_ older than me." _Hundreds of years older than me, _I added in my head. He gave me a cute smile.

"Then today's my lucky day." He said. I blushed lightly.

And so that started a whole flirting session… **(A/N I am **_**not p**_**utting the flirt monster side of Bella. Ew. *shivers*)**

*5 Minutes Later*

I was laughing with the counter boy when all of the sudden he stopped then looked over my shoulder and back at me with an alerted expression.

I turned around and saw Felix with a murderous glare on.

If looks could kill…

"What do you think our doing." He asked the counter boy with a livid tone.

"We are talking. _Do you have a problem with that?_" I said through my gritted teeth before counter boy could answer. Felix glanced between the two of us.

"Come on, Bella." He ordered while turning around and walking through the door. I sighed and turned to counter boy.

"Sorry about that." I said. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I _thought _you didn't have a boyfriend." He said. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted me.

"Then why did he call you '_bella'._" He pointed out. I rolled my eyes once again.

"That's my name you asshole! He's my big brother!" I exclaimed. I was going to say that he was my cousin but saying that he's my brother helps my point.

"O-oh. Um, I…" He stuttered. I contained a snort. Sorry, buddy. You lost your chance. I turned away with my bag without saying another word.

"By the way, my name's Daniel." He called out. I stopped mid-way and responded over my shoulder.

"Bella." And began walking again to face Felix, finding him in the parking lot leaning on his car which I _thought _was left in the castle. I sighed. Vampire speed. Here we go…

*And So On…*

"HE WAS FUCKIN' _FLIRTING _WITH YOU, BELLA!" Felix yelled on our way back to the castle in the Mercedes.

"He was _so _not!" I lied. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Bella." He said firmly while watching in front of him.

"What." I said in the same tone.

"Don't lie to me."

I groaned in frustration and noticed that we were entering the Volturi garage.

Felix blew my chance with the first boy who wasn't freaked out of me because of my cloak (since all Volterra knew that cloaks meant danger) and I wasn't going to argue with him about this.

"IT'S _MY _LIFE!" I yelled, and then opened the door, jumping out and running towards the castle's entrance. I needed to go to my room. I didn't look back. I didn't need to. I already knew what Felix's face was going to be like.

*An Hour Later*

I kept staring at the wall in anger. I'm lying down on my bed, bored and depressed. Then I heard a small knock.

"Go away." I mumbled, knowing whatever vampire that was behind my door could hear me perfectly well. Besides, I'm the only human in the castle.

The door opened slowly and a head poked inside. Heidi. She walked in then sat beside me on my bed.

"Why is Felix angry, Bella?" She asked softly. If I wasn't in this situation I would have been surprised. She was never soft and so kind. She's always… _Gothic_. I groaned.

"Why? _Why?_" I asked, "Why is _he_ angry? I should be the only one angry for God's Sake! He didn't even _let _me talk to a boy! The only one here in Italy that speaks English and _actually _speaks to me even when I have my friggin' sparkling preventer cloak that I don't even need! And you ask me why _Felix_ is angry!" I all but screamed in her face. Heidi sighed.

"What did Felix do to piss you off this much again?" She asked, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"HE BLEW MY CHANCE WITH A BOY AND ACTED LIKE A STUPID OLDER BROTHER THAT JUST BUTTS IN HIS LTTLE SISTER'S LIFE!" I shrieked. Heidi's face grew more serious than it already was.

"Bella," She said, "I really _don't _want to know, nor really care what happened in the mall with Felix and earn being hurt with your problems so I won't ask for details." She stood up and stared at me, then continued.

"So I'll just remind you this. The Volturi is a huge family that you are now part of and family doesn't fight. They can't _stand_ being angry with each other. We are there for each other, in the good and in the bad. _Always_… no matter what happens. Remember that." And with that she gave me a small smile and disappeared. I sighed heavily.

I sighed because I knew it was true.

I can't _stand _being mad at Felix. I need to hear him laugh and see his huge grin.

*5 Minutes Later*

I knocked on his door and the door opened to reveal Felix standing there staring at me. Did he seriously want me to talk first? By the looks of it, yes, yes he does.

"Felix," I finally said, "We need to talk. Can I come in?" He nodded absently and stood aside for me to pass.

As I walked in I noticed his room with a rocker theme. His walls were dark blue and it was covered in posters. He had a bookshelf that wasn't even filled with books, but with CD's and a huge king sized bed. He also has a billboard with written on top 'MY FAVORITE FAMILY MEMBERS.' He had pictures of a glaring Heidi, frowning Chelsea, grinning Demetri, startled Aro and he even had pictures of Jane. Most of them were of her in her usual non-emotional self. But there was _one_ single one where she was smiling, flashing her beautiful perfect straight white teeth. But I stared at only one section. A section where there was only pictures of me. I didn't even know that he takes pictures of me when I'm not looking. There was one where I was pouting at Chelsea who was holding an outfit, one where I was laughing with Demetri, and my favorite one for this moment. One where I was hugging Felix with my total human might.

I stared at it for a while when I remembered where I was. I quickly sat on his unused bed and patted the place next to me where he sat. We stared at each other in silence for a while, trying to guess what the other was thinking until we suddenly blurted out at the same time,

"I'M SORRY!" and I think I saw the corners of his lips twitch slightly.

"You first." He said. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch. You were only protecting me and playing the role of the big brother. I wasn't really thinking wisely about what I was doing and you really didn't deserve being snapped at. I'm just so… I really am…" I sighed because I couldn't even say a whole sentence. I then managed to finish. "I-I'm sorry."

Suddenly I was engulfed in cold large arms and Felix's voice talked to me in my ear.

"I should be the only sorry one. I was being an asshole to not let you talk to the kid. It's because I couldn't _stand _to see how he looked at you. With l-l-_lust_ in his eyes. It disgusted me. And I think I went a _little _overboard with the whole thing. I see in a 'Your-Only-Fourteen' way while you are really 'Your-Already-Fourteen'. It's just…_" _He sighed, "_God, _I'm such an asshole."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the whole 'I-Can't-Pronounce-The-Word-Lust-While-Directing-It-To-Fourteen-Year-Olds' situation but snapped out of it when Felix pulled away and stared at the floor. I sighed and gave him another hug which he returned.

"Friends?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head and pulled away. He looked startled. I smiled ad pointed my chin towards his family bulletin board.

"Not _friends_, Felix. _Family._"

**Aww. Felix and Bells had a moment.**

**Now, in the next chapter you will have what you've all been waiting for…**

**THE FIRST TIME ALEC TALKS TO BELLA!**

**But remember, it isn't going to be nice…**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Alec is finally going to talk to Bella,**

**And Bella will throw him something… a shoe?**

**NOPE! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Al: I don't own Twilight.**

**Alec: ***_**cough**_*** **_**Lame**_**.**

**Al: ***_**sigh**_*** Yeah, I know.**

Chapter 9- First Time

BPOV (15 Years Old)

"BELLA!" I heard Chelsea yell from the other side of my bedroom door.

"WHAT!" I yelled back, annoyed from getting interrupted from my reading.

"DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL IS NEEDED IN THE THRONE ROOM!" She yelled again. I sighed.

"Chels, you don't have to scream. I may be only human but I'm not deaf." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get ready. Wear the navy tank top with the white sweater and the white kilt with the heels." Yeah Right.

Once I knew she was gone I opened the door and began walking toward the throne room where Aro, Caius and Marcus were waiting for me in my grey t-shirt and jeans praying that neither Heidi or Chelsea find me like this. Because if Heidi finds out, Chelsea is bound to find out too. I'd be dead meat. Literally.

And apparently God responded to my request… only Satan also did.

I didn't find Heidi or Chelsea, but I _did _find one of the witch twins.

"Hey," I muttered, knowing I won't get a response anyway –like numerous times- so I just passed him without even glancing at him but then I heard him say something back. The first words ever directed to me.

If I would have known that these were going to be the first magic words I would have preferred to continue to be ignored.

"Stupid Human." He muttered, oblivious that I had heard him until I turned around to stare at him with narrowed eyes.

"_What _did you call me?" I said. He turned around and like any other time, glared at me.

"I _said_, Stupid. Human." He repeated. I gritted my teeth. I hated to be reminded that I was just human to them and he knew it.

"I prefer to be human than to be a _witch twin_." I spat with the most venom I've used in my life until now. He took a step forward with his jaw clenched.

"Say that again and you'll be sorry. I may not be able to use my talent on you but remember. You're just _human._ I can drink your precious blood whenever I want." He said with his emotionless expression back and a deadly calm tone. I took a step forward too.

"I'd like to see you try." I said. Alec smirked, took two steps backward and turned around to walk away. But not without insulting me again.

"_Slut._" He 'coughed.'

"_What?_" I growl. He turned around once again and smirked at me.

"What else do you call a _kid _who flirts with the first boy she finds?" He said. I tightened my jaw harder. He's using that against me. How'd he find out that I didn't like to be reminded of the time Felix and I fought?

He may be two years older than me but I'm not letting him talk to me like that. I growled more fiercely, grabbed the first thing I found –a lamp that was on a little table- and threw it at him with all the force I had while yelling.

"THAT WAS A _YEAR _AGO! A _YEAR_!" I shrieked. Alec ducked easily and laughed, mocking me.

"_Sure_." He said while walking away and soon disappeared.

I sighed and finished my way to the throne room.

It was pleasant for a first conversation.

Note The Sarcasm.

***Sigh* Ah, Alec. Always such a charmer.**

**Liked it? ALL reviews are welcome.**

**Criticism AND… the other good one :/ … **

**But I recommend the second one for better chances of getting a new chapter soon.**

**I know this chapter was short but it was somethin'… right?**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

**And you would make my day with a simple review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**Al: *sleeping peacefully and sleep talks* really?...YAY!..Mmhm…McKay…**

**Alec: *sneaks up to her* AL! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR THE STORY!**

**Al: AHHHH! *falls of her bed and glares at Alec* what the fuck, Alec! Wait… *widens eyes in realization* but… *starts sobbing***

**Alec: *runs to comfort Al and engulfs her in a hug* what happened, Al? Why are you crying?**

**Al: *sobs* I-I owned Twilight- *sniff* and then- *sniff* I woke up! *starts crying again***

**Alec: *sighs* All you have to do is say it and then you can fall asleep again, K?**

**Al: *nods slightly and looks up* …**

**Alec: Al, you have to say it louder so your readers can hear.**

**Al: *sighs and whispers* I don't own Twilight. It all is owned by Stephenie Meyer. *buries face in Alec's chest***

**Alec: *smiles at Al who is still buried in his chest and looks up* Alright, you can go on into your reading. There's nothing to see right now. *waits…* *rolls eyes* GO AWAY! *hides Al -who is now sleeping still in his chest- with his body***

Chapter 10- The Mission

BPOV (17 Years Old)

I closed my eyes and then there were only two things filling my ears at the moment. One of them was the sound of the heavy rain pounding on my window, and the other one was the sound of my teeth chattering.

It was _freezing _and I was at the moment I was cuddled up in my bed covers, hugging them to myself. I mentally sighed. I had no sweater to put on except one Chelsea had bought me, not that I would wear it. She had decided to throw away all of the ones I had brought from America because they were 'old' and 'unfashionable.' Not that I care. _I_ wouldn't call the one Chelsea bought me a sweater anyway. It's _pink _and doesn't even cover my belly button. It also had a bunch of gaps in it. A sweater is supposed to cover you and keep you warm, not freeze you to death because of _fashion_.

I heard that Chelsea decided to go with Heidi to the airport for… _food_. That means that I could go to the mall to buy a comfy sweater without any of them finding out. I just have to make my escape. Now all I have to do is tell Marcus and my Uncles.

I jumped off my bed and headed to the throne room, closing the door behind me when I got flooded with memories. Most of them were memories of the Volturi.

The time my mother announced that we were leaving Forks and my father (It didn't affect me that much anymore since time passed and the memory is fuzzy), the first time I saw Heidi (The _beautiful _woman who's now my sister), the first time I saw the inside of the castle (It's funny how I ended up living in it), the first time Jane intended to use her power on me (Yes, the _first_ time. She stills tries…), the first and hopefully last fight between Felix and I (We now pretend like if it never happened), my sweet sixteen (not the best memory…), my first game of truth or dare Volturi style –I cringed-, and my first 'conversation' with Alec.

Ever since that day we have been… _displeased _with each other. Let's just say that we are not very thrilled to see each other now, well, we never were.

Unless you dare to say that we insult each other with everything the other does and says to display our brotherly affection. But that's not the case here. But everyone does not find this good in any way, the other way around, it annoys the crap out of everyone. Even out of Marcus.

Whenever I'm in the throne room with Uncle Aro and Alec walks in all of the sudden everyone groans and covers their ears before running out the throne room.

Long story short, Alec and I hate each other and every time we fight in front of his twin sister, Jane, she tries to hurt me silently with her gift.

"Oh! Hello, Isabella!" I heard a voice greet me. I jumped in surprise and looked up to face Aro.

"Oops. Didn't mean to scare you." Aro chuckled and I smiled back, "Where are you going?"

"Hello, Uncle. I was going to tell you that I wish to go to the mall to buy a sweater." I responded formally. Aro nodded.

"What happened to your old one?" He asked curiously. I frowned.

"Chelsea." I responded shortly. He laughed.

"Ah. Yes, I should have known. But you know the rules. Ask someone to go with you and wear your cloak." And he kept walking through the halls to the opposite side to where I was heading, no doubt going to the _torture _dungeon. I mentally flinched.

"And so the sparkly vampire tells the human on a rainy day." I said sarcastically. Aro laughed and shook his head, but kept on walking, as me.

"Oh. And Isabella?" I turned to him.

"Could you go to Alec's room and tell him to meet me in the dungeon?" Told ya, "Apparently there are some newborns on loose in Australia and I need him to control them." I sighed.

"All right." I mumbled. Aro chuckled.

"Try to come back out alive," He said, "And I hope you don't have a lighter on you. I need him for the mission, remember?" I grimaced.

"I doubt that that will be possible. The stupid asshole pisses me off easily." I muttered and then made my way to another argument.

*Minutes Later*

I could hear the music getting louder and louder with every step I took closer to his bedroom door until I was finally right in front of it. My ears were hurting and pounding now.

I knocked once and opened the door, not caring whether he heard or not. I opened the door wide and leaned against the doorway, watching Alec as he was on his bed with his guitar. He didn't even notice me. Not with my heartbeat and not even with my scent. I decided to announce myself.

"Human girl awaiting here." I sang. He groaned and turned to face me, putting his guitar aside of him.

"What do you want, Bella." He said irritated, clearly not in the mood to argue. Good, because I'm not either.

"Don't be flattered, Alec. I'm not here on my own chord." I responded.

"Then what do you want." He snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Aro wants you to meet him in the dungeon to talk about a mission." I said. Alec groaned louder.

"About?"

"Why don't you go and find out."

He glared at me.

"Useless Human." He muttered.

"Like if your any better."

His glare hardened.

"Get out of my room."

"Why should I?"

"Get. Out." He said through his gritted teeth. I smirked slightly.

"Your wish, my command." I said sarcastically.

I turned around and left towards Demetri's room to ask him to go to the mall with me. Felix is probably play video games in the game room.

I'll be fine walking to Demetri's room. That is, if I don't find the _other _witch twin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight****. **

**I just own the plot. XD**

Chapter 11- Decisions

BPOV (4 Weeks Later)

"No."

"But I haven't even told you what I wanted to say!" He protested.

"Fine. Just spit it out." I snapped at him. Felix gave me an innocent smile.

"Whatcha mean, Bells?" He asked. I huffed.

"Felix. I know you perfectly well to know exactly what you want. What favor do you want me to do?" I finished. He frowned, probably because his 'charm' didn't work on me.

He thought that it worked on _any _human _just_ because it worked on our human secretary, Gianna. Aro contracted her only if she didn't breathe a word of about them and also if she did what she was told, without any complaints. Or else she'd be dead. She's really nice to me and is well at her work. She has been with us for not so long, but only a couple of months. Also, the newest addiction to the family is a woman about 19 years old named Renata. She has a shield like me but since she is a vampire she can extend it _really _far. So whenever someone goes on a mission, she protects them, no matter in what great distance they are in. I don't know if she's nice or snotty since she's a newborn and I'm not allowed to be near her. Felix stepped into my room and closed the door.

"!" He said in a rush that if it wasn't for me being used to vampire talking speed for straining to understand their conversations for years I wouldn't have understood. I rolled my eyes.

"Fel, if you have forgotten, you are part of the Volturi, the richest family in the _world_. You have _plenty _of money to spend on video games. You can even buy the whole store if you want." I clarified. He pouted.

"Pleeeease. I have _no _money!" He pleaded. I sighed.

"What happened with your credit card _this _time?" I asked. It wasn't the first time Aro took away his money. Felix frowned.

"Aro exaggerated _again_! I only bought a couple of video games and he took my c-card again!" He yelled, annoyed.

"_A _few_! For God's Sake, Felix! You bought half the store and not any type of video games, the most expensive ones!" _I faintly heard from across my bedroom door, not very far away.

"SHUT _FUCK _UP, DEMETRI! THIS DOES _NOT _CONCERN YOU! BUTT OUT!" Felix yelled back, not that he had to for Demetri to hear.

"_Asshole."_

"I won't you money BUT!" I said before Felix could argue, "I'll talk to Uncle Aro and see what I can do."

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK Y-"

"_Only _if you shut up." He quickly shut his mouth. Everyone thinks that I'm a 'Daddy's Girl' since I could usually convince Marcus to do something and if Marcus is convinced, so is Aro and Marcus, not that I use it to my advantage. Felix was back quickly out the door.

"Come _on_, Bella! We have to hurry up! He whined, "Geez, just because you're human doesn't mean you have to _act_ like one."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." I said as I jumped off my bed and walked to his side.

"Can I carry and run?" He pleaded. I shook my head.

"I want to use my legs." I said. Felix sighed.

"Does it have to do with the fact that you can _finally _walk on flat surface without tripping?" He asked as we began walking.

"Yes."

"Well, thanks to me." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"You know Chelsea, Heidi and Demetri helped too, right?" I responded. He shrugged.

"Who was the one who caught you when you almost fell a bunch of times?"

"Demetri."

"Oh, well…And who was the one who gave you tips to how to walk in heels?"

"Heidi, wait…what the hell, Felix? You don't even _own _heels." He ignored me.

"And the person who gave you cheers while watching everything?" I sighed.

"Chelsea. Now, your point?"

"I was there with you _ALL _ALONG!" He exclaimed. I huffed.

"And that's why I responded _all _your questions with your name." I said sarcastically.

"Shut it. Anyway, I helped the most."

"Suuuuure." He glared at me.

"Hey! Thanks to me you _also_ know Italian now and tae kwon do!"

"Felix, I'm not even black belt yet. I still need two more belts."

"But soon you'll be black belt 9!"

"Why not 10?"

"You have to be dead to be 10."

"Oh."

*Minutes Later…*

I walked out with a small smile on my face and I saw Felix come into view. I skipped up to him and handed him his shiny black credit card. He stared at it with his eyes wide before snatching it from my hand and engulfing me in one of his signature hugs.

"Air." I breathed out. He quickly let me go and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry…" He paused and then praised his credit card, "I have my c-card back, I have my c-card back, I have my c-card back, I have my c-card back, I have my-"

"_Shut the hell up!" _Demetri's voice interrupted Felix's terrible singing. I shook my head and started walking away from him and toward my room before witnessing their fight.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME!" _Oh god_. And not so soon later I heard the loud sound of two boulders crashing against each other.

"_FELIX AND DEMETRI VOLTURI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HE FRAME AND TABLE!" _

I sighed. I'm pretty sure that Sulpicia won't give in into their mercy _this _time. It was her favorite frame that she had been conserving for more than 300 years now. I walked faster toward my room before I could hear Sulpicia's wrath.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I layed in my bed with my legs crossed with my laptop in front of me, not sure of what to do. I sighed and typed on the website bar '_.com_' and entered my e-mail with my password. I had six new e-mails but I decided to check from whom they are from and read them later.

I went through my old e-mails as well and smiled sadly at the old conversations I had with my best friends while I lived in Phoenix. Justin, Collin, Janet and Melissa. I sighed. I miss them so much.

I looked through the photos that I had saved and nearly cried once I saw the first photo pop out. It was of when I was about 3 years old in a bathing suit in the beach with my parents on either side of me, smiling and happy. On top it said in big letters '_A Summer In Long Beach, California' _and in the bottom next to my sand bucket it said _'Charlie, Renee and Bella Swan, A Happy Little Family'. _

The next photo was of me and Justin. We were at school in the Halloween festival. He was dressed as a zombie while I was laughing my ass off of how funny he looked, besides the fact of how mad Justin was when Collin told him that the zombie costume suited him, considering how he didn't have a brain. I was dressed as a witch with my pointy hat and my purple and black costume no mole included.

I pressed the arrow and laughed at the next photo that popped out. It was a photo of Janet's living room and it was a complete mess. The television was on as the VCR and the popcorn bowl was spilled on the floor. It was the first sleepover we ever had when we were in the seventh grade. I remember that we stayed up all night watching movies. From comedy to horror and we ended up staying late until about 3:3o am. Not only was the living room a mess, but we were all around it sleeping.

Collin was right in front on the TV lying down on the floor with a popcorn on his stomach, Janet was on the couch with the remote control hanging in her hand, Melissa was sitting in front of the coffee able with her head resting on it and her hands crossed under, I was on the small loveseat laying down sideways with a pillow balancing on m hanging feet and Justin was long gone.

You could only see his hand behind the couch and a foot on the other side of the couch. Don't ask me how he got there. It was Janet's mom who took the photograph. She woke up at 9:00 am to find her living room a room of chaos.

I sighed once again and clicked back to stare at the six new messages. Two from Melissa, one from Janet and one each from Justin and Collin.

I clicked the first one Melissa sent me first. It was a sent the day after we were supposed to go back to school three years ago.

_Bella,_

_Why weren't you at school yesterday? Where are you? I went to your house today after school and no one opened. I also noticed that your mom's car wasn't there either. We are all very worried. Please reply as soon as you can._

_Love,_

_Melissa._

I pursed my lips and clicked the first one Janet sent me -which was soon after Melissa sent me her first one-, leaving the most recent ones for last.

_Bells,_

_Mel told me that you didn't open the door on Monday. Mind telling me where you are. You were supposed to come back from Italy a week ago. Please don't tell me that you stayed there. Answer soon._

_Love,_

_Janet._

I pressed Collin's and ignored the pain that I felt in my chest.

_Iz,_

_Where the hell are you? Melissa has pretty much had a panic attack these days dragging Janet with her. Please come back._

_Come home soon,_

_Collin_

I pressed Justin's a smiled a sad smile at what he put.

_Izzybells,_

_I miss ya. When ya comin back? We've been waiting for a month now and there is still no sign of you. Please tell me that you're okay. I mean, who is going to be my prank buddy? Collin's no fun since he thinks that it's not nice to prank girls. But ya know him; he's just trying to protect his lil Melly. Ya know how he's been crushing on her since 4__th__ grade. It's getting on my nerves._

_Kay, back to my point. I need you here to help me on my dang homework so come back home._

_Your favorite best friend,_

_Justin_

I laughed. Justin was never the soft type so I could imagine how he was struggling to write this message. I clicked on the most recent one by Melissa, which was actually 3 years ago, two months after I had left and by that time I was already Isabella Volturi.

_Bella,_

_Mrs. Jason just announced something. She said that you were never coming back. That while you were on a tour bus in Italy there was a car crash and everyone on the bus died. Including you. _Please _tell me that it isn't true. That you survived with your mother and that it was all just a misunderstanding. That you're coming back. Please be back home and prove to Mrs. Jason that you're alive like I have told her a million times._

_Love You Always,_

_Melissa_

I closed my eyes as they stung with tears and closed my laptop. I layed down on my bed and let the thousand of questions fill my mind.

Where would I be right now if Renee and I never would have taken the tour?

Would I be in Phoenix High with my friends?

Would fate still be after my mother so she would have been dead right now even then?

W-Would I have been with Charlie?

I held back a sob, not wanting to alarm the sound sensitive vampires here.

I missed Charlie, there was no doubt. I even missed _Forks_. Cloudy, rainy Forks. The place where I would get injured occasionally.

I missed how Forks would be sickly green all the time, how when it would rain I would groan and whine about how we couldn't go outside anymore and Charlie would laugh at me. And even the cute russet skinned boy who would play with me from La Push, a small Indian type of reservation near Forks. I don't remember his name but I still miss him.

Charlie, Forks, the russet boy, my room. I sighed. I at _least _should get to see them one more time I mean, _next year_ I'm getting changed.

Goodbye human skills, hello perfection.

After that I won't get to see Charlie. Sure, I could see him through a window but nor get to talk to him. I want to see him one more time; I _need _to see him one more time. He's my father. The last of my biological family I have. I want to see goodbye. Even if it has to be silently.

I'm talking to Aro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight. If I did then Bella would have had a bigger attitude towards Edward and wouldn't have been such a mess when he left. -_-**

**Question Of The Chapter:**

**By Beautiful-Liar13**

**Does Charlie Know That She Is Dead?**

**A= Remember, Charlie only knows that she decided to take a boarding school in Italy and even sent her money to 'pay it'. Heidi and Chelsea only made it seem as it was a car crash for those in Volterra and Phoenix to believe because, what was Bella going to tell her friends? Charlie thinks that Bella was the only survivor –as for Heidi of course-.**

**If you have any more questions PM me or just leave it in a review and I'll answer it here. =]**

Chapter 12- Chosen

BPOV

I panted as I ran to the throne room where Aro, Marcus and Caius were.

"Where ya goin', Bella? Why in such a hurry?" I heard Felix call from behind me. I ignored him.

"BELLA! WHERE. ARE. YOU. GOING!" He yelled again. I paused and turned around to face him.

"Home." I answered before taking off running again.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Isabella!" Aro exclaimed as I threw open the throne doors, "What brings you to visit us today? Not that I'm not pleased."

I held the urge to roll my eyes and instead sighed. 'I live here, Uncle Aro' I wanted to tell him but instead decided to just jump at it.

"Uncle Aro, I request to-" I was cut off by the smack of the doors opening and a voice I was not pleased to hear, and especially at these moments.

"Master," I turned around to glare at him, "Chelsea wishes to speak to you immediately. She says-"

"I'm sorry, _Alec_. But _I _was talking." I interrupted him too through my gritted teeth. He gave me a glance but then chose to ignore me and look back at the 'kings'.

"As I was _saying_, Master. Chelsea has something to tell you about the coven in A-"

"_Alec._" Aro interrupted him with a stern voice. Alec sighed and turned around while rolling his eyes and walking up to one of the chairs that was at the sides of the room. He slumped in it, waiting impatiently for me to finish what I was going to say.

I stepped forward to put the attention back to me and started.

"Father, Uncle Aro, Uncle Caius. I wish to go back to Forks, Washington to visit Charlie before I am changed." I said confidently. I heard Alec snort, but I ignored him and I saw Marcus tense. Now I'm not sure how this will turn out.

"So, Isabella," Aro finally said, trying to ease the tension, "You want to see your biological father one more time?" He asked. I nodded.

"Stay with him for a while if possible." I added. Aro turned to my other Uncle and my Father and each of them took a turn to put their hand on top of Aro's to give them their answer in their thoughts. Aro nodded to them and then turned back to me.

"Isabella," Aro said seriously. Uh Oh. And then a huge grin broke though his face, "You are allowed to visit Charlie Swan to complete your senior year." My jaw literally dropped to the floor. I expected them to maybe let my stay with him at least for a week, maybe even a month, but not a _year_. Aro chuckled with Marcus, probably because of my expression.

"But, Bella," I turned to face Marcus, "If we do not let you go to the mall by yourself, do you think we'll let you go to America?" I sighed. Of course, I should have known I would not be able to go alone. But at least I wouldn't have to face American high school by myself.

"Isabella, with who would you like to go with?" Aro asked me.

I quietly thought.

It would be fun for Chelsea to go with me but knowing her, she won't let me go next door in my jeans.

Heidi is completely trustworthy but not the kind of person who would want to sit down and listen to you talk about your problems with her.

Felix is like my big brother but the annoying kind, and definitely the class clown/pranker, not so much of a good impression.

Demetri's a good option since he's cool, intelligent and caring… but he's like Felix. Enough said.

I saw Marcus tense again and put a hand back on top of Aro's an Aro's eyes widened slightly in surprise but quickly covered it.

"Ah. Thank you for reminding me, Brother," Aro told my Father figure, then turned to me, "Isabella, darling. Your father just reminded me that neither of your friends will be able to go with you to Washington, since they all will be needed in the next mission."

"So I'll be going alone?" I asked, confused. Aro shook his head and took an unnecessary breath.

"Because he went on the last mission, Alec will be going with you." Aro said nervously. I saw Alec's head snap up.

"WHAT!" We yelled in unison. Aro gave us a uneasy smile and Alec stood up from the chair and stood next to me.

"I'm sorry, Master," He said, "But I don't think that _that _will be possible." Aro rose one of his eyebrows at him.

"And why is that, Alec?" He said. I decided to intervene in the conversation.

"Uncle Aro. Unless you want your niece and member of the top guard back _alive_, I suggest you let me take someone else. I'm sure Alec would like to do another mission in the place of someone else." I said. I heard Alec scoff and Aro chuckled.

"Isabella, I'm sure you two could survive." He said. I groaned.

"But Uncle Aro-" I started.

"No buts." He interrupted using his stern voice. Alec sighed, knowing as much as me that once he uses that tone, its finality.

"When are we leaving." I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"How about tomorrow?" He asked and I could hear a hint of a grin in his voice.

"Really!" I asked, looking up and sure enough, there was Aro's grin.

"_No_. He's just kidding." Alec said sarcastically. I glared at him and I heard Marcus chuckle.

"Shut it." I snapped at Alec. He rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, Master." He muttered and swiftly walked through the door and out. I narrowed my eyes at the door once he left.

"Well that went well." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Aro laughed.

"Actually, Isabella, I went better than I thought." I turned back to him and raised an eyebrow.

"How bad did you think it would be?" I asked. He sighed.

"As bad as telling your scary human niece that her vampire rival is staying with her for a year alone can get." He answered. It was my turn to laugh, and then I masked a serious face.

"I understand perfectly." I said, and then laughed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8:00 pm. I sighed.

"Well, I'll go back to my room now. Thank you Uncle Aro, thank you Father, thank you Uncle Caius." I nodded towards them. Marcus smiled.

"Go rest, Isabella. That you have a long way tomorrow." He told me. I smiled and nodded.

And just as I stepped out of the room I heard Aro say,

"Are you_ sure _about them two, Marcus Brother?" I heard another sigh.

"Of course, Aro. I am completely sure. It's the strongest bond I've ever witnessed."

But the sound proof doors closed before I could hear anything else. Leaving me completely confused.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Knock, knock." I heard someone call from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Who's there?" I asked as I looked up from the book I was reading, an old copy of '_Wuthering_ _Heights'_.

"Feeeelix." I sighed.

"Come in."

He opened the door and sat on the edge of my bed, closing the door behind him.

"So, Bella. What did you mean earlier? You said that you were going home and the only thing that I earned was finding out that you were going to the throne room." He said, semi-serious. I sighed, knowing that I would have to tell him anyway. But I didn't want him to be upset. I bit on my bottom lip hard.

"I'm going to Forks, Felix." I said. I was surprised when he sighed instead of throwing a fit.

"I guess I knew that you would want to see Charlie soon," He said, and then he smiled at me, though it didn't reach his eyes, "So, I'm sure ol' Marcus didn't let you go alone. Who is going with you?" He asked. I frowned.

"Alec." And that was all I had to say for his humor to be back. I bet his laughs could be heard throughout the entire castle. I glared at him.

"It's not funny, Felix." I told him. He stopped laughing and cracked one of his old smiles.

"Of course it is. Alec and Isabella, who have been driving the whole Volturi crazy with their fights, have finally been punished. _And with each other!_" And he started laughing again.

"Get out of my room, Felix." I used my own stern voice, not too different than Aro's. He walked out the door laughing clutching his stomach, knowing that there was no arguing with me. I slammed the door shut behind him.

"Asshole." I muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight. If I did then Bella would have been more friends with the werewolves…Well, Paul. (I've had a thing for him lately…)**

Chapter 13- Forks

BPOV (Next Day)

"Call _as soon _as you get at Forks, okay? _Also _after you receive your car, and after your first day of school…and all days after that. Besides when you unpack to see if you forgot anything or like that. AND-_"_

"Alright, Chels. I get it. I'll call every five minutes. Got it." I interrupted her. She smiled sadly.

"Sorry, Bella. It's because it's going to be the first time that you're going to go out of Volterra since you've lived with us." She sighed, "God, it seemed as if it was yesterday when you were announced Isabella Marie Swan Volturi."

I smiled at her and hugged her for what seemed the millionth time today. I also hugged Heidi and received very tight hugs from both Felix and Demetri.

"Hurry up if you want to see your dear human father. We're going to miss our flight." I heard Alec call from behind me in his monotone as he walked away with his luggage easily. I sighed and pulled away from Felix with all my human might.

I waved to them one more time and ran away pulling my huge luggage and backpack behind me. With a lot of effort I managed to be able to catch up to Alec and walk behind him dragging my bags with me, literally. I received jealous glares from girls but I just rolled my eyes. They want Alec, they can have him. I'm have _no_ desire to fight back whatsoever.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I sighed. It's been 30 minutes since we've gone on the plane and I was already bored. I reached to my backpack that was on my feet on the floor and began searching through the backpack's side pockets for mi iPod, cursing under my breath when I remembered that I had been too lazy to look for my backpack so I put it in Alec's.

I leaned forward to the seats in front where he was seated with two other people and tapped on his shoulder, pretending to be polite in front of other people. I only treated Alec like shit in front of people I knew well.

"Um, Alec. Could you pass me my IPod that I put in your backpack?" But Alec was completely different. He turned to me from looking out the window and ignoring the 'disgusting' human smell and smirked.

"Why should I?" He asked. I frowned and then smirked back. I excused myself from bumping the people on my right's knees and got our Alec's luggage, where he had _his _IPod.

I sat back down after putting his luggage back in place and waved it in his face, in a safe distance so he would have to act human and not grab it at an amazing inhuman speed.

"Leave it." He growled, earning a weird glance from the man on one side of him. I smiled innocently. His precious IPod is not safe with me.

"I'll leave it alone _if, _and only _if_, you give me my IPod." I said. He narrowed his eyes at me and I saw the man who was 'reading' glance up from his book between Alec and I, then slowly scooted away. Wise man.

"Give me mine first." He said back. I scoffed.

"No way I'm giving yours without you giving mine." I told him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Then I'm not giving yours." He said simply. I restrained myself from lunging at him and attacking, knowing that the only thing I would earn would to get kicked out of the plane while in flight and getting hurt because of Alec's granite skin.

What did I do to earn being trapped with Alec Volturi for a year?

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Bella." He called to me in his infamous monotone. I walked to him with my luggage, not really paying attention to the airport that I had once been in so many years ago, here, in Washington.

"Yes." I answered, mirroring his pokerfaced expression and his tone. He narrowed his eyes at me, but his expression stayed the same.

"Here's the deal, _Bella_." He said, "Once we get to your _hometown _I don't know who you are, you don't know who I am. You don't know my name, I don't know yours. We just both happened to come from Italy. Okay?" I stared at him and slowly a grin started to form across my face.

"Deal. If it makes life easier by not knowing you, then there's no arguing."

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I grinned as I neared Charlie's house, taking in all the green surfaces around me that I had once detested. I was currently in a cab, from Port Angeles all the way to Forks alone, since Alec was nothing to me here, thank God.

It was raining, no surprise there, and I could see how the trees began to reveal my father's old and small house where I had spent some of my childhood. I sighed happily. It was not long after that when the man told me that we were 'here'. In other words 'pay me and get out of my cab'. I handed his 50 dollars and got out the car, ignoring his surprised face. I slammed the door close and listened as the sound of tires sounded farther and farther.

I stood in the entrance of the house admiring it. It was Friday and it was already 4:30 pm so I suppose that Charlie would be getting out early today, so I had time to surprise him with dinner. I looked under the mat and sure enough Charlie still kept a key under there.

I entered the house and ran up to my old room leaving my stuff there and running back down the stairs to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and found it completely empty except for bread, cereal and beer. I sighed. I guess that Charlie still hasn't learned to cook. I believe I'll have to go to the store for groceries.

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I totally forgot about these poems,**

**But I was reminded by **_**TwilightLuver234**_**, thank you. ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, cuz if I did then Twilight wouldn't be called Twilight. **

**It would be named 'How Isabella Turned Edward Down And Turned Into A Volturi, Earning The Name From Her Mate, Alec Volturi'. **

**Yup, it would be a number one hit. **

Chapter 14- Cullen #1 and The Surprise

BPOV

I frowned as I stepped into the doorway with the money from the jar that said '_Food Money_' in my hand. I had no ride and if I walked all the way to the store then I would have to walk back with all the grocery bags. I needed to think quickly if I wanted to have the food ready before Charlie got back. I sighed and frowned. I'll loose time just standing here thinking I guess I'll have to walk. At least it wasn't raining, a miracle that happened here in Forks probably once a year. I stomped angrily down the road toward where I thought I had see a store while I was in the cab, let's just hope I right.

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to soothe the Goosebumps that were forming around them and grumbled a bit. I should have brought a jacket; this blouse that Chelsea made me wear was seriously freezing me.

Ten malicious minutes later, I was entering the warm store, with a _ding _coming from the door. I grinned at myself. Now that I've made it through _that _I'm sure that I could go through _anything_. And I quickly took it back. Having a destiny to being a vampire can bring _great _things, and not all of them being good. After all, I'm only human.

I took a cart and ran through the aisles, taking things that I'd need for tonight's Italian spaghetti, my special. I grabbed all necessary things and suddenly I felt as if I was being watched. I turned around to look over my shoulder and found no one. I shrugged. It was probably a stalker seeing who the new girl in town was. And I suddenly crashed into someone. I turned back around and first looked at the cart that was full bathroom utensils and not _one _thing of food. My eyes trailed up the body that was extremely pale. I mentally laughed. No food in cart and _really _pale. She would have passed as a vampire. And then I landed on her face.

She was a young woman with caramel hair in waves and was awfully beautiful and she had weird golden onyx colored eyes. I froze. _Golden eyes. _Where have I heard that before? My eyes widened. _Carlisle Cullen. _The vampire that was considered a freak because of his eating habits. The animal drinker. I shook my head and faced her completely. It could all be just a strange coincidence. Aro never mentioned Carlisle having family. Yeah, that's it. Just a coincidence.No need for me to have a heart attack already. I barely got here.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The woman said. I plastered a fake smile on my face. The smile that could fool anyone. Vampire _or _human. Anyone but the Volturi. They knew me too well. Even _Alec_ would rat me out when I would put the smile on to fool but he, of course, would ruin my lie and point out that it was fake.

"No worries," I responded, "_I _was the one who wasn't looking. Please forgive Ms…" I trailed off. Might as well know her name to completely convince myself that it was just her natural eye color. She smiled kindly at me, though I could tell that it was as false as mine. She probably didn't want to seem rude.

"Cullen. Mrs. Cullen." She completed. I froze once again. _Cullen_. She was a _Cullen_.

Shit.

That was the only thing going through my mind right now.

Shit.

I'm busted.

I forced myself to keep the smile on my face.

"Well, forgive me, Mrs. Cullen. I didn't mean to knock into you. I was just a little distracted." I said. She laughed.

"Oh, nonsense! There's nothing to forgive!" She replied cheerfully. I grinned.

"Well, I better get going. Goodbye, Mrs. Cullen." I said. And I really did. Besides having to cook food for Charlie, I had to sort things out in my mind. I just found a vampire here in Forks for God's Sake!

"Yes. Goodbye, Dear." She replied. I smiled and nodded to her and went the opposite way to where she was going, thankful that she didn't bring up that I was new to Forks.

I was barley going through the aisle next to where Mrs. Cullen was when my cell phone rang. I took it out of my jean's pocket and opened it without looking to see who it was. I already had an idea.

"Hello?"

"_ISABELLA V-"_

"Hello, Chelsea." I interrupted her before she could say my last name. I'm sure Mrs. Cullen could hear us clearly. Surely she knew that there were a lot of Chelsea's around the globe. She didn't know that it had to be a Volturi.

"_I thought I made it clear that I wanted you to call when you made it to Forks!" _She yelled. I sighed.

"It's nice to talk to you two, Chels." I replied. I heard Mrs. Cullen chuckle from beside me. Yup, she can hear us pretty well. Chelsea sighed through the phone.

"_Just wanted to see if you were alive. Anyway, Fefi says hi, Heihei says hey, and Ar-" _

"Chelsea." I interrupted. She huffed.

"_Why do you keep interrupting me when I'm about to say anything that has to do with you and the V-"_

"_Chelsea._" I said more sternly. She sighed, hopefully finally comprehending.

"_I hope you can explain." _

"I'll call you later, Chels. Love ya and tell everyone I miss them already." And then I hung up. I hope that when I get back over there in a year she'll completely forget about my cutting her off but knowing vampire's memory, I knew that my chances weren't big.

I was finally in line in the counter when suddenly my phone beeped with a new message and I flipped it open.

_What I was SAYING before u hung up on me was that Aro had finally commanded Renata to put her shield around Alec and u so not only will no vamp will be able to use any mental gift on u and Alec, but no other. _

_Btw, Talking about Alec, how's it going with ur torture with him? Killed him yet? Call me l8ter to explain urself with all the cutting me off._

_P.S. Don't think that you're off the hook with that. Love ya,_

_~C_

I sighed and wrote a quick response.

_Tell Uncle Aro I said thanks. And no, I haven't killed Alec yet. I haven't seen him. We sort of made an agreement. _

_I'll call u l8ter to explain._

_~B_

After I paid for the food I began walking with the heavy bags, trying not to stumble with all the weight when suddenly it began sprinkling, then drizzling, until it began raining and I tried to cover myself up. I groaned. Great. I might catch a cold. Then a black Mercedes slowed down next to me and the black tinted window went down.

"Want me to take you to your house?" Mrs. Cullen asked with a smile. I gave her a nervous smile back.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you." I told her. She smiled and leaned over to the passenger seat to open the door without saying anything.

"Get in." She told me. I smiled and got in the passenger seat, putting the bags on my feet and closing the door.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled again.

"Where to?" She asked. I grinned.

"Swan Residence please." I told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why there?" She asked as she drove the car to that direction. I mentally sighed. I knew that it wouldn't last for her not to ask.

"I live there." I responded. She smiled.

"So you're Chief Swan's missing daughter? Bella?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Guess so." I responded and I saw her features soften.

"I heard about your mother, and I'm terribly sorry." She said. I sighed. This was not an easy subject for me, considering that it was the people I now considered as family that killed her.

"Yes." I responded shortly.

"So does Charlie know that you're here?" She asked. I smiled gratefully at her for the sudden change of subject. She smiled back.

"I'm actually looking for a surprise." I said. She laughed.

"Yes, I figured. If Charlie would have known then all Forks would be talking about it by now." She said while laughing, I laughed with her.

"Yeah, I guess so." I told her and then noticed that we were already pulling into the driveway. Wow, time went fast, or maybe it was that I had thought that it was a long journey from my house to the store and back because I was walking.

"Well, thank you for the ride, Mrs. Cullen." I told her as I got out of the flashy car. I got my groceries and prepared to close the door but she stopped me.

"Please, call me Esme." She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Well, thank you, Esme." She gave me a warmer smile.

"I hope we meet again." She said. I chuckled.

"Well in this town, I doubt we won't."

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

I was setting my special oven made spaghetti on the counter when I heard the door open and close. I smiled. Charlie's back. And I heard other voices laughing. I chuckled quietly to myself. Good thing that I made enough food to feed an army. I wasn't sure if Charlie would come home hungry or would bring someone else. I recognized the voices coming from the living room as three. A man –who I expected to be Charlie-, a woman and a boy.

Charlie entered the kitchen, still laughing and froze when he saw me.

"Bella?" He asked. I grinned. He still hasn't changed a bit.

"Dad!" I yelled and ran to hug him. He froze again for a bit but then reacted and hugged me back. He wasn't one for feelings but I could tell that he was happy to see me.

"I see that you've lost all your clumsiness, Bella." Charlie chuckled. I laughed and nodded and all of the sudden a throat was cleared. I looked toward the entrance of the kitchen and saw a lady with two kids around my age. One boy and one girl. The boy had a curious expression and the girl was glaring at me. They had russet skin and were beautiful. Charlie chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sue, this is Bella." He said and instantly Sue smiled at me and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged back. Charlie must have seen my confused face because he sighed and turned to me.

"Bella, this is Sue," He pointed to the lady, "Seth," he pointed to the boy who had a grin on his face and he waved happily, "and Leah," the glaring girl, "They are moving in today. Sue and I are getting married."

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Seth is going to be Bella's step-brother,**

**Woohoo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, if I did then Alice would have been the Cullen Bitch instead of Rosalie. What can I say? I hate her for having Jasper as her mate, who doesn't? …Shut up, I never asked you.**

Chapter 15- Advice, the First Day and an Invitation

BPOV

I stood frozen next to Charlie and in front of my soon-to-be _family_. I snapped out when Charlie placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and glared at him.

"You let _them_," I gave a quick glare to the direction of Sue, Leah and Seth, then faced Charlie again, "Move into the house but you don't contact me at all, your _daughter_, to tell me the friggin' news! Not even a quick '_fuck off_'!" I yelled at him, then ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door behind me, not bothering to lock the door. I don't think that anyone would come up to bother me. I buried my face in my pillow and screamed, letting the pillow save my pain. He could have it for all I care.

Not much later I heard a soft knock on my door.

"GO AWAY, CHARLIE!" I yelled, my words being muffled because my face was still buried in the soft pillow.

"It's not Charlie. Can I come in?" I heard someone ask. I didn't answer and I heard a sigh from the other side of the door, then the door open and close, letting himself come in.

"I came to talk to you." I recognized the kid's voice, Seth. I still didn't answer and didn't move an inch from my hiding-face-in-pillow position. He sighed again and I felt him sit next to be on my bed but continued.

"Bella, I barely met you but I'm not stupid enough to not know that happened down there in the kitchen, but didn't you ever consider that maybe Charlie didn't contact you about him and mom dating because he couldn't?" He paused, "I mean, we both know how Charlie is. He forgot his e-mail password, your e-mail and you never have given him your new cell phone number. The poor guy was lost. Let's face it, Bella; it wasn't his fault that he lost you to Italy. I suggest you talk to him and apologize, Bells," I smiled a bit at Charlie's nickname for me, "He loves you and you saw how happy he was to see you today. I bet you didn't expect for your first day here to come out like this, and I guess I don't blame you for your reaction. Finding out that soon you're going to have a step-brother and sister in less than 5 minutes of being here? Harsh for the part of Destiny, I know. But, like I said, Charlie loves you. And I find myself looking at you like a big sister too, even though you only win me by a year. He would always talk about you and seem proud about it, and you seem cool, a little bit too stubborn from what I learned, but cool. Mom also thinks the same. She's looking forward to being your step-mother, if you allow her to call you daughter, of course. Leah though," He sighed heavily, "Just give her time. She feels as if mom and I are trying to replace our dad, Harry, who passed away a couple of months ago," I found myself feeling sadness for the kid, "with Charlie, which isn't true. But mom deserves happiness and if Charlie gives her it then I accept him completely. Leah still hasn't gotten the idea in her small brain but soon, it will. Just go easy on her, okay?" He paused again, "I'll go now. Just _please_, talk to Charlie. He's been pacing around the living room downstairs. See ya, Bells." And then I felt the weight on the bed lower and the bed lift again. I lifted my head from the pillow and whispered a

"Thank You." He turned around as he stopped in front of my bedroom door gave me a grin.

"Anytime, Bells." And he left me to my thoughts.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I read some book I found in my closet on my bed silently. I wasn't ready to apologize to Charlie just yet, maybe a little later but I need time to take my mind off things and I found that this book was doing the job well done.

"Is this really what you do on your Fridays, Isabella?" I screamed and placed a hand over my heart when I saw that it was just Alec who was leaning next to the open window as if it was the most normal thing in the world to jump inside a second floor window.

"You scared the _crap _out of me!" I whispered-yelled at him. He smirked and then disappeared. I cursed quietly when I heard the door open.

"Are you alright, Bella? I heard you scream and I wondered what had happened. Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'm alright. I just almost fell off the bed." I lied smoothly. After all, living with vampires for years has its advances. Lying is the only thing that gets me out of trouble, with vampires or humans. Humans are easy to trick but with vampires it's a little bit trickier, but nothing I can't do. Charlie nodded and turned around to leave but I stopped him.

"Charlie," I hesitated, "I'm terribly sorry. I-I never thought about why you didn't tell me. It was sort of my fault and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you and definitely not those words. I just sort of got worked up and pretty much took all my anger out on you." He gave me a sad smile and hugged me quickly and then suddenly his eyes brightened.

"So you accept my engagement with Sue?" He asked hopefully. I laughed.

"And I accept Seth and Leah too. It's not like if my words were going to stop you anyway." I said with a smile. He laughed in return and shook his head.

"No I guess not. I guess you haven't changed a bit, Bells." Then he looked me up and down, "Well, only physically of course."

"I guess." He gave me a smile and glanced at the door.

"I'm going to talk to Sue and help her unpack. I'll talk to you later, Bells."

"Sure thing." And once I heard his footsteps fade down the stairs I felt a presence. I sighed.

"I thought that you left." I said groggily. I heard a dark chuckle from behind me that if I hadn't known who it was, would have scared the crap out of me… again.

"Well, my job here is to stay with you as much as possible and 'protect you', isn't it?" He asked. I sighed and turned around to find him in the same position I had last seen him, as if he hadn't moved an inch.

"Yay me." I muttered. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't please me either," He replied with a frown that later turned to his irritating smirk, "So hear that you're now living with your new family. And your dad didn't even tell you, not to mention that your step-sister hates you." I growled, a habit that I've picked up from the Volturi, especially Felix.

"Shut it." He rolled his eyes again.

"So when are we starting school?" He asked, changing the subject. My eyes widened.

"_SCHOOL! _Shit. I totally forgot." I said and groaned. He frowned.

"You asked Marcus to let you come here for two major reasons. One is to stay a whole year to spend time with your father for the last time and the other was to attend a human school and yet you forget one of them?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_BELLA! I'M GOING TO ROLL YOU TO FORKS HIGH SCHOOL, OKAY?_" I heard Charlie call from upstairs. I smirked at Alec who glared at me.

"SURE THING, DAD!" I yelled back and then turned to Alec, "I guess you'll have to subscribe to school yourself." I said innocently. He huffed and jumped out the window, leaving me alone once again. And the moment he left my cell phone rung.

"Chelsea," I muttered and opened my phone, pressing the green mini phone "Hello." I answered falsely cheerfully.

"_What kind of agreement._" Was my greeting. I sighed.

"We don't know each other at all. We just both happen to come from Italy." I responded.

"_WHAT?_" She screamed into the phone.

"OW! Chels, that hurt my ear. And what you heard."

"Not knowing each other? Bella, it'll only make things harder. He won't be able to protect you as easily. And did you ever think about the fighting? It'll mean that you'll have to pretend to be nice to him in front of other people. It'll be weird for them to see that you've barely 'met him' and that you'll already be throwing insults at him, ready to kill." I sighed, knowing that she had a point.

"Then I'll have to hate him all over again." I said.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The next two days passed as a blur. All except the day I finally had gotten my baby, which was Saturday. I was cooking when I heard the door ring. Turns out it was a man with my car. I had ran straight toward my baby and hugged it as if my life depended in it, and I had refused to leave my car's side when the man asked me to sign a paper, which made him get annoyed and walk all over to my side. My baby was a midnight blue Camaro zl1.

Apparently, Alec had been in the forest watching me when I had squealed a very Chelsea-like squeal when I had received my car and had complained it to me at night while I alone was in the house while everyone else was doing their normal Saturday activities. He kept yelling at me about stupid things and I had just rolled my eyes and ignored him, going back to reading, angering him even more. I actually felt proud of making him so mad, it was entertaining actually.

Also, I've become close to Seth and Sue, while Leah was a little bit more complicated. Sue has actually turned into a mother for me and Seth the brother I've never had. He would always tease me about my Italian accent when it would slip, which would cause me to hit him.

Since Charlie and Sue are getting married in a month and have moved in, Seth and Leah are attending to Forks High School with me, which makes me feel better about not being the only new kid in school, besides Alec who really is no help. Leah was going in the same year as me while Seth was a grade lower.

"Hey, Bella," Seth said as he entered my room, as always not bothering to knock, "Do you already have your school things for tomorrow?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Utensils and notebooks. I'm picking up my books tomorrow in the morning a few minutes before we start school. You?" He nodded.

"Yeah, just wanted to check if you did too," He said and plopped himself next to me on my bed, "Nervous?" I sighed.

"A little. Just waiting for the rumors to start." I muttered the last part. He laughed.

"Then wait no more. People think that you and I are dating since we spend a lot of time together even though we're pretty much siblings." I groaned and let myself fall back on my bed, covering my face with my hands.

"Are people _really _that _stupid_?" I asked.

"Apparently. We don't have more than a few days here and I'm already getting a bad image." I looked up and stared at him.

"_Image, _Seth. God, you're such a player." His jaw dropped.

"AM NOT!" He yelled at me. I smirked.

"Then don't go out with _any _girl for a month." I said. He glared at me.

"Cheater."

"Player."

"Meano."

"Baby."

"Bitch."

"LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry."

"Forgiven."

**X~X~X~X~ Next Day ~X~X~X~X**

"Can I drive?" Seth asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"I barely got my car after days without it, Seth. Let me enjoy the driver's seat." I told him. He huffed, slid in the passenger's seat while Leah silently got in the backseat and slumped in it, like a child.

"Don't act like a baby." He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me, a gesture which I returned like any 18 year old would have done.

"Hey, Bells. I keep forgetting to ask you about this. There's another guy who's about your age that also comes from Italy. I believe that we'll see him in school. Know him?" Seth asked as we made our way to our new school. I shrugged.

"Haven't met him. I'm sure that it's not a friend from Italy. They couldn't come." I responded. And it was true. Alec is not any kind of friend and my _real _friends couldn't come. Seth nodded and turned to look out the window, staring at the 'WELCOME TO FORKS HIGH SCHOOL' sign. I parked fast so I would have time to get me books and schedule and cursed silently when I noticed that I had parked next to an empty black sports car. Alec's. I felt an arm swing on my shoulders as I finally noticed all the eyes staring at us.

"Ready to start our first day in Forks High, Bella?" Seth asked me. I took a deep breath and nodded as we made our way to the office with Leah trailing behind. I sighed and stopped which made Seth stop too and stare at me confused. I waited for Leah to catch up to us and started to walk again when she was next to us so she wouldn't be behind us feeling like the third wheel. Once Seth saw what I had done he smiled at me and mouthed 'Thank You' before grabbing Leah on his other side and swinging his other unused arm on her shoulders, causing the sides of her lips to twitch.

"Hello…" I sneaked a glance at the ladies name tag, "Mrs. Cope. My name is Isabella Swan and this is my brother Seth and my sister Leah. We're new and come to pick up our schedules." I informed her and gave a quick glare at Alec who was standing next to the desk waiting for his too. Mrs. Cope jumped a little at our unknown presence and Seth hid his face in my hair to snigger without being caught.

"Ah. Yes. Here's yours Isabella-"

"Bella." I corrected her. She smiled.

"Well, Bella. Here's yours and your sibling's. As well as yours Alex-"

"Alec." Alec corrected her. Mrs. Cope sighed and continued.

"Alright, _Alec_. I've been able to change a couple of things so you two could have as much classes as possible together. I figured that since you two are from Italy you probably know each other. It would be better to have your first day of school with someone else, right?" She asked. Alec grimaced and I just plastered my infamous fake smile on.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope but he," I pointed to Alec, "and I really don't know each other. I've never come across him in Italy." I clarified. She frowned and then smiled back.

"Well, I guess that you'll get to know each other as both of your first days here." She said and chuckled. I kept the smile on.

"I guess." I said. Had she totally forgotten about my brother and sister standing next to me?

"And also my brothers' first day." I added. She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry about not putting them in your classes. I thought that since they both were from La Push," Trust Forks to find out where everyone is from in a matter of 2 days, "and you and Alec were from Italy then you would know him better." She said. I laughed it off. And got my books that were on the desk in my arms.

"No worries. Goodbye, Mrs. Cope." I said as I walked out the office door to the cold raining world outside with Leah and Seth.

"AND GET ALL YOUR TEACHERS TO SIGN THAT SLIP AND BRING IT BACK HERE BY THE END OF THE DAY!" She yelled from behind me.

"Sure thing!" I called out above my shoulder.

"Need help?" Seth asked me as I stumbled with my heavy books and backpack. I'll have to call and thank Felix for helping me with my balance and strength. I shook my head.

"I got it." I answered as I put my books in my new locker, ignoring all the stares. It was as if they froze completely and can only move when I'm away. He nodded.

"I've got to go to class, Bells. See ya in lunch." He said and gave me a quick wave before jogging past the hallway to find his first class. I chuckled lightly and noticed that Leah had gone away too.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a guy with blue eyes, messy blonde hair and a baby face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um. Hey." I responded. He grinned at me.

"My name's Mike Newton. You're Isabella, right?"

"Only Bella." I told him.

"Well, Bella. What's your first class?" He asked. I got my schedule out and looked for my first class.

"Ummm… English with Mr. Cleven." I responded. If possible, his grin got wider. He reminds me of Aro.

"Cool. Me too. Can I walk with you?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. At least I won't have to look throughout all the school for the classroom.

When we made it to the classroom Mike went to sit in his seat and I gave the man who I assumed was Mr. Cleven the slip to sign. He signed it and gave it back.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Ms. Swan?" He asked, more like demanded. I sighed and turned to the staring classroom.

"Hello, my name's Isabella but I prefer to go by Bella. I'm Chief Swan's daughter and I've come to spend this year with my dad before I go back to Italy to complete my studies," I said, letting my Italian accent slip, I turned back to Mr. Cleven, "That's all." I told him. He nodded and quieted everyone who had started talking, most likely about me.

"Ms. Swan. Please sit in the empty seat next to Mr. Mezzanotte." He told me. I turned around and looked to see who had the funny Italian last name of_ Mezzanotte. _It, of course, had to be Alec. I angrily made my way to him and slumped in it as Mr. Cleven started his class, which if I may add, no one was paying attention to, they were staring at us. Then they quickly turned their gaze back to Mr. Cleven as he angrily yelled at everyone for ignoring his class.

"Mezzanotte?" I whispered, not bothering to hide the humor in my voice.

"Shut it, Swan."

"Why don't you make me, _Mezzanotte_?"

"I don't please humans."

"I didn't mean it like that you perv and I bet you haven't ever pleased anyone at _all_."

"Neither have you."

"But I only have 17 years alive. You have hundreds."

Alec chose to ignore me and instead chose to stare uninterested at the whiteboard and I glared at it with my arms across my chest. Girls giving me jealous glares and boys giving _Alec_ jealous glares. Yup, this is going to be a very interesting year.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The next 3 classes passed uneventfully, besides the fact that a guy named Eric walked me to my next class which was without Alec. I had to sit next to Leah, much to Eric's displease. And the next two classes I was always walked to with someone else. A shy girl and also a blabbermouth who never stopped talking about the gossip that was going around school. We were going to the cafeteria together when she decided to talk all over again.

"So, what do you know about him?" She suddenly asked. I turned to her, confused.

"About who?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"About _Alec _of course. You two are from Italy, right? Are you guys, like, friends or something? But most importantly, are you guys going out? Because, you guys don't see each other at all." She said. Did I mention that she _loves _collecting gossip? I gave her a false confused look.

"I've never met him over there, honestly. It was just some weird coincidence that we both come from Italy." I told her. She frowned.

"Well, should I ask him to sit with us right now?" She asked me. I shrugged. It didn't matter if she did or did not ask him, he won't sit with humans.

"If you want." I told her. She looked at me worried.

"Can we go and could _you _ask him? I mean, with his _super _sexy looks I don't think that I'll be able to make a single word come out of my mouth. And you seem unaffected by him, in which I don't understand why. He's to hot for him own good too." She said, and I contained a laugh. Alec, _super sexy_. Ha, funny.

"What do you mean _too_?" I asked as I finally caught what she had said. She smiled and leaned sideways to speak to me in my ear, as if she was going to tell me a huge secret.

"Well, there are also the _Cullens_," I nearly froze at the name, I had totally forgotten about them since I never ran into Esme again, until now. I didn't know that Carlisle Cullen had also changed a group of teenagers, "They are all adopted by Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. Something about Esme not being able to have kids," I nearly snorted at their cover-up story, "It's _so _weird. I mean, they're family but they're _together_."

"What do you mean by _together_?" I asked her as we entered the cafeteria and got in line to buy our food.

"Like literally _together_. I mean _dating,_" She responded as we paid for our food and made our way to the table where Eric, Mike, and Angela –the shy girl- greeted us, "Look." She whispered. And I turned around stare at a table full of vegetarian vampires, all with golden eyes and deadly pale. There were 5.

"Rosalie is the beautiful drop dead girl with blonde hair and she's going out with the big _huge _bold guy who has his arm around her shoulders who's name is Emmett," **(A/N In **_**this **_**fanfic Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are the same age as Edward, Alice, Bella and Alec. They are still 18 but played as 17 year olds last year so they would be with their'family')** I know that right now the Cullens are probably listening to Jessica –just remembered her name- telling me about them and they did a pretty good job of pretending as if they couldn't hear us.

"And the others?" I asked, but my eyes landing on one particular person, the most boyish of them all, a boy with muscles –but not nearly as big as Emmett's- and messy bronze hair that seemed as if he just got out of bed and did nothing to straighten it, which was impossible, considering that he can't sleep, as his family. He was pretty handsome, or more like the hottest boy I've ever seen. Jessica giggled and leaned to my ear to whisper again.

"That's Edward and the only single Cullen, but he doesn't really pay attention to anyone. It's like he's gay or something," I couldn't help but snigger at this. Like Edward would go out with _any _human, "Also the other boy who has blonde hair's name is Jasper Hale, twin of Rosalie Hale and he's going out with the small girl next to him who has short black hair. Her name's Alice." She said. I nodded.

"So they're all adopted?" I asked, knowing well that it was not true, as the whole 'twin' story of Jasper and Rosalie. She nodded and then she nudged me to the right where I saw Alec was sitting alone in a table and no one dared to approach him. I mentally rolled my eyes. As always, Alec making friends wherever he goes. I saw Seth enter with Leah and search for me across the cafeteria.

"Can they sit with us?" I asked Jessica and gestured to them. She shrugged and then nodded.

"Sure. But invite Alec right now." She said. I rolled my eyes.

I then saw Alice walk –more like dance- up to Alec and tell him something, in which he shook his head and then she said something else and he grimaced and nodded forcefully and then she smiled and replied before dancing back to the table where her family was waiting.

"Let me just call Seth and Leah over." I told her.

I stood up and walked up to Leah and Seth, telling them to buy their food and sit in the table where everyone was and that I'll be there in a second. Then I walked up to Alec who was playing with his food and put a fake sweet smile on my face, making sure that he knew that it was completely fake. I knew that I had to pretend to _really _ask him because if I asked him about what Alice told him, even though no human here could have heard me, there were still vampires present.

"Hello, Alec. My friends were wondering if you wanted to sit with us." I told him and told him with my eyes 'Just say no already' but he just smirked in response. A gesture that said 'What if I don't want to?' My sweet smile lowered a bit and I glared slightly at him, making sure that he was the only one who could see the glare. Jessica was watching us intensely and even though she couldn't hear us I had to make a show of being nice to him. Alec sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No, thank you, Isabella." He responded, knowing very well that I hated being called by my first name. I smiled kindly at him and gave him a quick glare before whispering too low for anyone in the cafeteria to hear, even the vampires

"You're going to explain later." In which he frowned to but, thankfully, nodded.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I looked up from the book I was reading to find Alec standing next to my window with a frown on his face, like always since it's every night that he 'visits' me to check how I am. After all, he bought a house not too far away from here so it's really no trouble, besides the fact that every time he comes we fight.

"So what did she tell you?" I asked him. He sighed and leaned on the wall.

"She wants me to go to her house tomorrow after school. Probably a trivia about what the hell I'm doing on their land and about my red eyes behind the contacts. Call Aro today to ask about Carlisle Cullen and his family. We're going to need all the information about them we can get." And then he disappeared, only leaving a breeze behind. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, leaning my head on the headboard.

What if them plan to harm him? What the hell would I do? What if they _killed _him just because he was a human drinker?

…

Aro would _kill _me.

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**What do you think the Cullens will talk to him about?**

**Do you think that he'll tell them about Bella, do you?**


	16. Chapter 16

**NEW STORY NAME:**

**DESIRE TO LOVE**

**A/N:**

_**I put up a ONE-SHOT of ALEC and BELLA. Could you give it a shot and REVIEW for sexy Alec's sake please? **_

_**And if I get at least 10 REVIEWS on it I'll CONTINUE it with the CULLEN'S DEATH. (You'll understand if you read it.) **_

_**It would be called 'Let's Kill Tonight'. Based on the song 'Let's Kill Tonight' by Panic! At The Disco.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I Don't Own Twilight, If I Did, Then…**

**Carlisle Would Stop Pretending To Be An Innocent Animal-Drinker,**

**Esme Would Of Left Carlisle To Marry Marcus,**

**Emmett Would Come Out More With His Stupid Jokes,**

**Rosalie Would Be Bella's Bitchy But Cool Best Friend,**

**Jasper Would Have Left Over-Controlling Alice A Long While Ago,**

**Alice Would Have Died Painfully When She Went To Save Edward At The Volturi,**

**Bella Would Have Stood Up For Edward And Called It Off,**

**And Edward Would Have Been Murdered By Isabella Volturi, Who Is Wife Of Alec.**

Chapter 16- Stolen

BPOV

The next day at school passed uneventfully except for the fact that in every class I wouldn't even bother to pay attention since I was too worried about the meeting Alec had with the Cullens.

At lunch I sat with the normal group of Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Angels, Ben, Leah, Seth, and the slut who dared to call herself Lauren, it was quite comical seeing how she would throw herself on Alec and he would nastily push her away. Today after another awful period of Biology next to Edward Cullen –who seemed either disgusted by my scent or called by it by the way he gripped the edge of the lab table, I didn't know- Lauren purposely tripped in front of Alec for him to catch her but instead Alec stepped away and calmly watched as she fell. It was amusing seeing how he walked around her while she was still flat on the floor and her glare at his back. I think she even muttered something about why all the hot boys had to be gays. I nearly cracked up at that.

Well, besides, out of all the people I hang out with only Angela and Seth noticed my discomfort and my sneaky glances at Alec at lunch who, once again, sat in his own table that people would avoid.

While Angela softly asked me when we were alone if I was alright and if Alec had to do with my foul mood, Seth asked me is I was fine and even asked me 'what the fuck the freak Alec' had done to me and claimed that when he had his hands on him he would make him with he was never born, earning being scowled at by me for his language but he, as always, lightened my day and made me laugh.

I walked out of gym, not even content that my team won volleyball thanks to Mike and I, since the rest weren't good or were girls who were scared of the ball touching them 'and their precious face'. I usually wasn't like this but I really worried about what will happen with Alec. I talked to Aro and Chelsea yesterday and told them everything. I told them about the Cullens and asked about their abilities, trying to see if one was too dangerous for Alec to go, and they didn't disappoint.

There turned out to be three that had abilities. Jasper was an empath, Alice could see visions based on decisions and Edward was the mind reader. I was just relieved that I had my shield so he couldn't read me, besides the fact that he couldn't read Alec either since Renata had her shield around us at all times. Also, thanks to her shield Alice couldn't see us coming to Forks and can't have any visions about us. We make her blind and I can see why she looks frustrated at times.

I swiftly made my way towards the forest behind the school instead of towards my car and saw Alec there waiting for me already, impatient if I may add. I passed the note that held the information about the Cullens and walked towards my car going unnoticed and made my way to the house. If I told him about them near the school then the Cullens would have heard. I sighed. Let's just hope that he makes it out alive and Alec doesn't slip talking about me and him being part of the Volturi. Then we'd have to accept Felix's offer of coming to protect me from them with Demetri.

What I wanted here was a normal life with my father and a normal life was what I was going to get.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

_He was supposed to get here 30 minutes ago_, I thought as I impatiently tapped my pencil over my knee as I leaned on the bed's head.

It was 10 o'clock and Alec gets here everyday at 9:30 and the one day I actually look _forward _to seeing him he comes late. I want to know what happened with the Cullens, no, I _need _to know what happened. My hand froze and my eyes widened.

_Oh My God, what if he's dead_, I thought in horror.

"God, calm your heart will you? It's giving me a headache and vampires can't even get that." I heard a voice come from aside me and I saw Alec standing next to me glaring. I instantly felt relieved.

"Oh my god, you're alive." I said with a sigh as my eyes closed in relief and I calmed my heart.

"Glad to hear I'm loved." I snorted.

"I was worried for Aro's sake and mine. Aro would kill me if you died and I wouldn't like to die before I even experience being a vampire." I responded. He rolled his eyes and sat in his favorite spot, my old rocking chair that was in a dark corner.

"So what happened?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Impatient much?"

"Shut up and talk, Mezzanotte."

"Your wish is my command." He said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it."

"Do you want me to talk or not?"

"Yes."

"Well, shut up," I didn't say anything and stared at him and he sighed and slowly rocked the chair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, "After you gave me the note with their information I followed the mind reader's car-"

"Edward's." I interrupted him. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, I followed the mind reader's car to the Cullen mansion and I was greeted by Mrs. Cullen, even the Doc was there-"

"Why did I bother to give you their information if you're not even going to use their name?"

"Why do I even bother telling you about it in the first place?"

"I'll shut up."

"Finally," He frowned and continued, "As I was saying, I met everyone and then we sat in the living room, where they started asking me questions. First, they asked me what I was doing here, and I told them that I always attend school and came across this town that was perfect, since it always rained.

"They asked if I could resist all the human's scents considering my feeding habits and I told them that I had years of experience. They ordered me to change into a 'vegetarian' as they liked to call themselves and I-"

"Of course, reacted." I muttered, finishing his sentence. He frowned and lifted his head to stare at me.

"What was I supposed to do? I don't take orders of anyone who isn't the Kings." I sighed and glared at him.

"Did you let them finish? Wait… no, obviously you didn't." I said sarcastically and groaned, closing my eyes. I heard him sigh and I opened them again to stare at him.

"After I calmed down they told me that it was not for their safety but mine, since the wolves of La Push kill anyone who lives in Forks or near that drink from humans." I gasped and jumped from laying down to standing on my bed.

"THERE'S SHAPESHIFTERS IN LA PUSH?" I yelled. He sighed again and a frown formed on his angelic face.

"Apparently." He answered and then I caught on what he had said and cracked up.

"You -gasp- have to -giggle- FEED ON ANIMALS!" I said between my fits of laughter. He scowled.

"Shut up. You won't find it funny when _you _try it." He told me. I smirked.

"I don't have to if I don't want to. Last time I recalled, I was Marcus' daughter." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, they asked if I was from a coven and I told them that I was, but that I had escaped to Forks to be away from they for a while-"

"Did Edward ask about the shield that was around you and me?" I asked. He sighed.

"Yes. I told him that one of the people of my coven put her shield over me since it's strong and can follow me even in a large distance. And as for you, I just 'suggested' that yours came naturally, which is really no lie." I nodded and then my eyes widened.

"Wait… did you take the Volturi bracelet off!" I panicked, "Since Carlisle knew the Kings for a long time I figure that he would recognize one if he saw it. And what about me? Did you slip and reveal my place in the Volturi?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Bella. Yes, I took the bracelet off and no, I did not talk about you at all. Geez, Bella. Do you really have any faith in me at all?" He asked.

"No." I responded without hesitating. He huffed and left, jumping out the window.

"AT LEAST CLOSE THE WINDOW AFTER YOU!" I yelled behind him. I later heard a car park in the front and I heard a familiar voice yell,

"I'M HOME!"

I chuckled and ran downstairs.

"I thought you guys were going to stay to sleep at the guys' house?" I asked.

Today Charlie had claimed that he missed Billy, his best friend, and said that he wanted to visit him and maybe even spend the night even though it was Tuesday and Sue would go anywhere with him. Seth wanted to spend time with Billy's son, Jacob, who was the kid that had spent his childhood with me and was 'cool' as he put it and Leah didn't want to alone in the lonely house with me so…

"Nah, I missed ya too much." Seth responded. I laughed and he walked to me to put his arm around my shoulders.

"How was spending time with Jacob?" I asked him. He laughed.

"It was fun, and seriously, you _have _to come with us to meet him next time." He said. I laughed too.

"We'll see about _that._" I teased. He frowned.

"You don't have a choice." He said seriously. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't go you'll pay." He responded, still with a serious face.

"How exactly?" I asked and a grin cracked throughout his face.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" He yelled and I shrieked as he picked me up, layed me on the couch and attacked my armpits and the soft spot on my neck.

"SETH CLEARWATER, SOON TO BE SWAN, YOU BETTER LEAVE BELLA ALONE BEFORE YOU KILL HER. I FINALLY GOT ANOTHER DAUGHTER AND I DO _NOT _WANT HER DEAD BEFORE THE WEDDING." Sue's lethal voice rang throughout the house from the house's entrance. Seth's eyes widened.

"YES, MOM!" He responded.

"Woman got your back?" I teased. He frowned and shook his head.

"Woman got my _head_." He responded and I burst into new fits of laughter.

Maybe Forks won't be too bad after all.

**X~X~X~X~ 2 Weeks Later ~X~X~X~X**

The next two weeks passed surprisingly fast and all because Edward Cullen had decided to leave Forks. All humans here were fed with the excuse that an 'aunt' of the Cullens was extremely sick with small chances of living and Edward had decided to leave to help with the health of her, but I knew better.

Turns out I am Edward's 'La Tua Cantante' which means that my blood sings for him and he couldn't take the smell of my 'divine' blood. After Felix found out he had to be restrained by all the Volturi to keep him in Volterra from coming to Forks. All helped keep him where he was except Demetri, who also wanted to come and refused to stop Felix from protecting me. Idiots.

I kept humming happily with the melody that came out of the radio since I knew that I didn't have to worry about Edward anymore since I was 99% sure that he wasn't coming today either and Seth was hummed with me while Leah just rolled her eyes and stared out the window at the blurry green that passed us as I sped to school.

"Shit!" Seth exclaimed as he ran out the car as we arrived to school, "I was supposed to be in the classroom to meet some friends 5 minutes ago. BYE, BELLA!" He yelled at me over his shoulder as he ran inside the school, careful to not slip on the snow that now decorated the floor.

Great, snowing.

I have nothing against this white goo but it reminded me too much of home, well, my first one that is. Leah silently left me and walked to class as well. I sighed. She will never warm up to me, will she?

I was startled by the sound of screeching tires nearby and I turned around a little too fast for a normal human –not that I am one- and I watched in horror as Tyler's van made it's way directly towards a sleek black car I knew a little too well. Tyler's van was about to squash Alec's car. I would have laughed at the idea of his precious car being crushed if we weren't in this situation.

Alec is surely to act on instinct like he has for centuries in the Volturi and he's sure to leave a dent of his body, attacking a simple van. I took in a deep breath through my mouth and held my breath.

I spoke too soon.

There was Alec staring menacingly at the van that now had a huge dent caused by him and soon his deadly expression that would scare away anyone was replaced by one of shock while a bleeding Tyler was in the driver's seat. One that said 'Uh Oh'. Uh Oh it is.

"Idiot." I muttered. His shocked gaze turned to me and he pursed his lips. A gesture that asked for help. I shook my head and took a step back, telling him with that simple action that it was his fault as he narrowed his gaze at me and everyone started to gather around him.

"DON'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT, JASPER!" I heard a booming voice say from behind me.

"OH, SO _I'M _THE IDIOT NOW! WHO WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED WITH THE NAME CALLING, EMMETT?" Another voice answered. I didn't turn around like everyone else as everyone kept quiet to see what it was about. Alec used these seconds to jump up from his crouch and to rapidly tear a branch from a tree and place the tip on the dent, making it seem as if it was the branch that made the indentation.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID IDEAS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jasper yelled and walked into the school, with Emmett trailing behind.

All I saw was red. The stupid vampires just saved Alec from getting revealed! I turned back around at Alec that was surrounded by people asking if he was alright –mostly girls- and I could see the stupid smirk forming on his face.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

_First, he gets saved by Emmett and Jasper, and then it turns out that the doctor that he was forced to see was also a vampire so he was completely off the hook! Lucky basard_, I thought angrily as I sat on the chair of my computer with my arms crossed.

"What's got you angry?" I heard someone ask from my window. I didn't even turn to see him.

"Why the fuck did you get saved!" I yelled and quickly calmed down because of Seth that was in the room next to me. I turned around with a glare to see Alec shrug.

"I got lucky. Seems like I'm completely saved." He said and finished with a smirk. I glared at him more fiercely then a smirk of my own was formed on my face.

"But not with Aro," I replied and he narrowed his eyes at me, "I can't _wait _to tell him about it." He raised his eyebrows at me and then a small devious smile played across his lips.

"Not if I tell him my viewpoint first." He told me and disappeared. I frowned and quickly jumped of the chair to my nightstand was where I had left my cell phone. I ran there with a grin but it disappeared once I noticed that it was gone.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BASARD!" I yelled on the top of my lungs and I heard a laugh outside my window before it faded away…

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own Twilight,**

**And neither do you!**

_**REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY ALEC/BELLA ONE-SHOT!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight. If I did then Brendon Urie would have some good part in it as Ryan Ross. **

**;D**

**P.S. I hope you reviewed 'Lost Love'…**

**I JUST NEED 3 MORE FRIGGIN' REVIEWS ON IT! PLEASE PEOPLE!**

**Thank you! :3**

Chapter 17- Complication

BPOV

I happily walked, no _skipped_, to the cafeteria with Jessica staring at me with a smile on her face but with eyes that said 'What's up with _her_?' but I ignored her. I bought my food and glanced quickly towards the Cullen table, expecting to see four heads as usual, but, boy was I surprised. There were five.

I caught a breath and quickly ate my food, excusing myself with my friends and Seth and Leah telling them that I was not feeling well and that I was going to Biology fast to lay down a little in the table before class starts, ignoring Alec as I passed his table towards the cafeteria's exit.

Why did he have to come? Why today? I sighed. I was so happy that I wouldn't have to support his glares anymore in lunch and Biology but now, I was beyond scared to be anywhere near him. What if he decides that it's no use trying to restrain himself and he attacks?

I groaned as the bell rang and my ears pumped from how loud they were. Everyone walked in and sat in their rightful seats but I remained immobile with my head on the table, face down, as the chair screeched next to me, announcing that Edward was finally here. I mentally sighed. Here we go again. Edward glaring at me and ignoring me at the same time and-

"Hello." A smooth velvety voice told me. I froze. Is he really finally talking to me? I lifted my head and found a smiling Edward staring at me with curiosity in his eyes. _He was finally smiling. _I smiled back.

"Hello." Was my brilliant response.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry that I was not able to introduce myself but I was having some family problems and I couldn't control my anguish." He continued. I gave him another small smile and nodded.

"Of course, I understand completely. My name is Bella Swan, but you probably know that by now." I responded. He nodded.

"Yes, the whole town has been waiting for your arrival." He responded. I laughed lightly.

"I can only imagine. If Forks had a newspaper and since not much interesting things happen here I bet the heading of the newspaper would be 'Chief Swan's daughter finally comes home!'" I said. He also laughed and I probably looked like a dork staring at him. He suddenly stopped and stared at me with interested eyes.

"Do you really consider Forks as your home? I heard that you come from Italy." He asked and I swear I saw his eyes darken a bit at the mention of Italy. I sighed.

"Yes. I consider it as my home but honestly, as my second one since I have been in Italy since I was fourteen years old, attending a boarding school." He nodded and turned back to the whiteboard as Mr. Banner yelled at us as his always harsh self and started his boring class.

The whole 45 minutes I didn't pay attention to him because I was too occupied lost in my thought checking Edward's and my conversation. Well, it was hardly a conversation but it was the first time we talked. And that was definitely something. The next thing I knew the bell rang, announcing the end of Biology, cutting Mr. Banner off in the middle of his sentence and everyone practically jumped out of their seats and stuffed their things in their backpacks. I calmly got up from my seat and carefully placed them inside my backpack. I noticed a figure patiently waiting for me to finish and I looked up to find Edward staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked, cocking my head to the left. He smiled.

"I just wanted to truly apologize for my very rude behavior and I would like to make it up to you. May I take you out to dinner in Port Angeles?" He asked. I blinked, surprised at his offer. Was he asking me out? I then realized that I had taken a while already and I snapped out of my staring stage. I smiled at him.

"I would love to, Edward." I responded and he smiled back. A gesture that suited his flawless self perfectly. I know that all vampires are supposed to be beautiful but he was different. He really lived up the word 'Hot' and 'Cute'.

I may be his la tua cantante but he won't hurt me since he is vegetarian, right?

**X~X~X~X~ Skipping A Bit Here… (I bet no one here wants any Edward love, everyone reading this fanfic wants Alec love, right?)~X~X~X~X**

Ever since Edward first asked me out we've become completely inseparable. It's only been 3 weeks and yesterday he had finally had the courage to tell me what he was and was surprised when my heart didn't even skip a beat of surprise or even fear. I, of course, had to put on a show of me not knowing anything and asking him about vampires since Aro still didn't approve of me telling anyone of my ties with the Volturi.

I was also lucky that since Edward was around me a lot more then Alec had to keep his distance and had not been able to come to my room at night since his scent would stay in my room and around me. We never even talk. When I told Volterra about my relationship with a Cullen, they didn't take it well. Even Chelsea was against the idea.

_~ Flashback_

"_Hello?" I answered the phone nervously, already knowing who it was. I had promised myself that the next time they called me I would tell them, knowing that Alec hadn't told them yet because if he did then they would have called me a lot earlier to yell at me. I didn't think that it would be so soon since they were pretty busy with all the frequent newborn problems around the globe._

"_Hey, Bella!" I heard Chelsea happy tone on the other side of the phone._

"_Oh. Um. Hey, Chels." I answered timidly._

"_What's up, Bella? What's got you so nervous? Have a boyfriend?" She joked. Okay, this is not going how I thought it would…_

"_Actually…" I trailed off and there was silence._

"_Oh, Bella. Please tell me that you are still single. Felix and Demetri are not going to take well-"_

"_What am I not going to take well?" I faintly heard Felix say in the background. I groaned inwardly._

"_Pass me to Felix." I said. I heard some quick shuffling and soon I heard Felix's anxious voice._

"_What am I not going to take well, Bella? Are you alright?"_

"_Calm down, Fel. I just have some news that I don't think you'll like…"_

"_Just get to it, Isabella." He said seriously. I bit my lip._

"_I have a boyfriend." I said and shrunk a little ready for the yelling. I'm just lucky that I'm all the way over here in America, but Felix being Felix, be probably will run over here this minute and tear Edward apart. I winced at the idea. There was still silence on the other end and I was rocking on the heels of my feet just waiting patiently for his reaction. I don't know what's worse. Felix ripping everything apart or Felix silent and still._

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VOLTURI," I was lucky that Edward was not here right now, "I THOUGHT THAT WE HAD AGREED THAT YOU WERE NOT GOING TO BE IN ANY RELATIONSHIPS UNTIL YOU WERE TWENTY AND YOU-"_

"_Who is it?" I heard Chelsea's troubled voice. I sighed heavily._

"_Edward Cullen, my mate" I murmured._

"_EDWARD- FUCKIN'- CULLEN?" They both yelled. I cringed._

"_Yes."_

"_BELLA! That is a _horrible _idea!" Chelsea said, "You know that your blood sings to him and-"_

"_HE COULD FRIGGIN' KILL YOU!" Felix _interrupted_ her. I sighed and shook my head._

"_He would never hurt me." I whispered and hung up._

_~End Of Flashback_

I didn't talk to them for awhile until Chelsea called and said that even though she still didn't approve with my relationship with Edward, she still respected my decision and Demetri said the same while Felix had refused to talk to me for a while since he accused me of breaking my promise. We didn't talk to each other for a while and I couldn't help but remember of the first real fight we ever had…

Chelsea's POV (After The Conversation When Bella Hung Up.)

She hung up on us. Felix was fuming by my side and Demetri, who had been listening in the background all this time, was frozen standing up straight and his jaw was clenched.

"Out of _all _people Bella convinces herself that it's the person who her blood sings to, a vampire freak that drinks _animal blood_, who's a mind reader, is her _MATE_! I swear, Forks is just making her crazy. I'm bringing her back home if Alec's not going to help, even if I have to drag her." Felix said and began stomping towards the direction of the castle's door. I tackled him from his back and threw him across the room, pointing my index finger towards him.

"You are _not _going anywhere. We both know that it's not the Cullen freak that is her mate and it won't be long before she realizes it and comes back here. You. Are. Not. Moving. Understood?" I asked him menacingly. He nodded forcefully.

"Yes," He responded, "But the mating better be quick before it fades away. I don't want Bella to be alone for all eternity." I nodded.

"I hope it'll be quick too but to make it happen faster, I need to talk to the Kings." I responded and he sighed. I ran past Demetri, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder as I passed him and continued my way towards the Throne Room, arriving there seconds after. I threw the doors open and Aro's surprising eyes met mine.

"To what do I owe your visit today, Chelsea?" He asked. I sighed.

"I just talked to Bella on the phone. She has a boyfriend." I responded with a grimace. He frowned.

"Is it anyone I know?" He asked. I nodded.

"Edward Cullen, the only single vampire of the Cullen Clan." I said. He sighed.

"And I suppose that that will affect the bonding?" He asked. I nodded again.

"If they don't realize that they are mates soon, then the bonding will disappear." I told him.

"How long?"

"A few more months I would say. They have to at least talk to each other but with Cullen in the way, it won't be easy. Can't I strength the bond, please? I don't want Bella alone if the bond disappears." I pleaded. He shook his head.

"They have to figure it out on their selves. And since Bella is too stubborn, we'll have to make Alec take the first step in their relationship."

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**What will happen to Alec and Bella?**

**Will Alec take the first step as Aro said he would do?**

**P.S. SORRY FOR NO ALEC FEATURING IN THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't Twilight, If I did then instead of having Stephenie Meyer's name on the books, it would have mine. (duuuh)**

Chapter 18- Abandoned (1 month later)

"Hello?" Aro's cheerful tone answered the phone.

"Hello, Uncle." I hesitantly answered.

"Oh, dear Isabella! It's been a while since we've last talked, what is the occasion?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Uncle, I've been with Edward for a while and he still thinks that I'm an ordinary human, besides my shield. I ask for your permission to tell Edward and then all the Cullens about my ties with the Volturi." I responded. There was silence and all of the sudden I heard a sigh.

"Does my permission really matter?" He asked. I laughed lightly.

"I guess not. I'm ready to tell Edward, Uncle, and I just want to know if you agree." I told him. He sighed once again.

"Yes. My answer is yes _but _be careful of how you tell him, Isabella. He might not take it well with all the things he's heard about the Volturi." He warned me. I nodded even though he could not see me.

"I will take a walk with him and talk to him, Uncle."

"Alright. Goodbye, Isabella and I hope I see you again soon."

"Likewise." And I quickly hung up.

I picked out my outfit for today and quickly dressed in it since I only had a few minutes before Edward picked me up to go to school. Ever since the incident with Jasper Edward's been a bit… cold towards me. So, not only do I need to talk to him about being Swan-Volturi but about the behavior he's been having. I don't think I'll be able to take it any longer if he continues with that attitude.

He went to the wedding with me and it was fun. I could tell that Edward didn't enjoy it as much because of the food he had to eat. It was hilarious seeing how he would say that the food was delicious and make a small face when he put it in his mouth. Sue wore a beautiful dress and Charlie even almost cried when he saw her, claiming she looked beautiful, which she was. Seth never had his grin off his face and Leah even seemed to have a good time.

I looked out my window and saw Edward's silver Volvo just parking in front of my house. I grabbed my backpack and ran past Sue, telling her goodbye and throwing my car keys to Seth, reminding him that I see _one _scratch on it and he'll die.

"Hey." I greeted Edward breathlessly. He nodded once my way but never once looked at me. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from saying anything that probably won't please him and looked outside the window as we made our way to school.

I ran past him frustrated towards my first class and slumped in my seat next to where Alec was already seated.

"Hey." I muttered. I had no other choice. I had no one to talk to anymore. Edward is giving me the cold shoulder, the Cullens haven't been here since a few days ago (which reminds me to ask Edward once again why and make him tell me without trying to change the subject or just ignoring me), the Volturi are really no help, Jessica is no one you could tell secrets or talk about your problems with, and Angela is human and I want to talk to someone about my two-sided life. Alec raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hello, Isabella." He responded. I nodded once awkwardly and decided to stay quiet since Alec clearly wasn't in the mood to talk. But yet again, he has never held a conversation before, besides with Jane. Mr. Cleven decided to enter in that moment and we both put our attention on it. Not that we needed it. He's a know-it-all centuries year old _boy _and I've had classes with Marcus plenty of times.

The whole class my eyes kept following the teacher's every move but my ears weren't even listening and my thoughts kept going back to Edward. The worst thing is that a feeling is churning in my stomach. I barely recognized the sense. It was the same one that I had when Renee had decided to visit to Italy. Only, this one was much shoddier. Like if something much worse is going to happen today and that it'll change my way of life forever…

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I walked to lunch with Jessica at my side with a grimace on my face and, of course, Jessica noticed.

"Hey, what's up? You look… dreadful to go to lunch." She said. I shrugged.

"I'm just feeling sick." I responded and walked away faster to lunch, waving her off.

I only bought a water bottle and walked up to the Cullen table where Edward already was. It was hardly the Cullen table anymore since the only Cullen sitting in it now is Edward.

"Soooo… where's everyone? Why haven't they come to school and haven't been at their house since Saturday?" I asked, deciding to ask straight forward. He frowned but didn't take his eyes off his untouched slice of pizza.

"They left for a while to take care of a…_situation_, as you can put it. I decided to stay back." He responded.

"Did Carlisle and Esme also leave?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Until the situation is under control."

"And what is this famous 'situation' to that they _all _had to leave. When are they coming back?"

"Soon." He answered shortly with a frown caressing his god-like features. We stayed quiet for the rest of lunch and didn't even glance at each other. It's as if we can't stand looking at each other.

I got up without another word when the bell rang and calmly walked towards Biology, which sadly was shared with Edward. It was only a while ago when I actually _enjoyed _Biology because Edward was in it, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb but now he sat on the edge of his chair as far away from me as possible. And I was no different. It was like the year all over again.

"Are you going to stay at the house right now?" I asked as we made our way toward his Volvo after school. He shrugged indifferently but I could see anguish in his eyes.

"Sure. For a while."

We made it to my house and once I put my backpack on the couch he asked me to go on a walk with him. I nodded. It would be a perfect way to tell him. But I was honestly doubting telling him now.

_But he deserves to know,_ another voice told me.

I mentally sighed as we made our way out the door and into the forest. Once we were in the entrance of the forest and the house was still in view, he stopped. What a walk.

"Alright, let's talk." I said. He pursed his lips.

"Bella, we're leaving." He suddenly said. I froze.

"But I still haven't even finished school and-"

"Bella," He interrupted me with a frustrated sigh, "By we I mean my family an myself." He clarified. I stopped breathing.

"You're leaving me?" I whispered. He nodded stiffly.

"Of course I'll always love you… in a way. But you're no good for me, Bella." He said. My jaw clenched.

"It's because of my 18th birthday party, right? That was _nothing_, Edward, _NOTHING!_" I yelled.

"Nothing to what could have happened." He responded calmly.

"But, Edward. You _don't _understand. I already kn-"

"Bella. Stop. You're just making this more complicated than how it's supposed to be." He said with a neutral face as cold as Alec's.

"Wait a minute," I breathed and looked at him in the eyes with eyes full of sorrow, "They're not coming back, are they?" He shook his head.

"They already had a head start. Goodbye, Bella."

And he disappeared.

I walked towards the direction I thought he went and suddenly became lost. I sat down on the bottom of the nearest tree as I fell asleep with tears running down my cheeks.

"He's gone." I whispered and let blackness overtake me.

"BELLA!" I heard an unknown voice far away yell.

"BELLA!" It continued. I wanted to respond but I didn't have the energy. I was lifeless.

I noticed that the sky was dark and I pursed my lips. Charlie must be worried sick. Suddenly I heard footsteps come closer and I saw a very tall figure in front of me. He kneeled down to match my level, even though I was lying down on the muddy ground.

"Are you Bella Swan?" He asked me. I still couldn't find my voice so I just nodded, my hollow eyes staring past him into the cold, dark forest.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Sam Uley. I'm going to take you to Charlie, alright?" I didn't respond or move. He sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said and scooped me up in his arms as if I was just a stuffed animal.

He began walking with me in his arms and I know that I should probably be at least a bit worried that a complete stranger is carrying me but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Pass her to me." I heard a voice tell Sam. A voice I knew a bit too well.

I heard words being said and sounds being made but I didn't listen. I just felt that all of the sudden I was changed from warm arms to cold, marble ones.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He asked me as he began moving with me in his arms. There was no worry in his tone. It was like stone. Cold and hard. I moved my head up to stare at him with my hallow eyes.

"Right," He muttered, "You're probably not." I managed to get out a sigh.

"He left me." I croaked out. He left me. Pretty much told me that I was not worth it and just… left me.

"Don't call Aro." I whispered.

And I passed out, catching only a glimpse of Alec running with me towards his house instead of mine.

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Edward FINALLY left Bella,**

**Are you happy, are you?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, if I did then Carlisle would have been as handsome in the movie as Stephenie Meyer described him in the book. Not an old fake-blond haired man. (No offence to those who actually think that the guy that plays as Carlisle in the movie named Peter Something is handsome. It's just my opinion. No need to hate me…) **

Chapter 19- Challenge

"_Where did you find her?" _I heard my father's voice ask as consciousness came back to me.

"_I didn't. It was Sam Uley but when I found him in the forest with her I asked him to pass her to me to tell the others that he found her. I brought Bella here since my house was closer to us than yours and on our way she fainted." _Alec's voice responded with lies evident in his voice, well, for me.

"_What were you doing in the forest, kid? It's not very wise considering that there has been a lot of killing in it for a long time in it." _My father said suspiciously.

"_I can take care of myself."_

My dad grumbled a response and I opened my eyes, snapping then back shut because of the light that burned my eyes. I groaned and squinted to see through it, only catching to see two figures in front of me. They turned to me and I forced myself to keep my eyes open.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In my house." Alec responded gravely. I frowned and then everything came back flooding to me like a thousand bricks being thrown into me.

"Oh." I croaked out. Charlie came running to me side next to the couch where I was laying down on and instantly began asking questions.

"Are you alright, Bella? What happened? What were you doing in the forest? Did Edward leave you there?" I flinched at the mention of his name and forced my hand up, feeling as if I was lifting a very heavy box full of bricks with only a hand. He immediately quieted down and I sighed.

"Yes, Ch- dad, I'm alright. He didn't leave me there in the forest, we went on a walk and he left me where the house was still in view but I tried to follow him as he left. I know it was stupid but I wasn't thinking. D- Did you know that he was going to leave?" I whispered at the end. I heard a sigh and light steps go up the stairs but I didn't move my gaze from Charlie. I just waited for his answer. After a while Charlie sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Dr. Carlisle told me not to tell you anything. He assured me that Edward would explain you everything." He told me. I gave him a reassured smile.

"I figured as much. Don't worry, dad. It just took me by surprise." I responded.

"But what the hell _happened_, Bella?" He asked me once again, "What did he tell you to have you faint like that?" I pursed my lips.

_He told me he didn't want me_, I wanted to tell him, _He pretty much told me I wasn't worth his love and abandoned me. The rest of the Cullens didn't even say goodbye._ But I couldn't tell him that. It was just too much.

"I'm tired, Dad. Can I tell you later? I just want to sleep a bit." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Want me to carry you to the car or can you walk?" He questioned. I frowned and shook my head.

"I'm too tired. Can't I just sleep here for a while? I'm sure that it won't bother Alec." I responded. It was his turn to frown.

"Alone? Where are the kid's parents?"

"They live in Italy, from what I know." I answered easily. He had already told me his cover story for the humans. He nodded and gave me a strict stare.

"Alright, Bells. But I'm giving you my cell phone for anything you need so you can just call the house and I'll be there. Tomorrow the doctor is coming to check on you, alright? Are you sure that Alex wouldn't mind you staying here?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm sure he won't mind. And his name's _Alec_, dad." I replied. He nodded and passed me his cell phone since I left mine in my backpack at home. As he was walking out the doorway a thought hit me.

"Hey, dad!" I called out. He turned around with a confused expression.

"Yes?"

"How did you know that I was in the forest before Sam found me?" I asked. He stared at me with a dumbfounded face.

"You left me a note, remember?" I blinked and kept staring at him and he took out a piece of paper from his back pocket. He gave it to me and the first thing that I noticed was my handwriting.

_Hey dad._

_Went on a walk in the forest with Edward._

_BRB._

_~ Bella_

I stared at it and then I suddenly was flooded with an emotion that made me see red. He even had a note planned out? I couldn't believe this. I was no longer depressed and heartbroken with his departure, but irritated and livid. The basard just _left _me after everything we've been through together. Everything from family problems (as in Renee, Rosalie and Jasper) to the attack that had James after me and had caught me in the ballet studio, biting me in the wrist. I as calmly as I could handed it back to Charlie and he left, telling me to call him as soon as I woke up to pick me up.

"I need to talk to you." I said to no one when I was alone in the living room, after taking in the place that was Alec's _home_, since I've never been in it before. Suddenly Alec was in front of me leaning on his mega plasma TV with his arms crossed.

"Yes." He replied dully. I sighed shakily, forcing myself to be as I was every time I was with Alec. Sarcastic and irritated. I forced the betrayed tears to stay in place and the apathetic façade to mask my face.

"Did you stay quiet as I told you before I… _passed out_" I asked him. He shrugged indifferently.

"My orders from Aro before we left were to tell him everything that happened to you, no matter what you say. I only followed them." He responded. My jaw fell open but as soon as it opened it snapped back up with a _clack _and I glared at him.

"You did _what?_"

"I told him. You might want to call Chelsea, by the way."

I jumped up and grabbed his Blackberry, since it was the only one except mine in the house that could communicate over to Italy without problems, and called Chelsea as fast as I could.

"_Hello?"_

"Chelsea!"

"_Sorry, Bella. I can't talk right now. I'm on a mission with Demetri, Felix, and Heidi." _Mission?

"What type of mission?"

"_Demetri's tracking a vampire to destroy."_

"Anyone I know?"

"_Yes." _My eyes furrowed in both surprise and confusion.

"Who?"

"_A little bitch named Edward Cullen." _I flinched at the name but quickly recovered.

"CHELSEA!" I yelled.

"_What?" _She asked, irritation clear in her voice.

"Don't kill him!" I shouted.

"_Why the hell not? He left you! Why don't you want him to suffer?" _

"Because- because- He doesn't deserve it!" I told her. I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince, her or me. I heard a frustrated sigh.

"_I'm sorry, Bells, but there's nothing you can do about it_." A new voice told me. I growled.

"Don't do it, Felix. If you do, I'll _never _forgive you." I warned him with a menacing tone.

"_Bella-"_

"Never." I interrupted him. He let out an irritated sigh.

"_Then I'll have to take the chance. I'm not letting him live after what he did to you."_ And then I heard the dialer tone.

"I'll just have to live my word." I whispered severely calm, ignoring Alec that was staring at me with an unaffected expression.

Edward Cullen's dead and Felix is dead to me too.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

A week ago Edward Cullen left me. A week ago Felix, Chelsea, Demetri and Heidi started their search for the Cullens without getting a trace of him. And it was a week ago that I stopped caring.

Sure, I study and get straight A's but school, Charlie, Sue, Seth and even Leah is really all I care about. School helps me forget about him and I have to be strong for Charlie and the rest of my family. I could see that everyone, especially Seth, couldn't stand seeing me in pain and me waking up every morning screaming. I've stopped calling Volterra or communicating in any way and ignored all their calls. I've made it real clear that as long as they still have that stupid search party going then I don't want anything to do with them. They are not welcome to come visit me either.

And Alec is really no help. I don't talk to him, look at him and he doesn't bother on making me do it.

We've become invisible to each other.

I heard a knock on my bedroom window and I sighed. I stood up from my computer and threw it open, feeling a breeze enter my room.

"Hello." I heard him before I saw him. I turned around slowly and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked him harshly. I was surprised by his next words.

"I want to help you, Bella. To begin a fresh start."

Aro's POV (A few days before)

"She refuses to talk to us, Master." Chelsea told me. I sighed.

"And why is that, dear Chelsea?" I asked her. She frowned.

"She claims that Edward Cullen is innocent and she refuses to speak to anyone in the Volturi until the search is canceled." She responded.

"And is she still affected by Edward's leaving?"

"Every night she cries herself to sleep, from what I've heard from Alec."

"Well, since she doesn't even want to talk to Marcus and Alec is the only one in Forks with her then it's his chance. We can't have her suffering for Carlisle's son's fault. Continue the mission and I'll have the talk with Alec." Her eyes widened.

"You're going to tell him about the bond?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'm going to have him be there for Bella for two reasons. One is for Bella to feel at least a bit better and also to have them come close. We just have to hope that it works. Now, you may retreat." I told her. She nodded and left the Throne Room. I sighed and looked around the room, making sure that no one was inside. Not even my brothers were inside since they were in their room. I grimaced and began dialing.

Alec's POV **(You just gotta love me ;D)**

I heard my cell phone ring as I was running back to the house I now owned after I hunted those disgusting animals and I quickly answered.

"Hello." I responded.

"Alec?"

"Yes, Master."

"I have a new mission for you." He told me. He immediately caught my attention and I began slowing down.

"I am listening."

"I want you to help Bella with her depression since she rejects any communication with us." He said. I frowned.

Help the human? I could barely stand her and yet Aro expects me to all of the sudden hold a truce with her.

"I apologize, Aro, but I doubt that that will possible. Bella and I hold no good memories and I don't think that she will accept my help." I told him gravely. He sighed.

"At least try. After all these years of serving me you have never failed me and after I ask you to become friends with a human you decline. I never found you as a weak person, Alec." He replied with an amused tone. I growled.

_Weak? _I refuse to be called _weak_. And I absolutely refuse to be called it because of a fragile _human_.

"I'll do it."

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Alec is going to try and be Bella's friend,**

**Do you think that he'll succeed? If he'll do it, will Bella do too?**

**P.S. 10 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALEC'S POV!**

**Why so many reviews? Do you know how **_**hard **_**it is to understand Alec and write in his point of view?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, if I did then… sorry. Out of ideas :/**

**I only need ONE more review on **_**'Lost Love'**_**. Please! COME ON!**

**And on your way maybe you can review on my Jasper/Bella one shots…**

**BTW, about the problems with the family as I said in the last chapter. If you've read Midnight Sun you would have known that Jasper and Rosalie wanted to kill Bella. Just because she wasn't the one to suffer from the car accident doesn't change Jasper and Rosalie's opinion in Bella knowing 'too much.' And about Renee, use your imagination. Bella told Edward all about her mother being dead, but without the Volturi involved. Hope that you understood the last chapter a bit more.**

Chapter 20- Traumatized

Alec POV **(I only asked for ten reviews and I got **_**17**_** reviews. I seriously love you guys X])**

After Aro and I said our goodbyes I decided to get a head start and ran to the human's, I mean _Bella's _house. I dreaded it but this had to be done. I sighed and climbed the old tall tree just beside her window.

I lightly knocked on her window to not bring attention towards me from Bella's family and I heard a sigh followed by the sound of feet shuffling from inside her room. Soon, the window was wide open and I jumped inside, noticing that I had gotten too fast for her slow eyes to see. I sighed too lowly for her fragile ears to hear.

"Hello." I said. She slowly turned around to face me and closed her eyes into slits, glaring at me through them.

"What do you want?" She asked me harshly. I would be surprised by her sudden starkness but it was no surprise for her to act this way towards me. I frowned slightly and did my best to not respond back with anything that would upset her.

"I want to help you, Bella. To begin a fresh start." I told her. She froze and stared at me with widened eyes. I exhaled noisily and waited not so patiently for her to respond.

"Why?" She said all of a sudden with an irritated tone. I clenched my jaw. She isn't making this any easier.

"Just go with it, Bella. I'm trying to bring a truce between us. Isn't that enough?" I asked. I was getting irritated myself. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh, so you expect me to believe you all of the sudden? One minute you're telling me I'm just a stupid fragile human and the next you're announcing that you want to make an _agreement_ with me. Do you honestly think that I'll fall for that?" She asked. I sighed.

"Is that a yes, Isabella?"

"Depends, Alec. Don't _ever _call me Isabella again if you don't want to be a pile of ashes. I may be human but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to do anything in my power to make sure you die screaming in pain." She said strongly. I gave her my signature smirk.

"Understood." I responded curtly. She nodded once and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes and rested her hands above her knees.

"So, where do we start?" She asked. I sat next to her on the edge of her bed, as far from her I could get.

"I don't know." I muttered. She sighed dramatically.

"You don't know." She muttered back. I ignored her and held the urge to irritate her.

"How about I invite you to Port Angeles to-" I cleared my throat, "_learn _about each other." I said. She raised an eyebrow at me and I just muttered,

"Go with it." She nodded.

"Fine. Charlie, Seth, Sue and Leah won't be back from the Black's house until late night so I suppose we can go to Port Angeles to _get to know each other_." She sniggered at the next and I glared at her. She sighed.

"I guess some things won't ever change." She whispered and jumped off her bed to go take a shower.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her as we entered Port Angeles. 20 minutes had passed since we were ready to leave and we took so long to leave all because Bella _insisted _on taking her car and that we leave mine at the house I'm staying. I had to let her win the argument since she seemed like she would be happy if we took her car, and because of Aro's orders, I had to keep her happy. She at _least_ let me drive.

"I don't know," She answered truthfully. I frowned, "You want to go anywhere?" She asked. My frown grew deeper.

Today was about her, my opinion didn't matter. And wherever we went, I would probably die of boredom, in any way a vampire could die of course.

"What ideas do you have in mind?" I asked her. She sighed.

"_I don't know_." She repeated. I raised an eyebrow at her as I parked in the mall's parking lot.

"Since when are you undecided?" I asked her. She huffed like a small girl and crossed her arms.

"I'm only trying to be nice by asking about where you want to go." She said. I snorted lowly.

"Nice start." I muttered sarcastically.

"At least I'm _trying_." She responded through her gritted teeth. I pursed my lips. I had forgotten about her advanced hearing ability, much more improved compared to other humans. It truly worked to her advantage. I sighed and got out the car, opening hers so she could climb out in the progress.

"Thanks." She mumbled. I nodded once, closed her door and led her inside the mall, ignoring all the stares we were receiving. She seemed to have noticed too and her cheeks turned a light pink. I smirked. Without attempting, I knew her too well. After all, I've lived in the same castle as her for 4 years.

"How about a movie?" I asked her. She nodded and averted the eyes of our witnesses.

We arrived at the theater not long after and I asked her what movie she wanted to see.

"Um, I don't know. But a horror movie sounds good." She answered.

I was going to suggest a romantic movie since human girls seem to be quite fond of them and I kept in mind regarding when Bella was 15 and watched '_The Exorcist_' in Volterra, obligating Aro to ban horror movies from her when Bella couldn't sleep for the next month, but then again, she wouldn't change her mind when she already had chosen her decision and I had no desire to see a cheesy movie either.

"We could see a comedy." I forced out. She stared at me with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Since when do you like comedies?" She asked me. I frowned.

"I've never liked comedies nor I ever will but you know perfectly well that Aro and Marcus are against you seeing any horror movie." I reminded her. She also frowned and her eyes glazed over, and I knew that she was remembering about her traumatized days.

"But neither of them are here." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"But they'll find out when you won't be able to even eat thinking that a demon will pop out and claim your body as his." I responded. Her gaze fell to the floor.

"But I haven't had any communication with them and they don't have any news about me right now."

"You may have stopped talking to them but I haven't." She froze and seemed to have gotten angry and she immediately tore her eyes from the floor and glared at me.

"_You informed them of me?_" She yelled and a few more curious eyes fell on us. I set my jaw and ignored them, staring at Isabella.

"You may have a _disagreement _with them but if I must remind you, I don't. I understand that right now you are not in the mood to talk to them but I still have my sister over there and I refuse to ignore her." I said through my gritted teeth. She did something unexpected. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them a second after repeating the same exercise for a while.

"I'm sorry." She breathed as she briefly closed her tired eyes from lack of sleep, "Can we just see the movie? Please? You don't have to tell Aro." She said. I sighed.

"He'll end up knowing." I told her. She grimaced.

"I _know _that but it won't hurt to see _one _movie." She said. I sighed.

It won't hurt. My job is to keep her happy and if she'll feel happy seeing a stupid movie then I guess I don't have anything to be against of.

"Alright." I finally told her. She smiled.

"Thank you."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I pursed my lips as I led Bella through the darkness and her eyes widened at _every_ _single _noise that was made through the dark streets of the city.

"I told you not to see it." I said with a sigh. She looked up to me with fearful eyes and narrowed them.

"It's not my fault you aren't affected by horror movies." She spat out with as much venom as she could, which was very little considering her voice was shaking.

"I'm sure that it's not just me that doesn't get scared by the ghost of a little girl."

Her head snapped up to me as her clung hand that was on my arm loosened up. She was about to say something when a honk of a car was heard and she shrieked, her hand squeezed my arm again and she buried herself into my side. I couldn't help but chuckle and I escaped her from my side and slid in the driver's seat, ignoring the fact that she was angrily climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." She mumbled. I pursed my lips to avoid the smile that threatened to show.

"And it was the driver's fault for honking and scaring you in what way?" I asked.

"Shut it," She muttered, "I wasn't talking about the driver."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I leaned on her house as I heard her get ready to bed safely, as I was asked to by orders from Aro. I had gotten her home at 9:30 pm and her parents and siblings were already home. She lied to them saying she went to Port Angeles with Angela Weber and Charlie seemed satisfied that she had finally decided to get back on in life and forget the Cullens. I snorted at the fact. If only he knew.

I was surprised when I noticed that it was already 11:30 and while everyone was already in bed, Bella's small footsteps could be heard walking away from her room and towards another direction. I heard a small knock on a door and the creaking of a door being opened.

"Bella?" A boy's surprised voice asked, and I recognized him as Seth.

"Hello, Seth." Bella hesitantly greeted.

"What are you doing, Bella? What happened? Are you okay?" Seth immediately started asking her questions.

"Seth, I'm alright." She interrupted him.

"Then why are you here?"

"Can I stay to sleep with you?" She answered with another question.

"Why?"

"I'm scared. Please?" Her pleading voice was almost comical.

I chuckled darkly and left running towards my house before I could hear anything else.

Maybe babysitting and befriending the human won't be so bad after all.

**Roses are red, **

**Violets are blue,**

**Bella saw… maybe 'The Orphan'?**

**I don't know nor have enough imagination to think… do you?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight. If I did then Twilight would have made sense as to how is it that Laurent is black (in a non-offensive way) and vampires are supposed to be pale.**

**BTW, I'm **_**very **_**disappointed. I didn't get not **_**one**_** more review on my Alec/Bella one-shot! I guess the second part to it will just have to wait…**

Chapter 21- Floured

BPOV

I heard the sound of a door creaking slowly and footsteps coming near me. I still had my eyes closed and I pressed my eyelids together more. I was hyperventilating by now and then I remembered the movie I saw yesterday.

My eyes shot open expecting to find myself in my room as other days and I screamed on the top of my lungs hoping that someone would come and save me before something happened to me. A hand shot out and covered my mouth and on instinct I bit it as hard as I could.

"FUCK! Ouch! What the fuck, Bella!" I heard.

I squinted through the sunlight as it burned my eyes and saw Seth in pain sucking his hand where I had bit him. My eyes widened as I remembered that I had slept with him last night and quickly jumped out of the bed trying my greatest not to let my dizzy head get the best of me and I ran to him.

"Oh my god, Seth! I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else!" I said as I took his hand out of his mouth and checked the bright red spot. He took his hand back and I looked up to see his face with an eyebrow up.

"And who exactly did you think I was?" He asked. I frowned and stared at the ground.

"A ghost trying to murder me in silence." I muttered. He sighed and wrapped me in his large arms. This is what I love about Seth. He doesn't laugh at you like _other _people.

"And why did you think that?" He asked.

"I saw a horror movie yesterday." I mumbled into his chest as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I should have known." He responded with another sigh.

"Don't you always?" He chuckled.

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

"A normal one."

"And you want me to be normal?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as I pulled away. I sighed.

"Normal? How boring!" I told him. He laughed and quickly jogged to his chair next to his closet, grabbing his military green jacket.

"I'd love to stay with you and take care that no ghosts murder you but I got to go!" He said as he approached the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" I called out.

"TO THE THEATURES TO SEE A MOVIE WITH MY FRIENDS!" He called back and ran out the door, the noise of his footsteps becoming far away and stomping down the stairs.

I sighed and let myself fall back down on Seth's messy bed. Alone again. Seth's out, Charlie and Sue are probably out at Port Angeles like any other Sunday and Leah is probably with her friends from La Push.

I don't know how much I stared there, laying face up on his bed studying the ceiling but soon enough I got distracted from my revision by the last person I wanted it to be.

"Boo." A voice whispered in my ear. I shrieked and rolled over, on the way falling off the bed. I looked up and saw a familiar head full of dark brown hair. He was smirking.

I pursed my lips to stop myself from yelling at him and clenched my hands forming fists while struggling to keep them on my sides, avoiding smacking him. After all, the only thing I'd earn would a broken hand.

"What. The. Hell." I said through my gritted teeth. He just sat down on Seth's bed and spread his arms, feeling right at home.

"Do I need to pick you up too?" He asked, his smirk turning deeper. I huffed.

"You _did _scare me, causing me to fall off the stupid bed. I'm waiting…" I sang the last part, completely forgetting about our deal to be at least a _bit _nicer to each other. I was expecting Alec to respond with his usual inexpressive self and say something to make me angry but I was surprised when I felt too hard, cold hands scoop me up and throw me on the bed like a sack of potatoes.

"Geez, _thanks_," I said sarcastically and sat up, "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him, staring at him as he kept standing up and leaning on the side of the bed's headboard.

"I'm always here."

"No you're not."

"Just because you don't see me doesn't mean I'm not here."

"You _stalk _me." I asked irritated.

"It's my job."

"God, I'm flattered. You actually want to spend time with me." I said sarcastically. He sighed.

"Do you want to _actually_ do something to pass the time or not, Isa-" He cleared his throat as he remembered he was not to call me by my first name ever again, "Bella." He finished. I sighed.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Have you eaten yet?" He asked. I shook my head and in cue my stomach growled. Alec's pale face scrunched up in disgust and I rolled my eyes.

"Get used to it if you're going to spend more time with me from now on." I said as I slipped my sneakers on.

I ran down the stairs aiming for the kitchen while leaving Alec behind and immediately ran to the cabinet and took flour, vanilla and chocolate chips out, thanking God silently for having Seth and Charlie not eat all the chocolate.

I then went to the refrigerator and took out eggs along with all the other ingredients. I could feel Alec's eyes on my watching my every move but I chose to ignore his.

I took the red bowl out and began to prepare the mixture for my pancakes when I got tired of standing up so I took the bowl to the dining table where Alec now was and sat down. I started to stir again when I noticed that the mixture was too moist and walked back into the kitchen, returning back out with the flour bag in my hand.

I put it faced down expecting a bunch of flour to come running down but… nothing. I grumbled and Alec leaned in with interest as I began to curse. I was beginning to get distressed and angry with the damn bag and I hit it as hard as I could, sending a huge puff of flour out. I couldn't see anything for a moment. It was like fog in the small house.

Once the cloud of flour cleared I quickly wiped my face and looked up to Alec. I burst out laughing once I saw that his face was _completely_ covered in flour with only his golden eyes with color as his whole head was white and he glared at me.

He growled lowly and left without another word.

But what made me stop laughing abruptly was one word I had barely caught that he whispered and that very much worried me.

"Payback."

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Sorry for the short chapter,**

**At least Alec and Bella will spend a lot of time together in the next chapter,**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, if I did then I would have come out in the damn movie. *_***

**Now…**

**Q: Have Seth and Leah phased yet?**

**By: Abysslullaby**

**R: No, Seth and Leah haven't changed into the big furry creatures we call werewolves yet. If they did then Alec would have smelled all the house of… **_**wet dog**_**. Ugh. *scrunches nose in disgust* **

**Hey, but I still love werewolves! Especially Paul…**

**AND A HUGE THANKS TO '**_**BigTimeGleekBTR**_**' for putting the last review in '**_**Lost Love**_**'! **

**Second part is already out! Remember, it's called 'Let's Kill Tonight'. So go to my profile and search it in my stories xD Make sure to leave a review! **

Chapter 22- Consequence

BPOV

"Hey, Bella. We're going to Billy's tonight, want to come?" Seth asked me.

I haven't seen Alec in the whole week that has passed and now it isn't the scary movie we saw last week that haunts my nightmares. Every night I dream about the ways he could have his 'payback'.

Poison in my food, rats under my bed, knifes in my pillow, chocolate covered crickets in my doorstep, the list goes on and on…

A hand waved in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Helloooo. Beeella. Ya there?" Seth asked me. My head snapped up to him and I smiled.

"Sorry. Just lost in thoughts. Sooo, what's up?" I asked. He rolled his gray eyes.

"I _said _'_Do. You. Want. To. Meet. Jacob. And. Billy. Today._'" He said, saying every word as slowly as he could as if I was retarded. I frowned.

"I think I could understand you _perfectly _well if you talked normal, Seth. And yes, I would love to meet Jacob for the first time." _And be on Alec's prohibited land. It's the first time I'm actually grateful that there's wolves near Forks, in La Push. I just wonder if this _Jacob _is already one of them…_

"Then hurry up! The game starts in 15 minutes and we promised we'd be there before it even starts!" He yelled and began to panic. I rolled my eyes.

"Just leave with Dad, Sue and Leah already. I'll go later, okay?" I told him with a raised eyebrow. He threw his arms in the air.

"THANK YOU! Bye, have fun in your car, love ya!" And he left running downstairs. About halfway when he was midway down the stairs I heard his footsteps come back in my room.

"By the way, Bella. Um, while you're over there try to not make Jacob and Leah be in the same room, and if they already are just leave, okay? They just don't…" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "…click, as you could say. They'll drive you crazy with their stupid arguments." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion but nodded. He grinned.

"Thank you!" And he ran downstairs again, this time not coming back.

I sighed and took my underwear from my drawer and my towel from the chair. I walked to the bathroom and opened the hot water, letting my pajamas drop to the floor. I stepped inside and let the steaming water drop onto my back and relax my muscles…

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I stopped my car in front of the red old cabin/house near the woods and stared at it with a smile. It looked like one of those that came out of the T.V. where it could be seen that a family of various members were happy. The home of a perfect family.

The door opened to reveal a russet skinned boy about a year younger than me with long hair that went up to his shoulders and a grin on his face. He walked to me and held his hand out.

"Hey, you must be Bella. My name's Jacob." He greeted. I grinned back and took his hand.

"Hello, Jacob. Nice to meet you." I said. He nodded.

"You too. It's been too long." He said with a chuckle and shook his head. The smile faded off my face and I stared at him confused.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant response. He rose an eyebrow.

"You don't remember me?" He asked, "You know, the boy that loved to irritate you and would spend your time making sand castles with?" A grin spread across my face once again and I chuckled.

"Are you serious? Little Jake? The boy who I tried to kill after he put mud in my hair?" I said, a bit excited. He smirked.

"The one and only."

I did a _very _unlike-me squeal and without thinking I threw my arms around him. Once I noticed what I just did I blushed a light pink, pulled away and stared at the floor.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I heard him chuckle and I looked back up.

"No worries. I missed ya too, lil' Bells." He said and ruffled my hair. I scowled.

"I'm older than you." I shot. He rolled his eyes.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it," He said and walked away towards the entrance of his house, "By the way, you might want to close your mouth and hurry inside, Bells. The pizza's getting cold." He said over his shoulder and walked inside with a laugh.

I huffed and closed my mouth, clenching it, and I stomped inside. I noticed Jacob was putting about 3 slices of pizza on his plastic plate in the kitchen and everyone else was on the small couch staring at the television with widened eyes and leaning in on the football game besides Leah who was sleeping on Seth's shoulder, snoring slightly and Sue who was staring at the screen with a bored expression on. There was also a man with long black hair on a wheeling chair there and I assumed it was Billy Black, Jacob's father.

"Hey." I called out. Sue gave me a strained smile and a 'Help Me' face and I laughed and just shook my head. Seth and Charlie waved me off.

"Hey." They muttered without taking their gaze off the T.V. I rolled my eyes and I noticed that Billy _actually _turned to see me and wheeled in front of me.

"Hello, Bella. Nice to see you see you again. Do you remember me?" He asked with his hand outstretched towards me. I smiled and nodded, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Billy Black." I said and put my hand back at my side as he did the same. He chuckled.

"How is it that you remember me?" He asked. I grinned.

"As the man who tried to calm me when I threw a _huge_ tantrum when we went fishing and I still hadn't gotten a fish." I said. He chuckled and was about to say something when Jacob interrupted him.

"You tried to steal my fish that day." He said with his mouth full of pizza. I rolled my eyes.

"Bite and swallow, Jacob. Bite and swallow." I told him. I heard Charlie groan and Seth yell.

"HA!" Seth yelled. I turned around and saw Seth was standing up and was pointing at Charlie who was still sitting down and had his face hidden in his hands.

"I WON!" Seth yelled. Leah groaned as her head hit the couch and glared at his before setting her head on the armchair and going back to sleep. Charlie lifted his face and rolled his eyes.

"The game isn't done _yet, _kid." He said. Seth muttered something about still winning the 30 dollars and some profanities and sat back down as they continued with their game in their earlier position. Billy excused himself and put his wheelchair beside Leah.

I shrugged to no one and walked into the kitchen feeling at home and found Jacob eating another piece of pizza. Three cardboard boxes of the five were already empty. I grabbed a plastic plate from the bag and put a slice of pizza on it. I sighed as I noticed Jacob grabbing another and I took my plate with me to sit on the floor in front of Sue who I knew was not going to all of the sudden stand up to cheer the football game. She smiled and I smiled back, offering her some of my pizza she shook her head and I went back to the game, trying to figure out what the players were supposed to do. Isn't this the same as wrestling, just in _this _they are wrestling for a ball?

Just as one of the guys in the red shirts attacked one with the white Jacob came in with a whole box of pizza in his hands. He sat next to me under Charlie and also focused on the game. I frowned. At least I won't need to walk all the way to the kitchen for another piece. I'm sure Jacob would absolutely _love _to give me one of his eight from his box.

**X~X~X~X~X~ Two Hours Later ~X~X~X~X**

"Jake, pass me a slice of pizza." Seth said as he kept staring at the screen. Jacob rolled his eyes and stood up to walk towards the kitchen, throwing his empty box across the room.

"You're worse than Leah." He muttered on his way. I chuckled and drew my head my head back, resting it on a sleeping Sue's knees, staring at Seth's entertained face and the white ceiling.

"Here's your slice." Jacob said as he came from behind and slapped Seth's face with it. He then let it go, letting it fall on the Seth's plate that was on his lap. Seth grunted but didn't say anything, wiping his face from the pizza's grease and eating his next slice.

"Did you just pizza-slap my brother?" I asked Jacob oddly as he sat back in his place. He shrugged and didn't look away from the screen.

"He should know not to mess with the Pizza King." He muttered. I laughed.

"Pizza King? Are you serious? What happened to the Crab King?" I asked him. He turned and glared playfully at me.

"We were 5, Bella. He died away when a crab bit his finger off." He said seriously but with a playful twinkle in his eyes. I threw my head back and get out a laugh. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my legs swinging me on his back like an ordinary backpack. I screamed as my hair hung loosely on the floor and he took me outside where there was still sunlight.

"You won't think it was funny anymore!" He yelled and took me into the forest, gently setting me on the floor and tickling me. I let out a yelp of surprise and I tried to kick him away from me.

"NO! STOP! JACOB! STOP!" I screamed, "HELP!"

"Say I'm the best!" He said as he continued to tickle me. I squealed.

"YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"That I'm awesome!"

"YOU'RE AWESOME!"

"That I'm the PIZZA KING!"

"YOU ARE THE PIZZA KIIIIIIIIIING!" I finished and sighed in relief when he finally stopped. He chuckled and held his hand out to help me up which I gladly took.

"Want to go to the garage?" He asked, not letting go of my hand.

"Sure." I said breathlessly. He chuckled and we walked forward through the forest with him leading the way and pulling me with him until we took a turn and we found ourselves a couple meters behind the house, we stood in front a garage that was half hidden in the forest.

We walked inside and I admirably looked around, spotting a lot of car parts and a small refrigerator in a corner.

"Sorry for the mess," He said as he walked toward the refrigerator, "I'm working on a car and I sort of just left the stuff anywhere where I could when I was concentrated." I grinned and leaned on the wall.

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and threw me a can of soda which I caught easily with my right hand. I opened it and it snapped open with an _'ahhhh'_.

"So what kind of car are you making?" I asked as I took a sip of my soda. He shrugged.

"A Rabbit." He said. My eyes widened and I forced the soda to stay in my mouth, swallowing it with effort, and I made sure to not spit it out.

"How cool! But isn't it going to be a bit too difficult to make since it's old? You don't find those type of car parts around anymore." I said. He stared at me as if he was surprised to even know what a Rabbit was but then a grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, it will but I'm going to the dumpster tomorrow to see if I get lucky." He said.

And I don't know how long we stayed like that talking about cars but it soon got dark…

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I sighed and looked at the sky outside the garage.

"It's dark _already_?" I asked and turned to Jacob. He also sighed and stared at the night sky.

"I guess." He turned his head upwards and squinted his eyes to see the small dark numbers of his clock on the wall. His eyes widened in surprise and he turned back to me.

"It's almost 6:30." He said. I let another sigh escape and checked my blackberry **(A/N Rich family, many things…) **and was surprised to see one new message from Seth. I opened it and read it over.

_Hey Bells, _

_We r on our way home right now but Charlie says you can stay a while more since you r prbly catching up with Jake. Have fun! _

_~Seth _

_Sent at 5:15 pm._

_Verizon Wireless Company_

I frowned. This was sent over an hour ago. How did I not catch it?

"What is it?" Jake asked as he took another drink from his second can of soda. I shrugged.

"Seth. He sent me a message about an hour ago telling me that they already left and I could leave on my own if I wanted since I was with you." I responded. He rose an eyebrow.

"An hour ago? Were we having _that _much fun that we didn't hear it?" He asked with a grin. I laughed.

"Guess so." He laughed with me and once we quieted down I looked up to the sky once again and grimaced.

"I should probably get going if I don't want Charlie and Sue getting a heart attack thinking that I was kidnapped or something." I said. He nodded and took his hand out. I grabbed it and he led we through the very dark forest until we finally reached the house again.

I opened the door to my car, sat in, put the key in and closed the door once again, catching from the corner of my eye Jacob step back allowing me to pull away. Only when the turned the key, it only rumbled.

I began to panic.

My baby never failed me once.

The shiny car refused to move or make any sound besides the gruesome rumble. It was never like this, Demetri made sure to make it indestructible -at least for a human much like me- and-

I cut myself from my own thoughts.

Indestructible, at least for a human.

_Payback._

My eyes widened and I found myself shaking from anger, my hands clenched and my eyes molded into slits. He crossed the line.

I did something I haven't done in quite a while since the last time in Volterra where Alec made me furious.

This time I was livid.

I threw my head back and let out a petrifying shriek.

"_ALEEEEEEEC!_"

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I'm **_**so **_**sorry Alec didn't get to spend time with Bella here,**

**My plans changed,**

**Are you a writer too and do you understand me, do you?**

*** **_**insert adorable pout here**_*****

_**REVIEW!**_

**Please, no hate mail.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, only the plot of my story so don't steal it. It friggin' cost me hundreds of dollars!**

**Not ONE more review on 'Let's Kill Tonight'. Seriously disappointed. I only have 3 (BTW, thanks to those who DID review) in total. I was going to make this chapter bigger but with the lack of reviews Alec's POV will just have to wait…**

**Don't mess with the blackmail queen ;D**

**Ok, Ok, I'm not **_**that **_**mean. But I still won't put Alec's POV in this chap. I suck at it.**

Chapter 13-

BPOV

I woke up to sound in the kitchen the next morning and I figured it was Billy who always woke up early from what I've heard. The complete opposite to his son.

Yesterday, after yelling my lungs out at Alec who probably couldn't hear me, Jacob tried to calm me down and asked if he wanted me to call Charlie so he could pick me up since his dad wouldn't let him drive yet but I said Charlie was probably already asleep, and also Leah who was the only other who could drive in our family.

So he offered me to stay in his house and that tomorrow he would fix my car.

_Flashback_

"_I don't know…" I said unsurely._

"_Come on, Bells! It will only be one night. You don't want to wake up Charlie and Leah to pick you up. We have no other option." He said. I shrugged alright. He grinned._

"_You could stay on my bed." He said. My eyes widened._

"_NO. NO. NO. _No._" I said, shaking my head furiously. He rolled his eyes._

"_Bella, I'll just sleep on the couch. It's just as comfy." He replied. I smirked._

"_Then you won't mind _me _sleeping on the couch." I said with an eyebrow raised. He groaned and buried his face in his arms. Then he raised his head with a mischievous gleam in his eyes._

"_How about we both sleep on the couches. It'd be fair. You in one and me on another." He said. I thought about it for a while and then nodded._

"_Alright."_

_~End_

I suddenly remembered feeling as if I was being lifted in the middle of the night and my eyes snapped open, finding themselves in an unknown room.

The walls were painted midnight blue and there were a lot of car parts decorating the walls. I saw a couple of pictures of three boys, one of them being Jacob and I sighed. I should have known this was coming. He moved me into his room so I would be comfy. I don't know whether I should be mad or grateful.

I jumped out of the bed and found myself in the same jeans as yesterday. Not that I expected Jacob to change me in my sleep. That'd be freaky and… awkward.

After putting on my sneakers I walked outside into the hallway that led to the kitchen and living room. I was surprised to find Jacob gone from the couch he slept on and I greeted a shocked Billy who asked what I was still doing here. I answered him quickly and ran to the garage, thankful of my good memory to remember where it was.

Of course, Jacob was there with my car.

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK, HOW DARE YOU CHANGE ME FROM THE COUCH!" I yelled at him, showing fake anger. He didn't move his concentrated gaze from the hood of my car and shrugged indifferently but I could tell he was holding back a smile.

"Well, I couldn't leave you on the couch, could I? You're the guest." He said. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the front driver's door, deciding that arguing with him was no use.

"How the hell did you move my car all the way over here without a scratch?" I asked changing the subject. He laughed a little and finally looked up to me.

"I got some friends to wake up at 5:30 to help me move your shiny ass car over here." He said. My jaw dropped.

"You woke up at 5:30 to work on my car!" I yelled. He rolled his dark brown eyes.

"It's nothing, Bells. It was actually fun seeing how I got Embry and Quil to wake up by telling them it was my childhood friend's car. Especially when they knew it was a girl." He said with a chuckle "They're coming today in a while. They always do. Just stick around for a while more and you'll meet them". I narrowed my eyes.

"They're gonna get it when I meet them. They think a girl can't own a sports car? Well, I bet they didn't think a petite girl could kick their asses." I growled too lowly for him to hear.

"I don't think either…" He said, trailing off at the end.

"Shut it, Black." I said. He held up his hands in surrender as he turned around to get a soda and I sighed.

"Sorry, Jake. Just got a bit aggravated."

"No worries, Bells. I see your temper hasn't gotten any better judging by right now and the screaming fest you had last night… what with the guy? Alex, was it?" I frowned as I remembered him and Jacob's eyebrows furrowed as he searched through all the types of sodas he had.

"Something like that."

"_He _did this?" Jacob asked as he signaled my car. I grimaced.

"99.9% sure it was him." I responded. He shook his head and threw my another grape soda -as he already knew I loved grapes-, grabbing his own Red Bull he had hidden and closing the refrigerator door. I opened mine and swallowed it, grateful of liquid passing through my throat since it was dry from yesterday's yelling.

"Why'd he do it?" Jacob asked. I sighed.

"We don't exactly get along." I responded, knowing very well that it was _much _more than just 'not getting along'.

"And that's it?"

"No. I was making pancakes at home when I covered his face with flour accidentally."

I suddenly knew I just said too much. Who has the person you worse get along with in your house when no one's home? I sent Jacob a expression that meant that I didn't want to talk about that part and he nodded in understanding. I smiled.

This is what I love about Jake. He understands and doesn't judge. He probably won't say a thing about a boy in my house when I'm alone to Billy or Charlie. I just hope you won't jump to conclusions…

"But still, why'd he do it? He knew it was an accident, right?" He inquired. I nodded and a smile formed on my lips as I thought of when it happened. The flour cloud, it clearing over and Alec's face paler than how it was before.

"But it wasn't an accident when I started laughing hysterically…" I said. He cracked a smile too.

"I can imagine." He replied.

We stayed quiet for a while as he just put the final touches to my car when all of the sudden the small door of the garage opened and a head peaked in.

"Jake?" He called and stepped in. A boy shorter than him stepped in behind him. Suddenly the taller boy with short noticed me and his eyes traveled up and down my body.

"Enjoying the view." I said sarcastically, pretty sure that these were Jacob's friends. He chuckled and looked back up.

"Yup." He said, popping the 'p'. I rolled my eyes and I saw Jake do the same.

I then swiftly looked at the short one compared to Jacob -only by a few inches- and noticed that he had long dark brown hair like Jacob's but, thankfully, the two of them -like Jacob- were still human and not werewolves… for now. Embry was taller than me by a huge amount of inches even though he was younger and already had the immortal muscles growing under his shirt, and it wasn't the exercise that did this.

"Bells, these are my 'friends'," he used his fingers to do the quotation marks, "They are the ones who helped me move your car over here. The short one with the long hair is Quil," Quil's head snapped up to glare at Jacob when he said 'the short one', "The the annoying one who was just checking you out was Embry."

Quil just gave me a smile and an awkward wave and Embry grinned.

"Just let it go," Jacob suddenly said to me with a sigh, "They may be annoying but they're my only friends. Let them live, Bells." He told me and pouted. I laughed and looked away.

"God dammit, Jake. You know I can't resist the pout." I said and decided to distract myself from the pout and turned to Quil and Embry.

"Hello, my name's Bella Swan." I said and stilled a laugh as I saw Jacob pout more from the corner of my eye, noticing that I had just ignored him. Quil seemed to relax more once he saw that I wasn't stuck up, from what I saw. Embry smirked, turning to Jacob.

"Jake, you really think that we're weak enough to let the girl kick our asses?" He said, quite cocky. Jacob sighed and held the bridge of his nose between his fingers, shaking his head.

"Now he's done it." He muttered. I grinned and turned back to Embry.

"Wanna bet?"

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"OKAY, OKAY. I GET IT! OW! BELLA!" He yelled. I smiled, satisfied with myself and got off him.

"I like her already." I heard Quil mutter to Jacob. I heard Jake's deep chuckle.

"It's Bella, there's no way not to like her." He responded.

Embry started mumbling incoherent words under his breath as he got up and dusted the dirt from himself and turned to me.

"You are one _evil _girl." He said while glaring at me. I laughed.

"Sorry it's been a while since I've done that." I falsely apologized. He scoffed and we entered back into the garage where Jacob and Quil have been watching everything from.

"Are you going to do that to the Alex guy when you get your hands on him?" Jacob asked. I frowned sadly at him and sighed, shaking my head.

"Sadly, he's one of the few people I can't do that to." I responded. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why?" He probed. I heaved a sigh.

"Let's just say that he already knows all my moves perfectly." I replied. He nodded.

"What up with the Alex guy?" Embry said as he helped himself with a drink, seeming to completely forget that he just got his ass kicked.

"He was the one who pretty much wrecked Bella's car from the inside." Quil replied, since Jacob probably already told him all about it, and I didn't have to worry. Quil won't say anything and even though Embry seems like the guy who would pass any limits, I know he won't either.

"Why'd he do it?"

"They don't get along."

"Hmmm. Why does he know all your spider-woman moves?" I resisted rolling my eyes at his stupidity and instead I sighed.

"You'll know soon, Emb." I responded as I remembered his transformation date coming up. He stared at me strangely but didn't say anything as he sipped his orange soda and it highlighted the outside of his upper lip.

"It's done, right?" I asked Jacob as I patted my car. He nodded.

"Just like I said it would be." He replied. I nodded and stared at it in admiration. I took out two 100 dollar bills, grabbed his hand and put them in it, closing it after. He stared at them shocked and shook his head.

"Bells, I can't accept it. It's-" I cut him off by shaking my head.

"Jacob, you deserve it for bringing my baby back to life. I honestly don't care what you do with it. Give 1/3 to each, Embry and Quil. Buy video games or use it for your Rabbit's car parts. It's yours, okay?" I told him. He sighed once I gave him the look he knew too well. The one that said 'There's-No-Point-In-Arguing'.

"Alright," He finally said and then gave me a grin with his eyebrow raised, "Your baby?" I shrugged.

"It means a lot to me." I said with the charming smile I used very much, "Anyway, got to go. Buy Jake, Quil, Emb." I waved at them and got in the car after checking to make sure the huge doors of the garage were well opened.

"Bye, Bells!" They said in unison.

Once I was completely out and they thought I couldn't hear them I heard Embry yell "You heard her! Give me part of the money!" I laughed as the music blasted through my speakers and suddenly realized something. After being abandoned by the person who I thought was my mate for life, the 'La Push gang' and even _Alec _managed to make me laugh. At this revelation my smile turned wider.

Once again, I was entirely happy. Complete even, from the hole that was threatening to kill my heart only a while ago.

It wasn't healed, but as if there had never been a hole in the first place.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I huffed in annoyance as I continued to think of a way that Alec could have destroyed my car.

It was perfectly fine when I was on my way here to La Push, why did it brake down later? It would be impossible for him to have crossed the Quileute border without getting killed and I doubt the wolves would have complied to do it for him.

"I give up!" I yelled to no one as I pulled in the driveway.

"What do you give up on?"

I shrieked and almost slapped the person who scared me but once I saw who it was I contained myself, knowing that the only person who would end up hurt would be me.

"Finding a way to kill you without getting Aro upset and trying to figure out how the _hell _you wrecked my car while I was in La Push." I said as I exited the car. He did the same and just stared at me as I got the key from on top of the door, struggling to open it.

"Charlie left with Sue to dinner today to Port Angeles again and your brothers are in the movies. Apparently the boy didn't want to go alone and the girl thought it would be fair if she chose what movie." Alec said, changing the subject.

"What movie did they go see?" I asked as I got the spaghetti from Thursday out and put it in the microwave, noticing Alec going to sit on one of the stools.

"I think it was called 'The Woman In Black'. They won't be back until nighttime, and I'm guessing your parents too." He said and he grimaced when he mentioned my parents. I rolled my eyes at his childishness and entered the 1 minute and 30 seconds into the microwave.

He may be hundreds of years old but he is still a teen… in a way. I can only imagine how he reacts when he sees the sluts' make-out sessions at school with the players in school.

"So Seth got my text message saying that I was going to spend the night at Jake's because my car crashed down?" I asked as I counted down the seconds for my spaghetti to be ready in my thoughts, I didn't eat breakfast and I was absolutely _starving_.

"That's why they all left. They thought you were going to stay all day at his house since you seemed to get along with the mutts." He replied as he played with a pen that he had found in the plastic artificial fruit basket, twirling it around his fingers. I scoffed.

"They are _not _mutts." I said, not turning around as the beep went on and the green light flicked on and off. I took it out and decided to just eat it in the container. I opened the small door and let the steam escape.

"Yet." He said. I rolled my eyes and reached for a fork.

"So how'd you do it?" I asked. I tried to take out the plastic container with my bare fingers, but I hissed as the hot plastic burned the tips.

"Do what?" He asked innocently when I quickly got the container with the fork again and let it drop on the table Alec was leaning on before it burned my skin off. I got another stool and sat across from him.

"Don't act innocent, Alec. I know it was you. So how'd you do it?" I asked, actually interested on what he was going to say for once. He continued on playing with the green pen, pretending to not have heard me.

"Fine, be that way." I huffed as I stabbed my food with the fork and threw it in my mouth. His nose scrunched up as I did this and he made a disgusted face. I frowned.

"Don't make that face. You must have eaten this once when you were human." I said and put more food in my mouth. He shook his head.

"That wasn't available for my family when I was human. Only to the rich." He responded. I nodded and finished my spaghetti, leaving it in the dishwasher to wash later.

"What do you want to do?" He suddenly asked me. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to have to do with him actually wanting to do something with me. I know we were going to start to be nice to each other but I didn't think it would get this far.

"I don't know, honestly. Got an idea?" I said. He shook his head.

"How about we just watch a movie here?" I continued. He nodded and went to sit on the couch.

"Pick the movie." He responded. I nodded and swiftly put the popcorn bag in the microwave, setting the time. I jogged up to the cabinet and looked through.

"Mmmmm," I hummed and looked through all the movies I had, it was full since I had brought a lot from Volterra.

"AHA!" I exclaimed and took out the movie.

"The Professional?" Alec asked with an eyebrow raised to the ceiling. I shrugged.

"I love it." I said. Alec smirked.

"At least for once we're on the same page." He said and I put in the movie.

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I know it was little Alec/Bella time,**

**But it was good, wasn't it? REVIEW!**

**BTW, I expect at LEAST 2 more reviews on 'Let's Kill Tonight' and if so just maybe you will receive a gift in the next chapter…**

***smiles mischievously***

**LASTLY:**

**'The Professional'**

**The movie is about Leon who is a hit man who is content with his life. When a young girl comes home to find her family has been killed by a drug dealer, she seeks help by going to Leon. When the girl discovers he is a hit man, she asks him to teach her the skills to take her revenge.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, Nuff' Said.**

**Waiting for more reviews on 'Let's Kill Tonight'…**

Chapter 24- Visitor

BPOV

We both stayed quiet for a while after the movie finished and the awkwardness started to show.

"We both still have time for your parents to come back. What do you want to do?" Alec suddenly asked. I shrugged and stretched my legs on his lap. His grimaced and pushed them away, making me put them back up.

"Dunno. Got any ideas?" I asked. He shrugged too and proceeded on trying to make my legs stay off his lap permanently, unsuccessfully.

"You pick. You're the boss." He said sarcastically.

"Hmmm. Sarcastic, are we today?" I tsked. He rolled his eyes and groaned slightly as I continued to lay my legs on his lap.

"Will you _please _make your _feet _stay away from me." He finally asked. I laughed and wriggled my toes right in front of his face.

"Feel the power of the stench." I said in a deep voice. He scrunched his nose up and grabbed my ankles with his steel hands, putting them on the floor and positioning his feet on mine, trapping them from going anywhere.

"Gross." He muttered. I grumbled.

"You're hurting me, Alec. Let my feet go." I said. He frowned but complied and I grinned happily as I felt my feet become free once again. He rolled his eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

I bit my lip as I thought and unconsciously settled my feet once again on his lap. I saw him glare at them as if they were a disgrace but didn't say anything.

Suddenly for some unknown reason Mrs. Marlene, our French teacher, popped into my mind and I remembered the essay she had left us for tomorrow and my eyes widened. I have been so caught on with Jacob and Alec that I never remembered about it until now.

"THE FRENCH ESSAY!" I exclaimed. Alec sighed.

"Right. I haven't started, and I figure you haven't either." He said. I shook my head furiously.

"No! I'm so dead! At least you have all night to do it!" I yelled and pulled my hair out in frustration. He shook his head in what seemed disappointment and stood up.

"Go to your room, I'll help you with it. Let me just grab my stuff from the house. I won't take long." And he disappeared. My eyebrows met as I stared at the place where he was in confusion.

He was going to help me? Well, that's a good start for our newfound 'friendship'. Even though we never talk about the agreement, almost as if it's not the pact that has us spending our free time with each other, but that we actually _want _to. But it is _absolutely _not the case for Alec and most definitely not for me. But at least when he's not being _complete _cold asshole he can be _fun _to be around. Can.

I snapped myself out of my daze and jogged up the stairs into my room, surprisingly, Alec was already there waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and just threw myself on the bed since he had already took all my things out from my handbag, causing everything to jump into the air and back on the bed.

"Gained some weight, have we?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut it and start doing all my homework." I responded. He frowned.

"Why should I?"

"Because in return I won't tell Aro that you made me spend the time on _young _werewolves territory." I replied. He grimaced.

"He'll end up finding out."

"But I could make the situation _a lot _worse than it really is."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Just pass it to your handwriting since I'm really not in the mood to copy your messy one." Alec said as he passed me a paper with weird French words in neat handwriting. I grinned and took it.

"Whoop!" I exclaimed and threw my hands into the air. I didn't understand any of the words but I'm sure to get an A+ in this. Alec didn't travel all the world through all his life and didn't learn every language known to man perfectly for no reason.

"BELLS!" I heard a voice say as soon as the entrance door squeaked open.

"Seth and Leah are here." I sighed. Alec nodded.

"I'll be back when everyone is asleep.." He said and jumped out the window. I frowned and nodded to no one in particular.

"BELLA?" I heard Seth keep calling and I sighed and got up from the bed. I headed toward the door and opened it peeking my head out.

"Yes?" I said.

"No, nothing. Just making sure you didn't get robbed while we were out." He replied and jogged up the stairs, walked passed me and threw himself on my bed, making sure not to crumble my essay.

"Well, I didn't. I'm here, ain't I?" I said twirling around to show him I was not a hologram or something. He nodded in acceptance and then stared at the ceiling. I frowned and sat next to him.

"What's got you in a daze?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Jacob's been upset all day. He said Embry left him and Quil to spent time with the 'cool group'" He used his fingers for the quotation marks, "with Sam, Paul and Jared. Embry won't even glance at them." He sighed and then grumbled under his breath. I froze.

He's changed.

APOV **(A/N This may not sound much like him but, remember, he's still a teenager! In this POV he shows how he truly is. Not all cold. So go with it. :/)**

"I'll be back later when everyone is asleep." I told her and launched myself out her window into the dim forest back.

I don't even know why I proceeded to tell Bella about returning back to her room when night falls. I usually just go into her room, with her permission or not, or simply don't go at all. I ran my right hand through my dark hair, a trait from when I was human. Sometimes I cursed it and sometimes I was grateful to have something to cherish from my mortal life. Something _good_.

I flinched as the memories came back to me but shook them off, not letting them become my weakness. I shook my head and slowed down from my running, walking through the open door of the house I was staying at. I frowned. I don't remember ever leaving the door open. Suddenly a close familiar scent hit my nose strongly and I calmly turned around.

BPOV

I laid back on my bed and started at the ceiling as I heard shuffling from the other side of the wall and I knew Seth was getting ready to get to bed, and probably everyone else was too, which meant Alec would get here soon.

After trying to process the fact that Embry finally shifted for a long while I sighed dramatically and loudly out of boredom.

I began thinking of Alec and how he's changed from the cold heartless creature to a, well, less heartless person. But still cold.

Then my mind wandered to vampires in general and finally to the Cullen Clan. One member in particular.

Edward Cullen.

Every moment we spent together. Everything we've been through. Every smile and laugh we shared. Everything, and not long after I felt something moist run down my cheek and I knew I was crying. I moved myself to lean on the headboard, hugging my legs tight against me and started sobbing. I never knew how the Cullens' leaving truly hurt me. I thought I was completely over it by the way I acted with everyone else. Normal.

I suddenly heard a sigh and the bed go lower because of the additional weight on it. Cold arms wrapped around me and I sobbed into them.

"Why?" I choked out. Another sigh.

"I don't know…"

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

My head shot up and I sat into the bed, freeing me from the sheets someone put on me, as my conscious returned.

I frantically looked around for Alec but didn't find him anywhere in the room. Was it all a dream? Or did he leave me? I began to grow anxious. What if I had a breakdown again? Who would be here with me? I managed to look out of the corner of my eye to see it was 2 in the morning on Monday while I still searched through the darkness for him. My breathing labored and suddenly someone or _something _moved from the corner of my room.

"He's not here, Isabella. He returned to Italy a while ago." A feminine voice said. My eyes widened in surprise.

"_Jane?_"

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Sorry for taking a while to update,**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**

**Al: Me no own Twilight, Twilight belong Stephanie Meyer**

**Alec: *cough* Excuse me?**

**Al: *sighs* I don't own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Alec: Much better**

**Al: *mutters* Asshole**

Chapter 25-

Alec POV **(A/N Just to clear out the last chapter ;D)**

"Jane," I greeted as she approached me. She nodded, "To what do I owe your visit?" She sighed.

"On Aro's orders. Apparently Chelsea found her mate in a _human_," She gave a repulsed expression, "Named Afton and he will wake up from his transformation in about 5 hours. Aro requires your assistance to help control the newborn. You still have time to pack." She said. I rose an eyebrow at the information. My dear sister, Chelsea, had finally found her mate, and in a _human_.

"What about Bella?" I asked without processing what I was going to say. I immediately snapped my mouth shut and clenched it, making sure I didn't make the stupid mistake again. Jane gave a minor smirk but didn't say anything.

"I'll make sure to take care of her." She answered. I frowned.

"Bella doesn't know, does she?" I questioned. She shook her head, "I suppose I should visit her before I leave?" I inquired. Jane smiled, something that had grown very rare ever since we were changed into what we are today.

"Always the smart one, Alec," She said and then her smiled faded and she raised one of her perfect eyebrows, "Now leave, if you must. Right after you tell Isabella Aro expects you to be on your way. He prefers you run, since it seems to take a shorter journey that way, so I recommend you take another pair of clothes if you are going to swim, Dear Brother." She finished. I sighed and nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek before I ran to Bella's house with a small black backpack on my shoulder containing my other pair of clothes after I accepted it from my sister.

Surprisingly, as I became nearer to her house I was greeted by the sound of continuous sobs and I immediately ran up Bella's window and saw her curled up on the corner of her bed against the headboard. I shook my head and sighed. I knew that the way she acted was all but that, an act. She still suffered because of the way she was abandoned by the Cullen family.

I walked up to her and without thinking I wrapped my arms around her waist as I sat next to her. Unexpectedly, she didn't shiver once because of my cold skin but instead she turned around and sobbed in my chest.

"Why?" She asked between her sobs, choking slightly. I sighed and slightly tightened my grip on her waist.

"I don't know." I whispered.

After having a while with her I noticed that it was getting late and I needed to hurry if I wanted to get to Volterra in time. I cautiously unwrapped my arms from her waist and carefully unwrapped her loose arms from my neck, since she seemed to have fallen asleep, and I placed her under her covers as Aro would have asked.

Without another glance I jumped out her window and ran, as far away as I could get.

Demetri POV **(A/N So sorry if the changing POVs annoys you. Hope it doesn't, tell me what you think.)**

"Demetri, Can you call Chelsea and return to the throne room with her?" Aro asked me as I was walking back to my room where Heidi was. I nodded.

"Yes, Master." I answered and walked opposite to where I was going to the ground rooms.

I calmly headed down the long stairs and as I reached the bottom where it was deadly dark I turned on the small candles, careful not to make any sound to alert Chelsea, who was taking care of her mate and would destroy anyone and anything to protect him. I sighed and shook my head. Let's just hope she would allow herself to leave him alone for few minutes to see Aro.

I flinched as I stood in front of the door where the human was changing and I tried to ignore his petrifying screams. Instead, I knocked on the door once and the door opened to reveal a very terrifying Chelsea with coal black eyes and venom glistening on her lips. I stood up straight and I clenched my jaw as she let a growl escape.

"Aro wishes to speak to you." I said. She narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the doorway, leaving a mark.

"What does he want?" She said starkly. I grimaced at her harshness but didn't say anything to that matter.

"I believe it has to do with Bella and Alec." I responded. Her eyes immediately went back to the crimson red color of before and she wiped her lips, standing up straight.

"Do you know of what he wants to say to that matter?" She asked. I shook my head.

"He just requested I return to the throne room with you." I said. She glanced behind herself at the human's screaming form and stared at him sorrowfully for a long while before she moved her eyes back to me and nodded, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind herself.

"Let's make it quick." She said. I nodded as well and we made our way to the throne room where Aro was waiting for us.

"Ah! Chelsea! How is young Afton's transformation going?" Aro asked her as we entered into the throne room, where out of all the Kings, there was only him.

"He is doing quite fine." Chelsea responded with a nod. Aro grinned and then suddenly turned serious.

"Now, Demetri, Chelsea, I called you to inform you that I sent Jane to call Alec here to help control the new member we are going to have since the change will be completed in an hour." He finally said.

"What?" Chelsea whispered with her eyes wide, "But he can't be distanced from Bella. It'll only turn their relationship thinner." She said. Aro shook his head.

"You see, dear Chelsea, I plan to have Alec come here so you can read his aura and so we can know how he and Bella have been going, and also so I can read him to see if I have any clue if he feels at least a bit of loss by being away from her." He responded. Chelsea pursed her lips and finally nodded.

"It might work but I'm afraid he can't stay here much longer or the bond _will _disappear." Aro nodded.

"I am aware of that. I only ask for a while of his services until Afton can control himself a bit." He retorted.

I stayed quiet the whole time. I can't honestly join the conversation knowing that it had to do with my little sister's _mate_ who was also supposed to be my brother. I'm pretty sure Felix wasn't coping well with this either, he was always protective of Bella after all. He was already suffering as he continued his search for the Cullens alone that Bella wouldn't talk to him.

Suddenly the phone next to Aro rang and he hesitantly answered.

"_Aro, Alec has arrived._" Gianna's voice said through the phone. Aro froze for a moment before recovering, nodding to no one in particular.

"Yes, of course. Let him in." And he hung up. My eyes furrowed in confusion.

_He's early_, I thought, _If he came this early it's because he was running as fast as he his legs allowed him and we all know Alec enough to know that he only did that when he was frustrated._

The doors burst open and a poker faced Alec walked in with his jaw clenched.

"Hello, Alec," Aro greeted, "What is the reason you seem… _aggravated._" Alec stared at him with cold stony eyes, something he hasn't done ever since he heard _years ago _Aro had considered killing Jane since she had not turned more independent, in no need for Aro's orders.

"I won't complete the _mission,_" He spat out the term, "Aro. I _won't._"

"What do you mean by that, Alec?" Aro asked. Alec's eyes hardened.

"I _refuse _to befriend Isabella Swan."

**OH MY GOD. SUSPENSE. I know, I hate it too. I swear my heart was racing when I wrote the last sentence.**

**Alec doesn't want to be with Bella once again! When he returns to Forks will he backfire, will he be cold to her like before? You will only know here!**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Maybe the Volturi sound good,**

**But don't trust their appearance,**

**I warn you!**

**I learned the hard way…**


	26. Chapter 26

**One word. Writer's Block. Sadly, I also have lost interest for Twilight but DON'T WORRY. I'll finish this story…**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, only the friggin' plot. STOP TORTURING ME YOU ASSHOLES!**

***coughcough* I mean, you guys know I love you, right? Ya still gonna review? *grins innocently***

Chapter 26- Jane

BPOV

I yawned as I stretched out of bed and I frowned as I remembered a while ago.

Alec left to Italy for only while... I think. Jane took his place. And Felix is still stupidly looking for the Cullens while Chelsea abandoned him to take care of her mate. I laughed quietly to myself as I still tried to process what has happened in all my wacked out life. I don't know why I laughed. I guess I'm going crazy. I shook my head and shook it off. I got other things to worry about right now. School.

"Hello?" I answered my cellphone. Who the hell would call at this hour?

"_Can you please hurry up and get ready to leave? I've been waiting outside your house since 8 hours ago._" A harsh voice said. I stiffened and nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Be out in 30." I said. I heard her huff and mumble something about waiting '30 whole more minutes' before she hung up.

I quickly took a shower and then got dressed in a green blouse and some denim skinny jeans, deciding that if I was getting over Edward then I might as well show it. I really need to put Jessica and Lauren in their place. I mean, seriously, start a whole rumor about Edward and his family leaving me because I got pregnant and they wanted nothing to do with my baby? That's just low, especially coming from the sluts themselves.

I jogged downstairs and found Charlie already sitting down on the table eating breakfast while he talked with Sue who was still in her robe.

"Good morning." I greeted as I took the orange juice out of the refrigerator. They both turned to me.

"Good morning, Bella." Sue said, giving me a sad smile. I frowned.

"What's going on? Where are Seth and Leah?" I asked as I looked around the kitchen, finding no hint of them ever being here. Actually, I also didn't hear them as I woke up this morning like I usually do, Seth's closet opening and closing and Leah's hairdryer after she takes a shower.

Sue pursed her lips together and turned to Charlie, as if pleading to him with her eyes that he explain. This made my eyes furrow together and I served myself juice in a crystal cup. Finally Charlie sighed.

"Seth and Leah no longer live here, Bella." He said. I choked as I was gulping it down and wiped my mouth with my shoulder.

"What?" I shrieked, "But they were here yesterday night!" Charlie shook his head.

"They were for a while, until Sam Uley came and ordered them to leave with him to La Push for safety." He said. My mouth dropped open. _Sam Uley. _The same guy Jacob had detested ever since he took Embry away.

"Safety of _what_." I spit out, my eyes narrowed sending daggers at imaginary Sam. He sighed and faded away, leaving Charlie in his place.

"Safety of all danger. There's a lot of danger out there, Bella. Even from your most trusted people." He pointed out. I stiffened as I thought of the immortals but I pushed those thoughts away. He couldn't know about that world, could he? Sue fidgeted in her seat and then stood up, heading to the stove.

"What do you want, Bella? Egg, pancakes, pancakes with bacon?" She asked. I shook my head with a distant look on my face and moved over to kiss them each on the cheek.

"No thanks, Sue. I'm not hungry anymore." I said and I quickly got my backpack and rushed out the door, slamming the door behind myself and not looking back.

"_Maybe you shouldn't have told her that._" I heard Sue say once she thought I was out of earshot. A sigh was heard.

"_She'll be alright. I doubt she made anything out of it._"

"_Then how do you explain how she acted?_"

"_Probably upset knowing that her brother and sister won't live with us anymore._"

"_Why did they take Seth and Leah and not dear Bella? Don't you think she should be in La Push so Sam and the rest could protect her too?_"

"_I believe they only take in those who are from the Quileute Tribute._"

I huffed out of annoyance and practically stomped out of the house's property, ignoring my car and out to the far side of the deserted street, where I could see a shiny automobile parked at.

"I see your dear parents are in on our secret." Jane greeted as I got in the car. I sighed and nodded.

"You think? But if Charlie and Sue know about vampires why have they not noticed Alec when he was here? They would have surely made sure I wouldn't get near him. Possibly even send me out of the state." I replied. She pursed her lips and started the car.

"They probably barely even know anything about us, Isabella. I doubt they even know what we look like." She assumed. I frowned.

"Probably." I repeated as I watched the '_Forks High School_' pass and Jane park in the school parking lot.

As always, the girls stopped what they were doing and stared at the shiny car, waiting for Alec to step out. But they were surprised when they saw heels step on the wet ground instead of Alec's usual black sneakers.

"Great, More Drama." I muttered as the girls gasped and glared at her out of jealously and the guys practically drooled. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, swinging my backpack on my shoulder and ignoring the guys' staring. Both on Jane and I. We began walking without exchanging one word and parted ways as I walked inside the school and she walked towards the office to explain how she was taking her brothers place in the school schedule since he had to 'take care of their sick cousin'. I snorted. It was barely that.

I walked up to my locker and pulled my books out, placing the ones I didn't need right now from my backpack into my locker.

"So, Bella, who was that?"

I turned around and almost rolled my eyes once I saw Mike Newton casually leaning on the locker next to me.

"Jane." I said shortly and turned back to my locker. I saw him nod.

"Jane what?" He kept inquiring. I pursed my lips.

"Jane Mezzanotte." I said. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. I almost laughed at how he looked like. It was comical.

"They're twin brothers." I finished. He finally composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Where's Alec?" He asked. I grumbled too low for him to hear and pretended to be busy looking for something in my locker, searching through everything I had inside.

"He returned to Italy." I said.

"He isn't coming back?" He questioned, hope laced in his tone. I finally huffed out enough for him to hear, not able to contain it.

"I don't know." I snapped and left him, stomping for my first class.

"Ms. Swan? Do you happen to know the answer?"

I snapped out of my daydreaming and shook my head without thinking.

"What?" I asked. The teacher glared and I heard laughs throughout the classroom. I rolled my eyes and faced an angry teacher.

"Since your sleeping in my class, why don't you go to the bathroom to wet your face and don't you _bother _to come back." She said. I pursed my lips to stop myself from arguing and nodded.

"Yes." I mumbled and got my bag, getting out the classroom without another word.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Can I sit with you?" I asked hesitantly as I stood with my tray of food next to the table where Jane was seated alone, which happened to be the same one Alec used to sit at.

Jane looked up at me under her dark eyelashes to stare and back down to picking on her food indifferently. I sighed and sat down.

Maybe I didn't sit with Alec. He hated me and I hated him.

I sit with Jane since, honestly, I didn't hate her. She never really did anything to me besides try to use her ability on me once in a while. But was it really her fault? I'm not stupid enough to be oblivious to see what she dislikes about me. My attachment to Felix.

"What do you want." Jane muttered. I shrugged and began to get pieces from my pizza, placing them in my mouth to chew.

"I just wanted to ask you something." I replied like if it was nothing.

"And that is…?"

"Have you heard anything of Felix?" I blurted. Jane froze and fixed her eyes on me.

"Why? Finally decided to forgive him for actually _caring _for you?" She spat. I pursed my lips.

"No. If he cared for me he wouldn't hurt those I love." I responded with my head high. She scoffed and began attacking her food with her plastic fork.

"And yet you still say you love him." She said angrily, more to herself than to me. She turned up. "You have no right to criticize him." I sighed heavily and angrily –which wasn't a good idea since it was Jane I was with-. Who said I was criticizing him? But I took another course.

"And _you _do?" I asked her. She lifted up her head up conceitedly.

"Yes." She said.

"Why." I growled, noticing for the corner of my eye Jessica, Lauren and Mike turning to see what we were talking about, even stupidly 'casually' leaning towards our table. Jane clenched her jaw and managed to give a _very _angry Alec look, which looked quite terrifying.

"Because I love him."

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Felix, I love you,**

**I just wish it were possible that you loved me too.**

**~Jane**

**Sorry for short BORING chapter, not to mention late but I just felt a wave of inspiration and started writing a Panic! At The Disco fic based on a dream with ME in it xD Hope you can check it out!**

IMPORTANT:

_PLEASE! The first and second to read and review the Panic! fic I'll be at their orders and make a one shot for each of them of ANY pairing! Even Edward and Bella pairing!_

**Well, just one thing. PLEASE **_no Bella/old person pairing_**. Like Bella with Carlisle, Aro, Caius and all of them. Unless you want it to come out CRAPPY. **

**Um, BYE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:**

**I deserve to be killed by you guys for my lack of uploading. But since you don't know where I live I'll have Stephenie Meyer do it for you *clears throat* I OWN TWILIGHT, BITCHES! TWILIGHT IS _MINE_ AND I WON'T LET AN OLD LADY LIKE STEPHENIE MEYER TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! FUCK YOU MEYER!**

**Now, let's just wait for Meyer to find me with a chainsaw…**

Chapter 27- Trouble

BPOV

"Isabella. Wake up." I heard a voice tell me. I groaned and looked up to see Jane next to me bed. I glanced at my clock and groaned louder when I saw the time. 2:30 am.

"What, Jane?" I snapped. She kept an impassive expression and pursed her lips.

"Pack your stuff." She said. I scrunched in my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" I questioned.

We were doing well these last weeks. Maybe we still didn't talk to each other much but at least we didn't fight like Alec and I tended to do since I promised not to let out her secret. Something nudged me at the back of my mind. _Alec_. Still no sign of him. I didn't feel freedom like I would have before. I felt… weird.

"We're leaving." Jane said, snapping me out of my thoughts. My eyes snapped back to hers.

"_What?_" I asked once again. She sighed.

"We're leaving Forks. Must I put it into more detail?" She asked, "Now, quick. Pack the most important things and leave the rest. You won't need them for now."

"I won't move until you tell me what's going on." I argued. She let out a frustrated growl and glared at me, something she hasn't done in a long time. I flinched and she quickly went back to her inexpressive face.

"There's no time to argue, Isabella. Pack quickly; we have no time to waste. I'll tell you on the way." I nodded as soon as I saw that it was nothing to joke about and packed quickly, which was only grabbing my phone and a pair of clothes out of all.

"What about my family?" I asked as she pulled me off of her back after we jumped out of my window, "They'll be worried."

"It's either this or you stay with them and die along with your friends and family. Dogs included."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Am I allowed to know what the _hell _is going on _now_?" I asked after we were seated in the plane. She sighed and quickly moved her head to look out the window.

"It's your seeker. Victoria. She's still angry for what the Cullens did to her mate. She plans on revenge so she created a newborn army to help her attack you at Forks, she still thinks you are being protected by the golden eyes. B-"

"_FORKS?_" I shrieked as the plane took off, making me earn stares which I ignored.

"If you let me finish you would calm down." She said and turned to me. I sighed and nodded.

"Please. Continue."

"As I was saying, but if they catch your scent out of the country, maybe we can catch them before they realize you left to the Volturi… before they've run away." She finished. My eyes widened.

"And what is everyone doing at the moment?" I asked, horrified.

"Training."

"Everyone?"

"Yes. Felix came back from his search just for the fact that saving your life was better than killing someone else's, no matter what that person did to you. And Chelsea is helping train her _human_." She sneered out the word. I glared at her.

"First of all, I'm sure he is no longer human, and Second, there is absolutely _nothing _wrong with being mortal." I defended the stranger… or should I say _brother_. She sighed and looked back out the window.

"Alec is doing his best to protect you as well." She suddenly asked out of the blue. My eyes widened in shock at the sudden change of topic and then narrowed.

"I don't know to what you refer." I answered. I saw her roll her eyes and then turn back to me.

"Alec isn't like this. Concerned, worried… _frightened_. The last time I ever saw him like this was when we were human, before we were accused of something we weren't." She kept saying. I pursed my lips and didn't respond, seconds later hearing her whisper so lowly.

"_Here at life's end. Neither loose imagination, Nor the mill of the mind consuming its rag and bone, Can make the truth known._"

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Isabella, just run into your room. Don't look back or stop to greet if you see anyone. Just… run and lock yourself into your room. This is more complicated than you know." Jane said as we entered the castle. I nodded quickly and gave a quick wave to Gianna who looked frightened in the desk. She gave me a tight smile and motioned me to run faster. I took her orders and ran for my life through the dark halls.

This wasn't how I imagined coming back to Italy at all. I imagined grins all over the place, including mine, and my father and uncles giving me hugs. Maybe even Felix nervous in a corner wondering if I was still mad. But not this. Unknown vampires running past me, those who weren't part of the top guard. No lights on. Only anxious red eyes being seen through the dimness. I panted as kept on running and dodged the objects that came in my path, slamming the door behind me when I entered my room. I didn't even have time to admire it since it's been a long while since I've last seen it.

"Bella?" I suddenly heard a voice say from the other side of the door. I choked on the tears I didn't know had come out and the door opened to reveal Demetri.

"Hello." I croaked out. He sighed and sat next to me on the floor, wrapping his arms around me. I melted into them and let my sobs set free.

"Calm down, we'll get through this." He said. I sniffed.

"I just don't want anyone hurt for my fault." I whispered.

"Who the _fuck_ said that it was your fault?" He yelled. I shrugged.

"Me." I answered. He rolled his eyes and picked me up, setting me on my bed and sitting next to me.

"Don't be rash, Bella. It's no one's fault… only Cullen's. But not yours." He said.

"I don't believe you." I muttered. He sighed, frustrated.

"Bel-" He was cut off by a scream that seemed to be from the 'torture room' and his eyes widened.

"I have to go, Bella. I'll make sure someone brings you food to eat since I doubt you had time to eat breakfast and I'll have him stay with you in case an intruder tries to get to you," He said in a rush, "We'll fake your death as soon as we can as well." And with a kiss on my forehead he left before I could argue. I began to bit my lip and paced around my room, trying to make everything make sense. Unsuccessfully.

So instead I decided to list all bad things that could happen, even though I couldn't bear the thought of anyone dying besides Victoria. I felt another tear run down my cheek and drop off from my chin and rolled my eyes at my foolishness. I wasn't going to stay here crying while everyone was risking their lives to fight, now was I? I sighed and headed to the door, not sure of what to await on the other side anymore.

_Knock, Knock._

I grumbled profanities under my breath and took a deep breath, making sure my voice didn't come out hoarse.

"Yes?" I snapped, feeling slightly sorry for whoever was on the other side.

"I brought your _food_." The voice sneered. My eyes widened and then narrowed to glare at the door.

"Well, what are you waiting, _Alec_." I sneered back. The door cracked open and swiftly Alec let his lean figure enter through without it opening any more, as if not wanting anyone to see what or who was inside. I was only partly surprised when I saw his old poker-face wear on his face as he gave me the plate of bacon and eggs. After he handed it he just crossed his arms and walked back, leaning on the door. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? You're not going to let me eat in peace?" I asked. His expression didn't change.

"Marcus wants me to stay with you." He said.

"And he can't have anyone else do the job?"

"I'm the only one who needs no further training." He responded shortly. I snorted and started eating and he faced his head towards the floor, his eyes still watching my every move, seeming amused by my sudden change of character over him. We had been getting along so well, just before he left. His head suddenly snapped up and a smirk worked its way up his face.

"She came earlier than I had expected."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I stumbled on objects that were on the floor in the complete black room but clenched my jaw to keep from yelping.

"Out of all your life, until _now _you decide to be clumsy." Alec muttered and tightened his hold on my arm. My eyes snapped to meet his glowing red eyes and glared.

"Well, I'm _sorry _I don't fuckin' _superpowers _too, Mr. Darkseer." I snapped. He snorted. I imagined his eyebrows dart up when he turned his eyes to mine.

"Mr. Darkseer?" He questioned. I sighed.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Be patient for once, Isabella." He responded. I stayed quiet and instead paid attention to my feet.

"We're here." I heard him say after a long walk. I smiled but it faded away once he opened an old pale brown door.

"For how long do I have to stay here?" I breathed. This was literally a room out of Dracula. Spider webs with spiders, rats, an old crooked floor and the walls that seemed like they could fall down any minute.

"As long as the battle lasts," He said and I heard him click the light on, revealing the room more, including a bookshelf that seemed to have books around 200 years old, "Days, weeks, months. But probably a couple of hours. They have no chance against us." He finished with another slight devilish smile. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I spotted the bed I would have to use if it happened to last more than a day. But if Alec was so sure of winning in less than a single day…

"I'll make sure to bring you more food before you go to bed to rest. And don't _ever _exit your room." He said. I looked up to him and could have sworn to have seen slight fear in his eyes before it vanished as quick as it appeared and was replaced with confidence. I nodded and walked over to the bent bed, sitting on.

"Thank you, Alec." I responded. He nodded once before putting his hoody off, hiding all his face but his glowing red eyes from my sight. He headed to the door and almost exited before I stopped him.

"Alec." I addressed him. He turned around.

"Yes, Isabella?" He replied. I took a deep breath before I actually got the courage to ask my question.

"Has the battle started? Is it why I am here?" I hesitated. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Victoria and her army are here. The rest are already fighting, but no worries, Isabella. You'll be safe down here." And he left without another word.

I snorted. If only that were the thing, dear Alec. I'm not afraid for _my _safety, but my family's. If I remember correctly in the baseball field, Victoria seemed as threatening and skilled as any other animal.

…_But no worries, Isabella. You'll be down safe here. _His voice echoed through my head. _Down here._

And where exactly is '_down_ _here'_? I only remembered being told by Demetri about-

My eyes widened as I made a new discovery. I'm underground. _In the chambers. _My breathing got caught in my throat. I'm in the guard's room. The one who stays here day and night making sure the prisoners didn't escape. I'm just lucky it _is _impossible for anyone to escape. The cells are well made and there should be no hungry vampire in my room any time soon.

_And don't ever exit your room._

But I wonder…

A smile made its way onto my lips and I slid off the crooked wooden bed, opening the door towards the dark, dark hallway.

There _must_ be a way to light up here somehow. I stepped out –making sure to check for any vampires guarding here at the moment or I'd be tattletaled… or eaten alive- and began roaming my hands around the wall, feeling a type cup thing. I smiled in satisfaction. A torch. All I need is fire.

I began muttered to myself. _Fire, Fire, Fire. Where the _fuck _do I get fire?_ My eyes lit up as I remembered I had brought here the bag I had carried from Forks, which contained the lighter Felix had given me before I had left Volterra for any emergency. I entered the room once again got the lighter, getting on my tiptoes and lightening one torch, making all the others go on too.

I choked on my own spit as my eyes caught sight of where I was. Millions of cells lined up on the sides of the room where I was. No real person occupying in any one of them. Some dead vampire bodies on the floor which seemed to die of thirst for blood and others just full of… ashes. No live person in the old scary cells which seemed to come out of any horror movie.

"Oh my god." I breathed out. I jumped once I heard a groan and began to wonder if I had missed any guard around here.

"Light. Finally. Light." I heard a very small whisper.

"Hello?" I called out. I began walking towards the direction of the voice and my eyes widened once I saw a weak man on the floor. He was about my age. When he saw me his eyes instantly turned coal black –more than they were- and he lunged at me, only to slam into the bars. His eyes then turned back into the old black and he started at me with sympathy.

"I-I," He sighed, "I'm so sorry, girl. I don't know what got into me." I stood there shocked at the vampire figure in front of me sitting on the ground so… _weak. _I nodded.

"No worries, it's not the first time I've gotten that reaction." I said, recalling James, Edward, Jasper, and now Victoria. He nodded and his weak voice filled the lonely hallway again.

"Who are you and what are you doing, human? I'm sure you are in this dangerous place for a reason. No one has ever entered without being noticed." He said. I pursed my lips. I was not allowed to tell _anyone _that I was part of the most powerful coven of vampires. The Volturi had many enemies and knowing that a simple human was part of them could end up in… chaos.

"I was just left here." I replied, lying. The man froze, probably listening my heart pound faster. He didn't look as if he had much time longer before he collapsed in hunger.

"How long do you have here?" I asked him. He looked up to me and relaxed once again. He didn't look like he would do any harm. It just didn't seem to be in his intentions.

"My name's William," He whispered, "I was accused of killing one of the Volturi guards, Marcus' wife, I believe," My eyes widened, "But I was just at the scene of the crime. I didn't do such thing but they wouldn't believe me. I honestly have no idea of how long I've been locked. And do you know exactly why you're here?" He asked, changing the subject.

"My name's Isabella. I don't know why I'm here. Just suddenly a girl that seemed to be younger than me appeared in my room and took me away from my home." I replied, editing some things. He stared at me in sympathy and I sat down on the floor to be on his level and we soon we began talking, even though he seemed too weak to even blink, not that he needed to. And something occurred to me. Probably the stupidest thing I've ever thought of.

"You're really thirsty… aren't you, William?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow in a 'Are you kidding me? I've been locked up here for hundreds of years without blood to drink' way. I caught by breath and grabbed a piece of glass that was on the floor, holding in a cry of pain as I dug it into my skin and pushed it, making my skin break in too. He held his breath immediately and almost tripped as he jumped up and shook his head furiously while backing away to the other side of the cell as my blood tripped to the floor.

"Get it." I whispered. He looked up to my face.

'Are you _stupid_' His face told me. I shook my head and put my arm through the bars to become closer. His eyes widened and he appeared in front of me and took my arm tightly and took it in his mouth, sucking it. I finally let the cry of pain escape me and he apologized with his eyes as he sucked in my blood.

'PULL AWAY!' His facial expression yelled. Tears spilled down my eyes as I felt myself turn weak and fall to by knees.

"I can't," I whispered. I only had one way to have a way of not dying. Because I couldn't die this way. I looked into his eyes that looked like them would shed tears if they could, "Change me."

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. Twilight just isn't my inspiration anymore…**

**So sorry. :/**

**Peter/Bella one-shot coming soon. :D**

**Since 'Demitea' and 'Hell of a Maid' haven't responded with their choice of one-shot…**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Next chapter will be spiked up a bit,**

**Check it out when I update...soon**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, If I did then it'd have Bella be a bit more sure of herself… and have her be a _bit _more beautiful. I'm not saying Kristen Stewart isn't but Stephenie Meyer should have described Bella to be… prettier. Just sayin'.**

**Don't hate on me…**

Chapter 28- Unbelievable

No warning was given. I just fell to the floor in bigger pain and shrieked at the top of my lungs, and only because I knew no one could hear me. They were in battle and even if they were near, they wouldn't hear me. The walls were sound-proof. The only way the guard would communicate with the outside world would be using his telepathic ability, As I recalled Demetri telling me once.

_Just three days,_ I reminded myself.

Then I'll be free.

~.~.~.~.Three Days Later.~.~.~.~

I gasped for air once the fire left me. Even though I knew I do not need it, I couldn't live without it. I forced my eyes open and stare grimly at my surroundings, not very pleased with my outstanding sight. I am in no conditions to praise my new abilities. I no longer want to be in this dark scary passageway.

I turned around, expecting to see William staring at me but I'm surprised to see him in… pieces. My eyes widened and I backed away. Surely, he couldn't do this to himself, even if he wanted to. If he _could_, why would he do it? Out of guilt? I find it a stupid excuse.

I heard slow clapping and I, on instinct, whipped around and crouched, growling at the figure in front of me.

"Well, Bella. I didn't think you had it in you." She said, a smile grazing her lips. I'm surprised but don't stop snarling, instead, I crouch lower, ready to launch.

"Victoria." I address her. Her smile widens and her eyes travel behind me.

"If case you are wondering. I used the keys." She says casually. I eye the keys on the floor beside her and I narrow my eyes.

Of course she killed William. Why am I not surprised?

Suddenly a man walked in casually behind her, and when he noticed us his eyes widened. Knowing flashed through his eyes when he saw both of us and he instantly launched on Victoria and all too soon they were fighting. Everything was happening too fast.

_Too fast._

I noticed she was a very skilled fighter and that even though I had known how to fight since I was fourteen I stood no chance against her. The man was close to being in pieces. I knew I couldn't help him. I needed to escape and without a second thought I dashed passed him and out the room.

The halls were surprisingly quiet and I didn't even glance at my room as I passed it. I didn't trust the silence, instead I ran down every pair of stairs and pursed my lips at what I saw when I saw where everyone was.

Cries of pain was all I heard but all I just felt thirst, not pity. Once I finally noticed my need for blood my eyes immediately darkened.

_Blood. Blood. Blood._

I pushed through the mass and kicked through all the limbs below me, like if I was pushing through a crowd at a rock concert instead of a battle. It was hard to tell if the Volturi was winning or not, and at the moment I didn't care.

Suddenly I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and attempt to rip my arm out but before I could contain myself I growled out of frustration and without hesitation I held the arm of the intruder with my other hand and twisted it before taking his head off. It was a newborn.

"Sucker." I muttered. A crowd of newborns suddenly noticed me and launched at me, I screamed in defeat but they were held back by an imaginary wall.

"Certainly pleased." I muttered and ran into the forest near, wrinkling my nose as I caught the scent of animals nearby.

"There's _no _fucking way I'm drinking from _that_."

~.~.~.~.Three Weeks Later.~.~.~.~

Third Point Of View

"Alec." Jane whispered through the dead silent place.

"Alec." She repeated, this time louder.

"He isn't here, Jane." She heard Demetri's voice behind her. She immediately turned around and glared at him. He began screaming and fell to his knees.

"Where is he?" She said through her gritted teeth.

"If you stop I could track him down, Jane!" He yelled in pain but also frustration. Jane forced herself to calm him down.

"Start." She ordered. Demetri rolled his eyes.

"Yes, your majesty." He said sarcastically and stood up. She narrowed her eyes.

"Dare repeat." She said. Demetri winced.

"Nothing." He mumbled and ran off into the castle.

~.~.~

"Oh, god." Demetri whispered, his eyes as huge as saucers as he stared at the scene before himself.

"Shut up." Alec snapped, but suddenly winced and held his side, as if holding himself together, which was quite literal.

"What the hell happened?" Demetri asked. Alec glared at him, making sure he didn't accidently use his ability.

"Too many newborns." Alec said, his voice hoarse. But he showed no fear. Just little pain as he struggled to hold his broken limbs. Demetri nodded and pursed his lips.

"I'll go get help." He said and turned to walk out of the quiet room, but Alec stopped him.

"What the _hell _took you so long." He hissed. Demetri grimaced.

"Apparently, you're so close to death tracking you was near to useless." He responded. Alec parted his lips to sigh but thought twice. He didn't need any more pain right now. Demetri shifted weight from one foot to another awkwardly.

"Um, I'll go get Jane and help." He said and ran out. Alec rolled his eyes and scowled as he remembered his broken body.

All for thinking he knew everything about strategy, strength, and speed.

All for using the time that was supposed to be used in training worrying about Isabella in silence.

~.~.~.~.Hours Later.~.~.~.~

"_Shit._" Alec hissed through his clenched teeth. Felix dared to roll his eyes.

"And you yell at me for _my _language." He said. Jane glared at him for a brief moment and Felix groaned in pain.

"This is not the moment, Felix." She snapped. Felix sighed.

"Sorry." He mumbled, staring at the ground as he helped Demetri carry Alec's… parts to his bedroom. Jane 'supervised'.

"Mind being more _gentle_." Alec said with a groan as they lowered him down on his bed.

"Mind being less of a grouch." Felix muttered back and winced as he felt Jane's glare directed back at him.

"Did you check on Isabella as I instructed?" Alec asked dully as he noticed one of the lower guards run into his room. Felix and Demetri backed away from Alec when they finished helping him get comfortable. Silas' eyes were widened and alerted.

"Mr. Alec, I-I went to the dungeon to check on her like you had said but all I found were two immortal bodies in ashes. I found out one was the prisoner and the other was one of the guards. Isabella was gone," Alec allowed himself to tense ever so slightly at the news, "I also caught a scent. It was a female one. The one who created the army had been there."

Alec didn't respond and his hands slowly clenched, not in an abrupt move, but as if he was careful not to let his anger mishandle. Silas' fearful eyes followed his moves and forced himself not back away.

"What should we do?" Jane's child-like and guarded whisper broke the tension. Felix slowly backed away to be behind Jane and stared at Alec over her shoulder. Jane ignored his coward reaction towards her brother. Alec's crimson eyes snapped to meet Jane's.

"Nothing. We do _nothing_."

~~~.~~~

BPOV (3 Weeks Later)

I returned back to the castle. I had no other choice. I was well fed by anyone who crossed my path after midnight in the city and I couldn't stay in the streets forever. Why would I?

Was it the fear of maybe finding every Volturi guard in ashes? Was I scared of maybe facing Victoria? Fear of seeing my family members' reactions in my change? Rejection? Was I scared of facing Alec?

The honest answer was no. I wasn't. And I passed the front desk in the entrance of the castle. Shockingly, it wasn't Gianna behind the desk. But someone new. A woman in her early 20s with blond hair and slim figure. Her eyes widened as she saw me pass like nothing and she quickly ran after me as I walked passed her and toward the throne doors.

"Um, excuse me! Miss! I'm sorry but you can't go there!" She yelled after me as her heels clicked after her. I whipped around and narrowed my eyes at her.

"_Excuse me,_" I said through my gritted teeth, "And what makes you _think _I can't go through those fucking doors." She flinched and I noticed her name tag said 'Edith.' Bitch. Thinks I'm not the most important person in the Volturi besides the Kings.

"I-I-I-" She stuttered out.

"Spit it _out_." I said, starting to get impatient.

"I find you have _no _right to talk to one of our workers like that, Miss." I heard a male's voice behind me, his voice cold. I stiffened and Edith let out a small smile of relief. She _actually_ thought I'd drink her like a juice box? Now she thinks I have no control. I'm going to make sure Aro decides to kill her soon. I'm not having a liking on her.

"Thank you." She whispered to the person behind me, a small smile on her features.

"I didn't do it for you, Edith. I don't like disrespectful vampires in this castle," He responded, "Now get back to work. I'll take it from here." Edith quickly nodded and practically ran back to her desk. I held my head high.

"I see you won the battle, dear brother." I said solemnly and turned around. He needed to know who he was dealing with before he says something he'll regret. The end of his lips twitched, not seeming shocked.

Of course he knew, he could track any living thing. And if he felt my presence he had known I was alive all this time. And something told me he didn't dare tell anyone and avoided any physical contact with Aro.

He stayed quiet for a long while, not uttering a word and I felt Edith staring at us through the corner of her eye. I rose an eyebrow at Demetri, starting to wonder if he could even move. A small grin appeared.

"Until you decided to stop by, Bella."

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

'**Captive' one-shot is up,**

**Check it out, will you?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. If I did then… dunno. I would have given the 'Twilight series' a different name. Dunno, like… THE GORGEOUS IMMORTAL PEOPLE WHO SUCK BLOOD!**

**I bet I would of sold more books then Meyer. No second thought on _that_. :D**

Chapter 29-

BPOV

Ever had one of those moments where you feel like your heart is thumping out of your chest and people could see it through your shirt?

Where your breathing is so hitched you feel you aren't breathing?

Well, that is exactly what I'm _not_ passing through.

I no longer have a heart. No longer have to breath. I no longer have anything to panic about.

Or at least I have one reason. And it's the fact that I walking next to my brother as a vampire towards Alec's room, where I'll have to face Jane, Felix, Aro, Marcus and everyone in the castle who don't know I'm still alive. Or close, at least.

But most importantly, where I'll have to face Alec. Who I'm pretty sure hates my guts.

And I still wonder why the thought makes my stomach queasy, something that _isn't _supposed to happen to vampires.

Who knows, maybe I'm just a mutation.

"And how have you been?" Demetri interrupted my train of thoughts. I turned my head to him as we kept on calmly walking through the halls, where millions of rooms are now empty, their owners no longer alive. You can thank Victoria for that. I shrugged.

"Well fed." I responded. He laughed, his eyes twinkling. Something I never saw as human.

"Humans, I suppose?" He asked, his eyebrow quirked. I snorted, something un-ladylike. And I couldn't help but imagine my mother scowling at me, telling me how I could keep doing stuff only filthy men do. I resisted a sigh.

"Are there any other?" I asked, imitating his expression. He smiled.

"I guess not." He replied.

I didn't respond and he didn't try to make conversation again, for which I was grateful. I was still unsure on all their reaction.

"We're here." He murmured. I nodded and he opened the door I had only gone through a couple times as a child. Aside of my own room. Somewhere I didn't want to go to any time soon.

The first thing I noticed was Alec, in pieces. He had his eyes squeezed shut and was deeply breathing through his mouth, trying to relieve the pain, I'm sure.

Three pairs of eyes fall on me and I try not to cower between the stares.

"Isabella." Jane said solemnly. I nodded towards her and felt a reassuring arm slip on my shoulders. It took Felix a long while to react.

"Bells!" He yelled. He ran out of Jane's small protection, considering her height, and immediately took me in his arms, twirling me around.

"Bell, I thought you were dead!" He said, and he leaned to bury his face in my neck. I awkwardly patted his back.

"It's alright, Felix. I'm fine, you're fin. We're all fine," My eyes skimmed to Alec who was watching us warily, "Or as fine as in pieces could be." I muttered. Alec's eyes narrowed and quickly looked away. Demetri coughed and I heard his nails scrape granite skin from behind me.

"Jane, I need help destroying all the vampire pieces out back. Felix I could use the help too." It's easy to tell he's doing this on purpose. I turn around when Felix lets me go and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Want me to help too?" I ask innocently. His eyes widened half a centimeter, barely visible.

"No, but thanks. I'll have the rest of the guard help. And have Heidi help as soon as she comes with dinner."

And with that he left with Jane and Felix behind him, slamming the door and leaving me lone with Alec.

"Well." I said, turning around and without thinking I dragged one of his reading chairs from a corner and put it beside his bed.

"Hello." I continued when he didn't respond. His eyes turned hard and he clenched his jaw.

"Felix almost fucking _cried _when he found out Victoria had been underground with you, Jane felt terrible for once and yet all you could say is a _useless _'Hello'?" He sneered. My eyes widened in shock at his outburst before glaring at him with all the hate I could muster.

"Well, last time I checked it wasn't _my. Fucking. Decision _to be turned," I responded defensively, "It would be fucking nice to hear a 'I'm glad you're okay' from you, Alec. I'm sick of having to deal with you, you know. One minute we are getting along well and the next you leave without even a simple _'Fuck Off!'_. And to think I had considered the fact that we could have been real friends!"

His eyes widened and his mouth opened to say something, before simply closing and pressing his thin lips together. His eyes turned coal black and I had to stop myself from looking away. Out of all these years of knowing him, I've never seen him this mad.

"Get. Out." He said through his clenched jaw. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Get. The. Fuck. _Out_." He repeated, this time his voice more solid.

"Why should I?" I asked, the same words I've repeated throughout all these years, holding my head high.

"Get out. And I order to never speak to me again. I don't care if you're Marcus' little pet or that you are no longer human. You're still a useless little human to me. Speak and you'll die."

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Alec's back,**

**And this story has getting a lot more interesting,**

**It is more than I can value...**

**o.o**

**Love you :D**

**Okay, that was crappy. **

**Sorry.**

**Review.**

**Preview.**

**Redo.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, if I did then I'd ask my readers what their favorite hobby is. What? I'm curious to knowing my readers. :/ Haha. Please let me know in a review. I'd love to get to know each one of you :D I'm not as ignorant as one person with the letters of S-T-E-P-H-E-N-I-E in her name…**

**BUT I'M NOT SAYING WHO IT IS! Saying names is _rude_. *Huffs* You could learn a thing or two from me. *walks away***

Chapter 30- Déjà vu

**(From now on third point of view. Makes it more interesting ^^)**

"Isabella, dear." Aro's sickly sweet voice rang through Bella's ears, making her cringe, but the king pretended not to notice.

"Yes, master." She replied. She no longer had the desire to think of him as her uncle. She didn't even find it in herself to consider Marcus her father. Caius, whether you believed it or not, had been her only option. But she didn't love them anymore. Not after what they did.

"You know you are here to be assigned another mission." Aro continued.

"Yes, master."

"Do you have an idea of what it is about?"

"No, master."

His eyes shot up in surprise.

"Felix didn't bother to tell you about my plans?"

"No, master."

"Well, have you heard of the… wolves problem?" He asked. Bella's eyebrows quirked up ever so slightly.

"…No."

"No…?"

Bella sighed.

"No, master."

He smiled and Marcus' frown deepened, while Caius just stared at them, seeming uninterested.

"Well, as to notify you about your next assignment, there are a pack of wolves, or _shape-shifters _as they like to call themselves." He stared at Bella and she nodded for him to go on. This wasn't the first task she had on dealing with a bunch of dogs.

"They had been out of control lately and are a huge risk for our kind. You are to eliminate them."

Bella nodded.

"Of course, master."

"They are located in La Push, Washington but it's too dangerous for you to enter so you will be staying in Forks and attend school. Use as less time as you could. We don't need to use our time giving them mercy."

Bella tensed and stiffly nodded, trying to ease herself and show as little uneasiness as possible.

"Yes, master. Excuse me, master." And she moved to exit through the old door before Aro stopped her.

"Oh, and Isabella."

She turned around.

"Yes, master?"

Aro smiled, something that used to send chills down her spine, but she learned to restrain them.

"Since these wolves are much more experienced, Alec is going to be joining you."

She pursed her lips and stopped herself from objecting, and the only thing that managed to escape her lips as she exited the throne room was _'I have a fucking weird sense of Déjà vu here.'_

**X~X~X~X**

"This is _not _fucking fair." Bella kept ranting as she paced through the small room, where Chelsea, Afton –Chelsea's mate. Also known as the newbie, as he was before-, Felix and, against her will, Jane were.

"Calm down, Bella. You're going to end up staining the rug with a perfect circle if you keep pacing like that." She said solemnly. Bella turned and glared at her, Afton putting an arm around Chelsea protectively.

"Yeah, Bell. I mean, it's not _that _bad. It'll turn out okay." Felix added. Bella stopped walking and leaned on a wall, her arms crossed.

"Right, because the last time I went to Forks with Alec went _very _well." She spit at him. Felix winced and Jane glared at her, wishing her ability worked as she wrapped her arms around Felix and pecked him briefly on the lips. Bella grimaced and looked away.

"Don't get so worried about it, I'm sure you'll find something fun to do while you're there." Afton said calmly, his face masked in a composed aspect and his smile calming Bella down. Slightly.

"Afton, I mean no harm but the most fun I could have in a town as small as Forks is hunting and making men faint." She said with a huff. Chelsea's nose wrinkled in disgust and Afton couldn't help but quickly kiss it, seeing as it looked very cute.

"Disgusting, Isabella. Simply disgusting. Maybe you should start looking for your mate sometime." She said. Unnoticeably, Jane and Felix cringed at her words while she just winced, regretting her words as soon as she said them. Afton held her tighter and Bella stared at them questionably, feeling like the third wheel.

"What? You think I have no mate?" She snapped. Felix slowly shook his head.

"No, it's not that…" He trailed off.

"So?"

_You lost him, _Chelsea wanted so badly to tell Bella the whole truth, but knew she would be punished by her masters if she did, _You let your bond weaken so much, there is no way to construct it back. You let him go too easily._

"Nothing." She ended up mumbling. Bella rolled her eyes but decided not to question any further.

**X~X~X~X**

"I'm not going. I don't want to go." Bella said stubbornly. Felix sighed.

"Bell, you know you have to go. Aro ordered you." He said softly.

They were in the airport, Alec waiting for her somewhere in the huge and packed place full of tourists. A mission with Alec meant that he had to talk to her sometime, and she didn't want that. Her life had been easier ever since those last words of Alec Mezzanotte Volturi.

'_Speak and you'll die.'_

A hundred and fifty years ago.

"I've never really cared for what Aro says, Felix." She replied, her eyes darkening. Felix closed his eyes.

"_Please, Bell. _Aro will kill you if you disobey."

"I don't care."

"Do it for Demetri." He suddenly said, his eyes still closed. Bella's eyes widened and vigorously flared.

"Don't you _dare _bring Demetri into this." She hissed. Felix's eyes opened and calmly stared at her.

"Bell, Demetri wanted you to stay alive and find the right moment to escape from the Volturi, right? Why don't you do it? For him." He whispered. Bella wanted so bad to cry for her brother but instead she was angry. Angry she could no longer shed tears for him.

"He knew all this time about Aro's darker side. Ever since we met for the first time. When I was fourteen." Bella sniffed, even though there was no real snot in her nose. Her eyes stared at the ground and Felix put his hand under her chin, making her eyes meet his.

"_Please, _Bell? We all loved him. He deserves we honor him. He just wanted to protect you."

Bella nodded and wiped her eyes from nonexistent tears.

"Love you, Fel. Go with Jane."

She didn't let him respond, just walked towards her destination where she was supposed to meet Alec. Where he was supposed to be seated next to her unoccupied seat.

"For Demetri." She whispered.

It was the least she could do. He didn't say anything about her survival, for what Aro took as betrayal for his loyalty. Aro burned him to ashes. Demetri didn't object. Just stayed in silence. Aro made everyone watch as he burned. Heidi soon decided to follow his fate.

Bella sat next to Alec stiffly and he looked up from the book he was reading.

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I updated soon!**

**Hope this chapter isn't too short for your liking, but it was fucking hard to do -.-**

**Remember *wiggles eyebrows* Favorite hobby. (*coughcough* Look aaaaaall the way up in Disclaimer.)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:**

**Thanks to all those who were awesome/nice/super/cool/*coughcough*nice…/super/cool…**

**Anyway, thanks for letting me get to know my reviewers :D (You, duh.) **

**And for those fucking awesome bitches who asked, _My_ favorite hobby is to read, write and spend time trying to create a song on the piano without killing it. :D (I destroy everything in my way, I swear. I have a small IPod shuffle and it's my 4th one in barely two years. In the same week I killed my 3th one, I broke my phone and oven light. –How the hell did _that _happen?-)**

**And, so sorry for the small delay. I was extremely sick and ready to die. I swear, I started counting my sins at night…**

_**One thousand five million and six, one thousand five million and seven… In the last week…**_

**And being non-ignorant like _STEPHENIE MEYER_ who _OWNS TWILIGHT_, I want to ask you another question. Ermm… Favorite color and _why_? Lame question, I know. But I'm lacking of intelligence here, people. -.-**

Chapter 31- Back To The Place Where It All Began** (Feeling As Good As Lovers Can *wiggles eyebrows* …Sorry. P!ATD crawling on me…)**

Bella didn't know what to think.

Hell, she didn't know what she _felt._

Was she upset that she had to kill her old siblings and her best friend after having more than a hundred years without seeing them?

Were they even still alive?

Was she happy she got to be away from Volterra for a while? Away from the reminders of her brother and sister who's ashes are in the garbage?

Was she confused with all the possible events that could occur while being in a mission with Alec?

Was she excited to go to her father's grave for the first time in her whole existence?

Was she afraid of going to Forks again after the last time she was there, just before Victoria's attack?

Was she angry at Alec for accepting to come along when he knew as well as she did she could succeed alone?

Her mind was all over the place and she was feeling things she didn't even know existed.

She even felt stupid as she thought, _What's the name of this feeling? It makes my stomach feel weird. Like if I drank the blood of an already dead human. And this one? If I could, I'd surely vomit, with this one. What should I name _this _one? Excitement? Pity? Disgust?_

"Calm down." A quiet voice told her.

"Huh?" She asked, her head snapping to where the voice came from. And she found herself facing none other than Alec. He frowned.

"You're breathing fast. You're nervous when you breathe fast. I remember you used to do it quite a lot as human." He responded evenly. Bella frowned.

_Great. Now even Alec seems to remember the names of each of my emotions more than I do._

"I'm sorry." She responded, shifting in the airplane's uncomfortable beige seats. His eyes never left hers, until he briefly closed them and shook his head.

"Don't apologize. There's nothing about it that bothers me." He said.

"I would have guessed I distract you from your reading." She replied just as collected. He sighed and glanced at the book in his hands before pursing his lips.

"There are plenty of things I can ignore." He responded, and Bella had to restrain herself from replying something offensive.

Instead, she let her instincts act and she took the book from his lap, careful not to make any physical contact.

"The Age of Innocence?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He sighed and unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jane gave it to me… back when we talked more. A long time ago." He said. And Bella knew it had more meaning that he made it sound.

**X~X~X~X**

"There is _no _way I'm staying here?" Bella whispered, shaking her head softly. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that, here she was, in a mission with Alec. And they were talking again, as if they never stopped. Or at least Alec was trying to make it seem that way.

Alec rolled his eyes and forced the old door open, stepping inside and throwing his luggage on the other side of the room.

"Grow up, Isabella. There's no other place to stay. Forks, Washington has grown more populated and all the other houses are occupied.

"But this house is too fucking big for two people." Bella huffed. Alec stared at her.

"An apartment wasn't an option. They're _too small._" He reasoned, giving her a pointed look. Bella pursed her lips.

"So? It's not like if we would be there much. At day we'd have to go out to seem human, and at nighttime I eat." She muttered, not sure whether she wanted Alec to listen to her rant or not. Either way, he did.

"I won't go out at daytime. It's annoying being around a bunch of beating hearts. It's nice being in silence here." He said calmly, meaning the fact that this house was pretty much in the middle of the forest. Bella glared at him, before her eyes softened.

_Was it really starting to be like before?_

She wasn't sure she wanted it to.

"It wasn't you who has been in this house millions of times before, only to be forced to never come again in the end." She responded instead, serene. Alec snorted, feeling angry and irritated all of the sudden.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, but it's not my fault the Vegetarian family left you like a piece of garbage and Cullen claimed to never love you." He spit out, glaring at her. Bella's eyes widened before she forced her twitching arm to stay at her side.

"I _knew _it." She hissed, before running out of the old Cullen mansion and heading straight for Port Angeles.

She needed to hunt to calm herself down. No matter how many time has passed, she was still hurt. And hearing cries of mercy had a weird way of relaxing her.

**X~X~X~X**

Bella let her hand run over the cold pavement, letting her fingertips trace the name on the head.

_Charles Adam Swan._

She doesn't know for how long she stared at it thinking of the last time she saw his smiling face, but only got a blurry memory. Suddenly, she felt someone's presence beside her. On impulse she turned around and crouched, ready for attack, before straightening up and forcing her expression to reveal no emotion once she saw who it was.

"Hello." She greeted. Alec gave her a curt nod.

"Hello, Isabella? Why are you still out? It's four in the morning and we have to prepare to attend school tomorrow."

Bella seemed to snap. "What? Are you also going to rub in my face I never got to graduate?" She jeered. Alec sighed and shook his head.

"Be- Isabella, I've come here to offer my apologies-"

"I thought you came here to drag me back into the Cullen mansion." Bella interrupted him, narrowing her eyes. Alec pursed his lips, and she could have sworn she saw his lip twitch.

"No. It's completely up to you to when you decide to move on. I truly am sorry. I had no right to say those things to you and-"

"No, you didn't." Bella said. Alec sighed.

"_And_ I promise it won't happen again."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "_And?_" She asked. Alec resisted a sigh. He never had been able to figure out how Bella could read him so well, and know when Alec had something else to say. Ever since she was human.

"And I've come to propose you something." He finished. Bella snorted.

"As long as it isn't as idiotic as the whole 'don't know you' plan of last time." She replied. Alec flinched and shook his head.

"Quite the opposite, if you may know." He said.

"Huh?"

"I'd like to start again, as some people say. I'm sorry, Isabella, for leaving so abruptly last time, and I apologize for that too," Bella grimaced at the memory and Alec pretended not to notice, "So, I've decided we should be attentive of each other this time. For what I've been told, the wolves aren't so stupid these days and could attack at any moment, now that the old clan isn't here anymore. And, even in class, we must be arming a plan to destroy them."

Bella stared at them before slowly nodding. "Alright, seems logical enough. So, what? We'll never be apart so we could babysit each other and shit?" She asked. Alec shook his head.

"We'll have moments in which we'll have to part but the whole idea is to be aware of the werewolves close by. It's too much of a risk to be apart."

"Even hunting?"

Alec sighed. "Even hunting."

Bella frowned. "I like hunting alone." She said. Alec rolled his flaming red eyes.

"Well, the whole point is for you to get used to it."

Bella ignored his comment.

"So, this starts tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded.

"You ready to go back to start unpacking?" Alec asked. Bella sighed.

"Yeah." She glanced at her father's grave and put her hand over it for a short while before getting a head start to pick her room.

**X~X~X~X**

"Morning." Bella muttered as she slumped on the couch, ignoring all the new furniture they had received by the Volturi yesterday. She was sick of all of it, since she and Alec had spent all night on arranging it.

Alec rolled his eyes as he turned around on the stool he was sitting on to stare at Bella, who was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"You act as if you're sleepy." He observed. Bella huffed and plopped in her elbows in order to glare at Alec.

"Well I'm _sorry _I'm tired of staying up an extra 10 hours and having more than a hundred years without having a fucking _dream_. I'd even _kill _for a nightmare at the moment!" She hissed. Alec stared at her.

"Hm. Moody, aren't we?" He said steadily. Bella's eyes snapped to the modern clock on the wall behind Alec and raced to grab her backpack.

"It's time. Hurry up." She called behind her as she ran to the sleek black car in the driveway. She had no need to explode at the moment. She was grumpy today, yes, but Alec already knew that and she didn't feel like putting up with his absurdity.

Soon enough he appeared with his blue backpack on his shoulder and walked over to the expensive car, stopping next to the driver's seat where Bella was seated.

"Move over." He said. Bella blinked.

"Huh?"

"Move. I'm driving." He said. Bella scowled.

"No you're not." She retorted. Alec slowly shoved his backpack through the open tinted black back window and turned back to her.

"Yes, I am. End of discussion, Isabella. Move." He replied. Bella crossed her arms and shoved her nose in the air.

"I haven't been allowed to drive in a long time. And I want to now."

Alec had started glaring at her by now and rolled his eyes in defiance before pointing to the black Porsche beside it.

"If you want to drive so bad, take the Porsche, Isabella. This is my car and I shall do what I please, including kicking you out."

Bella growled in a very menacing way and shoved the door open, stepping out and slamming it closed, leaving a dent enough for Alec's fists to clench and an inaudible noise to escape his lips.

"Get going." Bella muttered and sped off through the lonely street in the middle of the woods to her new school, Alec's car beside her.

**X~X~X~X**

"It's practically the same." Bella muttered as she stared straight forward, walking beside Alec through the school halls and refusing to meet eyes with anyone.

"Not really," Alec replied as he grabbed Bella's backpack and swung it over his unoccupied shoulder, being a gentleman, not that Bella needed it, "This time, there's more staring and much more whispering."

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's not a difference. There are plenty of people talking about us, yet _again._ Their illogical rumors stress me."

"Just don't look at their eyes, reply with short answers and avoid the humans as much as possible and we'll intimidate them by the end of the month." Alec said and turned to face her with a smirk, making both of them stop in the middle of the hall, every student staring at them with wide eyes.

_Who are they?_

_Oh god, he's totally hot. He's mine, Kelly, alright? I call him. So don't even _think _about doing anything with him._

_God, I hope they aren't going out. She's really cute…_

_Dude, I'd totally tap that. I mean, look at her _sack.

_Bet she's a fake. She's too perfect to be natural._

_Hey, Gabriel, I bet you fifty dollars you won't have her in bed before spring dance._

"Is it just me or are they just starting to annoy me?" Bella said, irritated. Alec shrugged rearranging both backpack on his shoulders, a human trait he's seen mortals do millions of times.

"At least the rumors haven't started yet." He replied. Bella grimaced.

"About _you _at least. Someone already thinks I have fake boobs and a plastic nose." She huffed. Alec snorted.

"Hey_._" They heard beside them once the bell rang and the hall was full of rushing students. Alec and Bella turned to find a blonde girl curling a lock of hair around her index finger, obvious fake blond hair and blue contacts.

"Yes?" Bella said, her voice revealing nothing. The blonde ignored her and turned to Alec and gave him a smile Bella assumed was supposed to be seductive.

"Hey, my name's Christine. My parents are going to be out for a week so… want my address?" She asked. Bella tried her best to hide her laughter in her throat, but an amusing noise managed to escape. Christine turned and glared at her.

Alec slowly backed away before giving the whorish blonde his signature grin and sliding his arm around Bella's shoulders, being careful with the backpacks.

"Thank you, Christine, but I'm sure my girlfriend wouldn't be very happy."

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Don't blame him**

**Review.**

**-There really was no escape, was there? I swear I did my best on making Christine sound like a whore but, you know, I don't know about those things. Ew.**

**Changing topic, I plan on writing a Halloween one-shot on Twilight. I absolutely love Halloween _that _much. It's my favorite holiday. Even more than my b-day. :shrug:**

**Please reply to my previous question (VEEEERY TOP. FAVORITE COLOR AND WHY? WHY THE HELL AM I WRITING ON CAPITALS?)**

**And…**

**What pairing should the one-shot be?**

**Thank you, my loves. :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Alright…**

**Hello, my wonderful reviewers. Halloween Twilight one-shot 'Captivating Silence' is up. Has been for a while. Feel free to check it out :D Haha. Please, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not owned by me… only the characters.**

Chapter 32- Lies

The first thing that came up to Bella's mind as they climbed out of their cars and stood in front of the mansion was to run up to the closest tree and hit it so hard it tumbled down, missing Alec by a couple of inches.

"Careful with gravity." He said dryly. Bella turned to glare at him.

"Well, I'm _sorry _I'm not the perfect fucking _girlfriend _you've always fucking wanted!" She jeered. Alec rolled his eyes and opened the front door, dumping his backpack to the floor. Bella followed behind and slammed the door closed.

"Calm down, Bella," Alec sighed, "Give me a fucking break. There wasn't another way the girls were going to leave me alone. Or the boys in your favor, for that matter." He shot her a look, and Bella didn't miss the way he said her nickname, like before. It made her angrier.

"Turning them down, maybe, would have been another solution." She hissed. Alec snorted lightly and evenly sat on the stools, near the counter.

"What's the fun in that?" He asked, a small smile at the edge of his lips. Bella's stare hardened.

"Fucking asshole." She breathed, gaze hard. Alec frowned.

"I did it for our sake, Bella. We need to be together to destroy the wolves, remember?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Bella was getting tired of his bipolar mood.

"Bullshit. You did it to irritate me."

Alec pursed his lips as his lips threatened to reveal yet another smile. "Maybe that was the secondary idea."

Bella growled under her breath and cursed. Alec stared at her with a calm façade Bella was close to pointing out was fake. The stupid expression said he was unaware of what his actions were causing Bella to feel and that was enough to know of Alec's intentions. "You _do _recall what a human pair is supposed to do, right?"

Alec shrugged and plopped of the high stool, walking into the kitchen and taking a blood bag from the refrigerator, sipping slowly and running his tongue over his top lips, taking in a small red drop that was starting to make its way down.

"I have a good idea."

"Fuck, Alec. I am _not _going to play human high school sweethearts with you." Bella said, kicking his backpack in the middle of her tantrum. Alec rolled his eyes.

"It's too late to choose now, anyways. And please don't do that. Those books cost money and I still have a whole year to go on with those things." He grimaced. Bella scoffed.

"You know, I am really st-"

Alec cut her off with a plastic decoration apple being thrown her way casually. Bella dodged it at last minute on purpose and glared harder at Alec's back, who was walking up the stairs ta human pace.

"Come on, Isabella. We have homework to do."

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

The next day at Forks High School, Washington (_city in Clallam County, Washington, United States. It is named after the forks in the nearby Quillayute, Bogachiel, Calawah, and Sol Duc rivers. Alec had learned this in order to do his job well_) was mostly the same. There were still stares, still rumors and still boring. The only real difference from the day before was that the amount of people asking Alec or Bella out, were much less. Sure there were still whores and players asking them to 'meet that their house to talk _and stuff_' even though they knew (Bella was still under the fact whether it was 'knew' or 'thought' at this point) that Alec and Bella were a couple.

"Uh, excuse me?" A timid voice was heard from behind her as she exited her English class. The sound seemed to be directed in her direction so Bella turned around and smiled kindly but still reserved to herself. The girl smiled back unsurely.

"Hello." Bella responded, and waited patiently for the girl's response. No need to introduce herself. The whole school should know her whole name by now. The girl took in a deep breath, and stared at the ground.

"My friends and I were wondering whether you wanted to sit with us today, in our table." She said rapidly, peeking up to see Bella's reaction. To her surprise, Bella was grinning, but not showing all her teeth.

"Sure," Bella said, eyes twinkling, seeming happy to not have to be alone with Alec seated in a table like yesterday, "Let me just tell Alec." She said. The girl cocked her head to the side.

"Of course. He's your boyfriend, right?" She asked. Bella shrugged with a minor grin still on her lips.

"Yup. Would you mind?" She asked, even though Bella knew none of the girls would mind Alec seated near them. The girl furiously shook her head.

"Nope, of course not!" She replied enthusiastically. Bella chuckled and asked for her name, making the girl flush for not remembering to say it, "Heidi." She replied. And Bella had to force herself not to tense as memories flushed back to her.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"We're sitting with _humans?!_" Alec said in a whisper, seeming a bit angry. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well, being distant with humans isn't going to help with the idea of blending into them." She whispered back, not turning to face him. The students gazed at them, wondering what they whispered about. They ignored them.

Alec held the bridge of his nose as they neared the cafeteria doors, shaking his head. "Did you even _think? _How the hell do you want us to not seem like anorexic people or something. We _cannot eat. _I refuse to be forced to choke the disgusting food up later." He said and Bella rolled her eyes as they opened the cafeteria doors. Everyone silenced and Alec almost snorted at the awkwardness.

"Bella! Over here!" A small voice broke the tension.

Bella scanned the crowd and finally her eyes dropped over a familiar figure. Her mouth automatically curled into a smile and continued her act, dragging Alec to her table with the hand that was already holding his. Alec rolled his eyes and let go of her hand as she slipped onto the space next to Heidi on the bench, but slipped his arm around Bella's waist as soon as he was settled beside her.

"Hello." Bella greeted and Alec, taking her lead, gave them a flashing grin. Bella swore she saw all the girls' eyes seem unfocused as they say Alec's grin and seemed astonished at his perfection. Immortality comes with pros.

"Uh, hi." A girl said and turned bright red as she noticed she was the only one who talked and Alec's gaze was now upon her.

"Hel-_lo._" Alec replied, seeming interested in the human's antics. Bella's lips twitched as he purposely stared intently at her face to make her flush darker, just for the amusement. Bella was sure Alec would never get tired of seeing every girl's reaction to him.

Silence.

It was annoying, Bella acknowledged. Who would have thought silence had the capacity to make you deaf? It was unsettling. Every girl at the table staring at Alec, practically drooling. Every guy gaping at Bella, seeming to get hard. It was disgusting. Bella wrinkled her nose and began toying with her bottle cap.

"You're not eating?" Heidi said softly when everyone got back into their own conversations again and noise started filling the uncomfortable muteness once more. Bella mentally slapped herself for ever comparing Heidi Volturi to the fragile human girl aside of her. They were completely different. Heidi Volturi was tough, not brittle.

"No, thank you," Bella responded, remembering what she was asked, "I ate fine between classes."

"And probably threw it up again." Someone coughed in the table. Only Bella and Alec heard.

"What about _you_?" A guy seated aside from the person in front of Alec asked, directing his question to Alec and after taking a bite into his apple. Alec shrugged.

"Not feeling good." He responded. The guy rolled his eyes and swallowed.

"Dude, seriously. Loosen up, for fucking god's sake. Are you like, a bulimic type guy or something? There's _pizza _in the cafeteria, when there's pretty much only once a year and _you're not feeling good. _Fucking men these days, turned into pussies." He muttered the last part and, annoyed, he gulped his water down. Bella decided he liked the guy already.

Bella laughed, unable to hold any longer. Everyone stared at her, listening to her laughing chime. The guy huffed and slammed his water down, but a small smile showed on his lips as he saw Bella laugh.

"What?" He asked. Bella responded by shaking her head frantically, still giggling.

"Alec's a pussy?" She asked once she calmed down. The boy shrugged and started poking his weird looking pie cautiously with his index finger, as if it could move any moment.

"Apparently his figure is more important than pizza. It automatically puts him into the pussy catalog. I mean, what up with guys these days? Picking going shopping instead of watching a football game?" He grumbled. Bella smiled and the guy peeked up, smiling slightly back, but still looked irritated. As if the situation truly offended him.

"Wrong, yet again, Kevin. Shopping makes them gay." Heidi chirped. Kevin, as Bella had found out, frowned.

"Not exactly, we all have to shop." He said.

"My sister does it for me!" A guy's voice rang out. Bella laughed again and swung her arm around Alec's waist as well as she felt his arm tighten around hers and he seemed amused by the choice of topic of the conversation.

"Well, all I know is that Alec here is _not _gay," Bella said with a grin, "Never seen him fucking another guy, thank you." Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know? Who knows, maybe he's seeing a guy behind your back." He said, his voice low and seeming devious and mysterious. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Bisexual?" Heidi asked.

_Were they really trying to make her question over Alec's sexuality?_

"_No _way. He's straight. I know him enough to say that." Bella said, shaking her head slowly. Kevin shrugged.

"Don't believe 'till I don't see." He sang, biting his pie after deciding it was eatable. Alec suddenly smirked, and Bella found it difficult to try and figure out what was going on inside his head.

"You'll believe." Alec said simply, and taking Bella's chin to turn her head towards him, he pressed his lips to hers.

**So dang sorry for this other short and shitty chapter.**

**I swear I'm truly sorry. Cross my heart and hope to die.**

**Remember to check out 'Captivating Silence'! :D**

**Love you fucking bitches.**

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue,**_

_**Review here and 'CA'**_

_**And listen to Blink-182!**_

_**:D I'm awesome.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:**

**Sucks to know I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward would have burned in the deepest pit of hell while Alec shouted victory.**

**Sorry for the delay but I was between school and also catching up with completing one-shots.**

**Don't kill me.**

**Q: Name of your past or recent pets?**

**I had a goldfish. His name was Turtle…**

**R.I.P.**

Chapter 33- Pessimism

After hours and hours of Bella yelling at Alec for kissing her back in the house Alec finally managed to calm her down and remind her that it would be suspicious going out and not having to show any type of intimacy in public.

"Fuck you, Alec!" She had yelled, "Who the hell cares?"

He sighed. "It all lies in suspicion, Bella. Suspicion leads to attack and we could not afford to take risks against the dogs in La Push."

She had stayed silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There are seven new dogs but we still can keep our statistics since three have aged and no longer have the power to change, giving us space to run and see details," Alec continued, "All we have to do is enter while there is no one at the border which I've noticed is when they change hours and guardians."

"Think. We don't know when that is." Bella said dryly. Alec didn't even show any sign that he had heard her, but instead continued playing with the straw he had found in a drawer.

"You do."

Her eyes instantly narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Isabella, there is a fair chance they haven't change their ways of watching the border and since there has not been a vampire near this area in a long time they must not watch it was well as when the coven was here," Bella noticed how he refused to mention their name, "And so you used to be justly close to the pack's rightful alpha. You must remember something about them. We have a chance of managing to see their human form and have a better chance of a… _camisado_ while they don't have time to change."

"Alec, those are _human _memories. You know I don't have control of those I remember and those I forget." She replied. Alec sighed.

"You could."

"No, I c_an't,_" Bella said angrily, "You can't just program me to remember and repeat everything I've lived! My mind doesn't _work _that way! I don't fucking care if I'm supposed to have a perfect mind, it's _not._" And then Alec felt the air push him against the wall, making a huge dent and himself being held there.

"Isabella, you need to calm down." He said, letting his body stay in a frozen position. Bella took a deep breath and then her shield let Alec free.

"I'm sorry." She said with a sigh. Alec shook his head.

"I understand, Bella. Don't worry." He said.

_No you don't. _She restrained herself from saying.

"We need to finish this fast. You know we don't have very long until Aro decides to send backup and punishes us." Alec said with a sigh and with a flick of his wrist the straw fell to the ground into five pieces in the shape of that one cereal from the television Bella had seen so often. Cheerios, she recalled.

"And how exactly are we supposed to know their hours of when they're at the border?" Bella asked, eyeing the trash on the floor with obvious distaste. She was _not _picking that up. Alec suddenly glanced up at the exact moment Bella looked up to Alec, who was seated at his usual stool. Their eyes connected and Alec's red eyes turned a shade darker.

"Well, we can always send one of the wolves' imprintees," He replied nonchalantly, lightly moving away one of the strands of hair that fell into his eyes and refusing to stare into Bella's eyes –but didn't even try and hide the devious smile that formed across his lips-, "Heidi Denson."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella shook her head slowly as she sat in her usual seat in History. She was persistent, and has always been. Alec knows this, of course, and he wouldn't have it any other way. But, was he really expected to deal with Bella in these situations when she more tenacious than usual?

"Bella, you know we have to do this in order to finish. It's either this or we will be forced to receive chastisement." He whispered into her ear, and some girls stared at them with envy in their eyes, seeming to think he was romantically whispering loving stuff into her ear during class. Cliché, really. If they only knew what they were really talking about.

Bella almost flinched at the mention of punishment because, yes, she had received it before. In one of those moments of rebellion she had gone against the King's orders and was forced to be locked up and-

"Bella." Alec whispered fiercely, knocking her out of her thoughts. Bella snapped her head to look at him and apparently it was a bad idea because now as she was facing him she noticed how close he was to her, his lips no longer next to her ear but centimeters from her own.

"Swan, Anderson. Are you finished?" The old man on the front of the room said, raising an eyebrow. Alec stared at him and gave him a calm smile.

"In fact, we are. Please, continue." He said, waiting. The professor frowned but turned around anyway, explaining once again about the earth or something. He snapped when he noticed no one was paying attention to him and staring at the couple and everyone quickly turned around again.

Bella opened her mouth to ask about the alliterative name. She was cut off when Alec suddenly leaned and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away and gave her a small smirk.

"Calm down, Bella. No one's going to let anything happen to you." He said. Bella closed her mouth and faced the front of the classroom.

Sadly, she believed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still ask myself _how_ _the hell _we're going to get Heidi to figure out about the schedules. Alec, I'm pretty sure the poor girl doesn't even know who she is falling in love with. Or what imprinting _even is,_" She sighed and unconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the halls of Forks High School. Alec slid his arm around her waist and pressed her against his side.

"I've got an idea, but first we have to make sure she doesn't go running to the first person she sees and tells him all these crazy stuff about two immortal people threatening to kill her mate if she doesn't tell them about the security discipline."

Bella looked up to him and raised an eyebrow. "You _do _realize she won't tell us shit if we tell her that way. She'd be sure that if she tells us, not only would we kill her mate, but the whole pack."

"Trust me, Bella. It's easy to manipulate humans, especially these days. I have everything premeditated."

Bella nodded and began nibbling on her bottom lip before groaning and burying her face into Alec's neck. Alec chuckled and they ignored the stares once again as they walked into the cafeteria.

"I don't know about this…" She trailed off and sighed. Alec held his head high.

"Try acting normal for now." He said, and sat in the table. Bella fell into immediate chatter with Kevin and Heidi.

Both vampires noticed the unfazed grin on Heidi's face but didn't comment. It's a shame her giddiness and innocence will all be thrown into the trash, along with her wolf friends. Gratefully, Bella couldn't bring herself to care anymore. We all to die someday, don't we?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We had visitors." Alec said carelessly as they walked through the dark streets of Port Angeles after hunting. Bella raised her eyebrow at him.

"Is that so? Should I be concerned over the 'had'?" She asked. Alec smirked and slightly shook his head.

"No. I took care of them. They won't be altering the mission anymore."

"And you aren't going to tell me who it was?"

Alec sighed. "I rather I didn't."

Bella growled and licked her red lips angrily before turning to him. "_Alec._"

Alec sighed and felt his straight dark brown hair on his head. "The Cullens." He said. Bella clenched her jaw but kept on walking.

"I should have assumed it'd be them. Damn it. I should have _known _they'd come back." She yelled and kicked an old trashcan so hard it went flying across alley before pounding against a wall and was no longer a whole.

"Maybe you're right. But don't you think it's a little late to worry?" Alec replied warily. Bella suddenly froze as she realized what Alec had said before.

"You _killed _them?" She questioned, her gaze fixed on him. He shrugged and carefully stepped around the city of rats beneath them. Both vampires wrinkled their noses.

"Most of them."

Bella's eyes widened.

"Most of them." She stated. Alec nodded.

"Why don't you thank the pixie for helping two escape?"

Bella shook her head, trying to process everything Alec said but she still couldn't believe what was happening. "Who?"

Alec sighed and licked his lips, smiling as he noticed a frightened teenage girl walking through the streets alone, jogging while leaving the clicks of her high heels behind.

"Mason and Whitlock."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you at least make sure Cullen didn't know I was here, or even alive?" Bella asked as they ran back, running through the forest. Alec rolled his eyes, irritated.

"Yes, Isabella. I did make sure to be careful with my thoughts. Please don't worry and underestimate me. I'm no idiot."

"Right," Bella muttered, "There's absolutely _nothing _to worry about."

Suddenly, Alec's arm shot out and grabbed Bella's arm. Bella turned around with a confused expression.

"What?"

"They're in the house. We must evade them. For now at least." He said. Bella looked up at him and nodded.

"Alright," She sighed and sat under a tree, staring at the night sky, "We'll stay here all night and go back to the mansion until morning to walk in like nothing, say our hellos, grab our backpacks and leave for school."

Alec smiled a bit and sat next to Bella. "They'll be hunting by then. And with you covering our scent they won't know of your existence I doubt they'll discover our hidden things."

Bella shrugged and stared into the moon. They sat quiet for a long time, the night air growing chilly.

"You think the stars talk?" She said out of the blue. Alec looked surprised at her words.

"About what would they?" He asked. Bella shrugged again.

"I don't know. Laughing at our problems and our suffering. Laughing at how they get to be in the sky while we're stuck down here, unable to float." She replied. Alec shook his head.

"They're too far away to care."

Bella nodded. "Maybe."

When Bella turned around she found Alec staring at her, his red eyes staring intensely now at her lips, and before Bella could process who made the first move their lips were connecting.

First it started out slow, their lips moving to the same beat before Alec started feverishly throwing her against a tree and making them both stand up, Bella put her leg between his thighs. The position was simple. Bella against a tree with Alec pressing her against the wood and his hands on her hips, while her own were placed on his shoulders pressing them closer.

_Fuck. _Bella had said as Alec began trailing down her neck, giving her bruises on the way. She felt Alec smirk against her skin and Bella almost groaned as she noticed the sun was already setting and they were late for school. Alec noticed this ass well and without another word they ran towards the house, not exchanging any words in the way.

**Sorry for this extremely crappy chapter. I'm sick and my mind isn't working properly. Also, I went to a fair yesterday and went on this one ride where I almost threw up. I still feel dizzy.**

**Roses are red,**

**I am blue,**

**God, help me and my health**

**Or bring Alec to me too.**

**_I posted a oneshot of Jasper and Bella and a two-shot of Alec and Bella. Please check out and review, my lovlies! :D_  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**So. I haven't uploaded a chapter in a little more than a year. Fucking hell. Don't kill me. Before you begin reading it'd like to point out something. Please, just hear me out. I have not told you guys much things about me. Let me introduce myself again.**

**Hello, my name's Alexandra (preferably known as 'Alex'). I've grown up over the years and I first joined a little after my 12****th**** birthday. I was extremely childish in my time and innocent. I first uploaded my first fanfic on September, age 12. I was a shitty writer (I guess I still am, but better) and I have gone to learn more of the English language, which has been hard to me since I live in a non-speaking English country, Mexico. But, honestly, it's thanks to my fandoms (which sadly don't include Twilight anymore) and fanfiction that have made me not forget the language. I am originally from California.**

**I am fourteen now and I used to be afraid of pedophiles, which is the reason I had never said my age.**

**I don't like Twilight anymore, but I like keeping my promises so I WILL finish this fanfic. I will never get over Alec though. That motherfucker is rad.**

**I hope you enjoy and forgive me.**

**I used to not know **_**at all **_**where this story was going but no worries. I now have a plot for this and it will get better. At least a bit. Just wait and see.**

**LAST NOTICE: I have tried Vblogging again, and I am not afraid of you guys seeing my face (: Haha. So yeah. I will later post my channel when I finish my first (crappy) video and please tell me what you think! Thanks. I seriously cherish you all. It's thanks to you and your reviewing/following/just simply **_**reading **_**that has made me stay. Here on fanfiction, writing, and living. Thank you. You have no idea what you've done to me.**

**Enjoy. Please. This is only a small teaser of chapter 34. It isn't **_**really **_**chapter 34. I only want to give you an idea of how my writing has evolved, and I'm letting you pick whether you want to stay with me and stick around or not.**

**Now, I shall go back to my own ways:**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Twilight, for, if I did I would have Alec Volturi be my sex slave (except for the part that he'd probably accidentally rip me in two).**

Teaser of Chapter 34- Seeking Help. **(No, I have not gotten better at chapter names).**

**Three Weeks Later.**

"The threats have found out about us, and knowing that the past family no longer lives here, they plan to cross and break the nonexistent treaty to finish with us." Alec says this offhandedly, almost as if the simple thought that the shape shifters might _burst _into the house any moment now doesn't unease him in any way.

Bella grimaces and throws the pencil she was twirling around against the wall. The pencil grazes Alec's ear, who is sitting calmly on the couch, and it roughly leaves a small dent on the wall. Alec doesn't flinch and seems indifferent.

"We aren't sure if they're not here, Alec. That's the fucking thing!" She yells, and grabs another pencil at her side to throw it around as well. Alec doesn't lift his head from the book he is currently reading as he responds, his short brown hair dipping into his red eyes as a small smile grazes his lips, his pale unblemished skin not showing a single crease.

"Shall you calm down, Isabella? I have told you before, and I will tell you again if I must. The Cullen family has not been seen. Jane and Felix have searched all Washington and Demetri is currently tracking them down," He glances up from his book to give a fleeting look at Bella and looks back down to continue his researching, "He's currently in the European grounds."

Bella frowns, sighs frustratingly, huffs and finally stands up to stalk towards the kitchen and to the refrigerator, "I still think they could be tricking us."

"Do you think us to be complete fools, Isabella?" His tone isn't irritated, or angry. It's mostly amused, and when Bella looks over the breakfast bar to the living room she sees that Alec has put his book down and he is staring straight into her direction. Bella purses her lips.

"I do _not _claim you to be a fool, Alec. I simply state that-"

"That we are not aware of every absolute ability they possess, and that we have not already calculated every move they could make?" Alec finishes incorrectly for her, and raises an eyebrow, "We are more than prepared, Isabella."

Isabella rests against the bar and brings the blood to her lips to take a sip.

Against the rim of the cup she mutters, "Of course you are. As always."

Alec has the book up, and his eyes skip rapidly over the conjunction of words. Though Bella cannot possibly see, he silently laughs. If Isabella had been present in front of him, she would have thought that he looks seventeen again.

Bella doesn't acknowledge the stares she feels against the side of her head and tries to place it off casually, but beside her she feels Alec impossibly tense. She is reminded of his ways, and how he entirely hates being gazed at. He can win a fight against a couple vampires and werewolves, yes, but he utterly loses his control at the awareness of someone else's eyes judging him.

Finally, Alec's hand slams inoffensively into the table, and Bella calmly reaches for the water bottle to take a false sip. The rest of the table, though, tenses and stares at him with wide eyes. Bella is just surprised he managed to stand it so long. She considers giving him a pat on the head but that'd only cause him to snap his head towards her direction and glare.

"Have you amused yourself enough?" He tells the table though a clenched jaw. Heidi opens her mouth to respond but no sound comes out. Bella glances through the corner of her eyes and though she knows that he is too controlled over himself and matured to actually use his absurdity (ability) against one of the humans, her eyes dangerously eyes his hand that is gripping the edge of the table.

"Sorry?" Heidi finally squeaks and tries to hide behind her lunch tray (which is quite difficult considering it's flat and lacking of more food). Alec observes her carefully and dares her to make another move. Bella quickly gives him a warning glare.

_You're scaring the humans!, _It practically says. Alec glances at her and rolls his eyes before throwing his back against his chair and twirling a red apple between his fingers.

"You all seem to be engulfed in me. Why." He doesn't ask this as a question, and for further effect he glances up to stare at the blonde. She flushes red (matching the apple in his hand) and doesn't look away. Bella scowls, finding no pleasure in how Alec misuses his incredible looks to his advantage and just to see just about any human be overwhelmed in his immensity.

"Both of you just seemed lost in thought," Voices Kevin, and takes a bite from his pizza before proceeding to complete his observation over the food, "It usually happens but it's creepy when both of you don't even acknowledge each other."

Alec's perfect eyebrows raise up and he looks amused by the human's words. "Is that so?"

Kevin shrugs and keeps eating. Heidi doesn't think the vampires catch how she elbows Kevin in the ribs, but even the humans notice once Kevin winces in pain and glares at her.

"_Ow._" He says. Heidi glares back and turns to ignore him, clearly angry. Alec stares at them. He still doesn't understand the evolution of a mortal's emotions.

"So," Kevin continues and plucks the olives off the Italian bread, "What's up?"

"The sky." Bella pipes up helpfully and Alec rolls his eyes dramatically at her attempt to have a human sense of humor, and he ignores the absurdity of Bella to ensue to throwing the apple high into the air and gracefully catching it as it nears the table thanks to the gravity (quite obviously). The women at the table watch his moves, their attention complete on his every elegant move. The boys just frown at the attention the vampire is receiving and continue in their own conversations, used to the dreamy sighs the girls emit at the sight of Bella's boyfriend.

"Nice one, Bella," Kevin says and snorts, "But I don't think it's the sky that has you both freakishly thoughtful."

Alec glances up at him and stares, setting the apple aside on the table in order to lean on the table.

"What if so?" He asks, "Have you not considered that there are many things we do not know about this world and yet you humans seem so eager to learn about others that are not possible to reach under these alarming circumstances?"

Bella sighs, knowing exactly what Alec is doing. After all, what else does Alec like doing besides confusing the humans? Bella isn't concerned over Alec saying 'humans' as if he weren't one, though. He wouldn't do something like that unless he knew _precisely _what he was doing. He's just fooling around with the mortals, confusing them and playing them like a violin. It's Alec's favorite pastime activity, after all. Back when they are at the Cullen mansion Bella crossly glares at Alec while he laughs as he recalls the bewildered looks the schoolmates gave him.

Much like they are giving him right now.

"You are sharp-eyed." Bella voices out suddenly towards her newfound 'friends', trying to take the attention off of Alec's witty observations. Alec shoots her an annoyed look since he no longer had lost empty stares turned his way, but she ignores it and knows she has won once she feels his arm tightly curls around her waist. She's grown used to it, after all.

"_Or _you are just obvious." Kevin suggest oh-so helpfully. Alec rolls his eyes and stands up, Bella's eyes along with everyone else's on him questioningly.

"It is time to go to class." He says to no one in particular once his back is turned and he walks away, making his words barely travel to their ears over the talking of the others in the cafeteria. Just as his figure disappears behind the blue doors, the bell rings.

The rest of the school day goes quite fast, faster than other days Alec had been forced to deal with. The fights for the seat next to him don't cease ("You whore! Why do _you _always get to sit there?", whispered argues make Alec halt in his writing in his notebook) which makes Alec feel amused once again and again, never getting quite used to the idea that the same people who threatened to burn him alive are now wanting to be near him.

He tightens his lips together as memories of fire, chanting from the people in front of him and then blood blinds his sight. He shakes his head and lets a frustrated sigh escape his lips as he begins writing down notes he'll never need down, desperate to get distracted.

And he damns his vampire memory, knowing he'll never forget that terrified face Jane forced his way as they carried her away from him. How her eyes glistened with tears as they strapped her, the fire slowly growing bigger under them. The only time Alec remembers seeing his twin so vulnerable. He grits his teeth and notices his pencil is now broken in two. He couldn't save Jane that one time, how will he save her now, from the vampires out there now longing for their head to be in their hands, to snap her neck in two, just for her being one of the witch twins.

They weren't safe before, as human, and they are indisputable not safe now.

Bella greets Alec after school at the mansion, since he arrived first considering he oddly skipped his last two classes and told Bella none of it. She stares at him and has an unspoken question in her eyes as she watches him immediately get up from his seat on the couch and go upstairs without sparing her a glance.

He was probably thinking, Bella concludes, he's been doing that lately and that simple action always seems to cause him great trouble.

**-Meanwhile in Volterra, Italy-**

"Do they know they are meant to be mates?" Aro asks, his eyes glaring at Chelsea, who is on her knees at his presence. Caius had ordered one of the guards to retreat her from her room and she now was present in the throne room. Only to be questioned over Alec and Bella's progressing on the said mission. Chelsea looks up, but does not stand.

"One of them do." She responds.

Aro's eyes harden. "Make sure they do not progress any more than they have."

Chelsea's expression changes, and she seems bewildered. She stand up as well, and Aro unhappily watches as she does this action, already breaking one of the Volturi's rules.

"Why, if I may ask, would you ask for that, Master? I supposed you wanted Alec and Isabella to become mates? That would make both less unfortunate and unhappy. Especially Alec." She states, and waits patiently for an answer. Aro smiles, a vile action that never fails to frighten many.

"If I told you," Aro responds, a glint in his eyes, "I'd have to kill you."

Chelsea tenses and quickly nods, taking this as a consent for her to leave, and she turns around. Aro holds his hand up though she could not see and tells her to halt. She does and she turns around.

"_If _young Alec and Isabella do manage to become a pairing, they would surely want to go their own way and become much more powerful than any other coupling out there. Even stronger than the Cullen Clan ever was, dear Chelsea," His smile turns wider, "I cannot allow that. If I can't have them serving me, they I do _not _want them against me. If I have, to I'll have to burn them, and our dear Jane and Felix will have to follow."

Chelsea's eyes widen and she opens her mouth, but Aro waves curtly a hand and the guards at the side come closer to her. They don't give Chelsea enough time to scream, and as one of the guards wordlessly carries her out the doors and towards the champers, Aro laughs. He places a hand over his stomach and turns to his brothers.

"Didn't you see, my dear brothers? That was quite a marvelous show!" He exclaims, as if waiting for someone to share his thrill. The tip of Caius' lips turn up but he doesn't say anything, while Marcus frowns.

"It's no different than all the others." He states, and looks away.

The next day at school, Alec waits for Bella outside her classroom as per usual to walk with her to lunch and carry her bag, much like the gentleman he was raised to be. They walk to the lunchroom as usual, but are not ready to deal with Heidi looking troubled, lost in thought and constantly beginning to bit at her bottom lip.

"Are you alright?" Bella asks her. Heidi blinks and looks surprised, as if forgetting completely that she's actually in school and not somewhere else. She smiles at Bella sadly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responds, and goes back to staring at her food vacantly. Bella and Alec exchange a glance, and they know they are thinking the same thing.

_She knows._

**So, yep, ladies and gentlemen. That's how my writing has evolved! Haha. I hoped you liked it and please don't forget to leave a review! I read all, always remember. Each and every one though I sadly cannot respond to all. I know where this is going, so don't worry about further weird and plot-less shenanigans going on in this story!**

**What can I say? I'm finally fourteen and have grown! Haha. And you guys were here with me as I did. So many stuff has happened since then.**

**Anyway, please mention in your review the answer to this question:**

**So, though I know where this is going I need to know what you prefer to know how to write this.**

**Do you prefer Alec's point of view (written in third person) or Bella's?**

**Thank you and I promise I will have your opinion in my outlook! :D**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Please forgive Alec's lack of presence,**

**And he shall appear at your porch shiny and new ;D**


End file.
